


Your Desires in Any Form

by vixxshinki



Series: Your Desires in Any Form [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Deal With the Devil, Demon, F/M, Faustian Bargain, M/M, Multi, Satan - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: After years of being single & craving for sexual attention, Taekwoon decides to search online for a way to summon an incubus to cure his pent-up sexual frustration. Surprisingly, demons run websites now in order to catch new prey to join the millions in Hell. However, demons are not fully truthful & Taekwoon does not know what exactly can become of him in the ways that his incubus's assignment can end. The devil is in the details after all.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Neo RP that I started with a friend a few years ago that had Hakyeon as an incubus. That rp story was never completed, though there are some slight similarities to that - most of this is purely of my own creation.

_ "Finally!" _ Hakyeon squealed in his head. He would finally be getting out of Hell to go back up to the mortal world. It had felt like centuries since his last assignment. Hell must have had an increase in the incubi population which led to a longer waitlist. Hakyeon wondered what Earth must be like now, what the technological advancements have been & how his country had changed since he was last there. 

Taekwoon had never been a very social person which had made dating difficult. The fact that he is gay in a country that isn't accepting of homosexuality did not help things. Being a young & healthy man, he had urges & desires that he could not fulfill on his own. He had been growing restless & somewhat desperate. Though he wasn't actually expecting any results, he went online to find a way to summon a demon in hopes of getting an incubus to alleviate his frustration. Google was surprisingly very helpful & he found a website that had a simple enough ritual for him to perform.

When nothing happened immediately after the incantation, Taekwoon sighed,  _ "Of course it wouldn't work. What the hell was I expecting!"  _ However, after he said that to himself, a form appeared before him in a swirl of flames.  _ "Well, sorry for not coming the instant that I am summoned. We demons are very busy you know." _ Taekwoon blinks in shock at the tanned man before him in a suit fitted to his body. He raises an eyebrow,  _ "Cat got your tongue? You summoned me & yet you seem surprised to see me. Not even a proper greeting, you humans really need to work on your hospitality." _ Taekwoon shakes his head,  _ "Ah, I'm sorry.........Hello, I'm Taekwoon........I....I just wasn't expecting this to actually work." _ The demon smirks with a slight chuckle,  _ "Hello Taekwoon, I'm Wonsik & before your assigned incubus comes - I'll need you to sign a contract. Don't worry, this one won't be the last." _ A flame appears from his hand that morphs into a piece of paper,  _ "This contract only states that if you disagree with the terms that your assigned shapeshifting incubus gives you then you will be assigned another incubus to suit your desires." _ Taekwoon nods in agreement, as so far, nothing seems inherently dubious though demons probably hide something from humans. Wonsik hands Taekwoon a pen to sign the contract & smirks at him in the process because there were indeed important details that the human did not know, that he would not learn until he was in Hell for himself. Wonsik smiles at Taekwoon in a way that makes the human's skin crawl just a bit,  _ "Your incubus will be with you shortly."  _ Wonsik disappears in another swirl of flames. 


	2. The First Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon is nervous about his first experience with the incubus but also eager to have someone to be with. Hakyeon wants to give his new assignment a night of pleasure that he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief mention of pedophilia & bestiality. Rimming........with an extended tongue.

Moments after Wonsik's departure, Taekwoon's incubus arrives in a swirl of flames. The tanned man wore nothing more than a pair of black slacks. His waist was slim, his abdomen was delicately defined & the bare skin was certainly catching Taekwoon's gaze. Once Taekwoon realizes that he was staring, he looks up at the man's beautiful face with a slight blush adorning his own. Hakyeon smiles at him & it only makes Taekwoon blush a little more, especially considering that this wasn't like any other meeting. This was an incubus that he summoned to have sex with, it was more than a little embarrassing.

With a bow, Hakyeon finally speaks,  _ "Hello, my name is Hakyeon. It's a pleasure to be assigned to you.........." _ He pauses as he did not know the other's name yet. Taekwoon bows back,  _ "Ah, it's nice to meet you too. I'm....Taekwoon." _ Hakyeon reaches up to gently caress one of Taekwoon's blushing cheeks,  _ "Try not to be too nervous, I'm an incubus. You can be open with me about your desires & I won't judge." _ Taekwoon bites his bottom lip nervously but nods, it felt so nice to have such a simple touch from another person, reminding Taekwoon of his desire for than just sexual attention.

As Hakyeon begins to speak again, his hand falls & Taekwoon is already missing its presence on his cheek,  _ "I will, however, inform you of a couple of things that I won't do. I have terms, boundaries so to speak. If you do not accept them then you will be assigned another incubus instead." _ Taekwoon slowly nods,  _ "Incubi have boundaries?"  _ Hakyeon chuckles lightly & nods,  _ "Some of us do. Others are fully shameless & will do anything but most of us probably have one or two things that we won't do. For me,...........I refuse to shapeshift into a child or into a full-on animal. I can shapeshift in human-animal hybrids, I don't mind that. So if you want me to transform into a cat man with ears, whiskers & tail - no problem. I just won't morph into an actual cat." _ Taekwoon waves his hands in front of him,  _ "I'm good with those terms, I have no interest in pedophilia or actual bestiality. Although the cat man thing sounds like fun." _

Hakyeon smiles brightly,  _ "Okay good, I have to set terms before we sign the contract binding us together. We both do within 72 hours, otherwise, anything that isn't listed in the terms is fair game to do. I've learned from previous assignments that even I need to set boundaries to avoid unpleasant experiences." _ Taekwoon's eyes widen slightly,  _ "So, previous assignments made you......." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Sadly yes, & as an incubus, past the contract signing - I can't say no." _ Taekwoon nods slightly & slowly takes one of Hakyeon's hands to give a gentle squeeze,  _ "I'm sorry, I promise not to do anything like that to make you uncomfortable." _ Hakyeon squeezes his hand back & smiles,  _ "Thank you Taekwoon-ah." _ Taekwoon could feel something almost tugging at his heartstrings as if he was starting to feel the beginning of romantic feelings towards Hakyeon. But then he reminds himself that Hakyeon is an incubus, he was summoned for sex, not for love.

_ "So uh, is there anything else I need to know?" _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Yes, seeing as I am an incubus, I feed on your sexual pleasure. I don't eat food, I can consume some beverages but that is only for hydration purposes obviously. You will need to feed me with the same frequency that a human would eat, so about three feeding sessions a day. Also,........if I'm really hungry, you can't turn me down. If I starve then you will die & go directly to Hell."  _ Taekwoon listens closely, noting that he would be having sex so frequently - excited him after having been without for so long. The mention of Hell did have him tensing up,  _ "Okay, so starving is bad. Got it. Any other aspects I should know before we.....ya know." _ The reluctance to say it was endearing to Hakyeon,  _ "Ah well, before the 72 hours are up, you will need to decide on what on my standard human form will look like if my present self is not pleasing to you. If you'd like for me to have a longer or thicker dick, tighter ass, less or more body hair, to be taller or shorter, change in skin tone. I am supposed to be what is most pleasing to you both in appearance & feel. Although, you are not allowed to have me shapeshift into someone that is a public figure or someone you know for my standard form. I can shapeshift into them at other times, just not have my standard form be them as that can cause problems." _ Taekwoon nods in understanding,  _ "Sounds good to me." _

Hakyeon moves forward with a small smirk & leans in to whisper huskily in Taekwoon's ear,  _ "What do you desire from me Taekwoonie?" _ Hakyeon's teeth nipping down along Taekwoon's neck & Taekwoon's breath is already speeding up in anticipation. One of Hakyeon's hands slides down to start rubbing over Taekwoon's crotch through his pants which has Taekwoon emitting a soft gasp & his shaft twitches under the rubbing. Taekwoon grabs onto Hakyeon's bare shoulders,  _ "Oh goood, it's been so long....."  _ His shaft already starting to harden which has Hakyeon smirking as he continues to rub the other's crotch more firmly while his own shaft starts to harden in his pants. Taekwoon bites his lip & whimpers as he tries to think of what exactly he wants when Hakyeon starts sucking on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Taekwoon mewls slightly,  _ "Ah, ah, please anything. God, I just want it so badly." _ Hakyeon gives Taekwoon's quickly hardening shaft a squeeze through his pants which has Taekwoon shuddering in his hold & gasping his name. 

His hand stops moving on his crotch making Taekwoon whimper as his dick hardens fully but then Hakyeon starts to take off his clothes which has him humming in approval. Hakyeon finds the shyness to be endearing & is enjoying just how sensitive his assignment is turning out to be. The added bonus of feeling everything he feels as he feeds only heightens the experience. Hakyeon pulls off Taekwoon's shirt, then his pants & underwear before removing his own pants. He licks his lips at the delectable view of pale skin before him, it had been a while since he had had such an attractive assignment. Taekwoon looks over his tanned incubus, admiring every aspect of his body especially the dick that he would soon become very familiar with. Hakyeon takes Taekwoon's hand & brings him over to sit on the couch while Hakyeon gets on his knees in front of him. His eyes glued on the hard cock in front of his face, it twitches in excitement.

Hakyeon dips forward to swirl his tongue around the head & already Taekwoon was feeling dizzy with lust as he mewls bashfully. Hakyeon's tongue slides back & forth along the slit which has Taekwoon's legs twitching. He spreads his legs further & Hakyeon looks up at him as he takes in the head to suck on. Taekwoon bucks up into the gloriously hot & wet cavern of the handsome man on his knees in front of him. Hakyeon sucks on the head more firmly, making Taekwoon's back arch as he cries out in pleasure. He wasn't sure if it was due to it being so long since he had last gotten head or if there was heightened sensitivity with an incubus, either way - he was desperate for more. Hakyeon pulls back to lightly blow on the slick skin, Taekwoon claws at the couch as his legs shake.

He was already panting & whimpering for more as he looked down at Hakyeon,  _ "Just so you know, I have no gag reflex & I don't mind being used roughly." _ Hakyeon moves forward to take in more of Taekwoon's length, sliding all the way down to the base to give a firm suck, One of Taekwoon's hands flies down into Hakyeon's hair to grip onto it firmly as he emits a shuddering moan of his name. Taekwoon almost felt like he was a virgin again with how sensitive he was feeling, everything just felt so intensely pleasurable. Hakyeon slowly pulls back, his teeth gently scraping down along his shaft especially that sensitive vein on the underside. Taekwoon leaned back against the couch, panting more & feeling embarrassed about how easily he was falling apart.

He was growing impatient, though, it had been far too long & he was eager for more. Gripping onto the sides of Hakyeon's head, he started to thrust into his mouth & a long mewl spilled from his lips. The sensation of sliding across his tongue, the feel of his inner cheeks rubbing against him & the glorious feel of hitting the back of his throat as Hakyeon takes in his entire length - it felt like heaven. His eyes fogging over as he continues to thrust into the incubus's mouth, slowly at first to enjoy the glide along his tongue. Hakyeon hummed happily as Taekwoon took control, having always been fond of both being in control & being controlled. He'd give a harsh suck & constrict his throat when the head would reach the back of his throat. The act would have Taekwoon bucking his hips into his face as his body would tremble in pleasure. 

Taekwoon started to push & pull Hakyeon's head over his shaft faster. He'd keep his lips wrapped tightly around him & suck a little harder whenever he could. As he felt the pleasure coiling in his groin, he started to direct him over faster & more forcefully as he sought his release. Hakyeon moaned louder as the treatment became harsher, feeling his own cock twitching in excitement as he fed off of Taekwoon's pleasure. Taking hold of the back of his head, Taekwoon started to ram into Hakyeon's mouth as hard as could & loving how he could be far rougher with Hakyeon than he ever been able to do with any human. Hakyeon moaned more as his mouth was abused, loving that Taekwoon was almost there. Taekwoon's breathing grew labored as he continued to fuck Hakyeon's mouth until he pushed him all the way down to the base & came down his throat. Hakyeon moaning loudly as felt Taekwoon's cock pumping out his cum. Taekwoon's back arched off the couch with a loud moan as his fingers gripped tightly onto Hakyeon's hair. He was panting rapidly as he looked down to see Hakyeon's mouth still wrapped around him & he shuddered as Hakyeon swallowed his load around his sensitive cock. With a dazed look, Taekwoon slowly pulled Hakyeon off of his length, being mesmerized by how sinful it looked to have such an attractive man on his knees for him as his cock slides out of his mouth. He licks at the slit & gives the head a final suck which has Taekwoon's legs shaking again. 

Hakyeon licks his lips slowly & teasingly, Taekwoon can't even think to take his eyes off of the man. He felt like he was under his spell & he regretted nothing. Hakyeon caressed his inner thighs that twitched from the touch, still feeling rather sensitive post-climax.  _ "Does my Taekwoon-ah have a preference for which role he likes to play?" _ Taekwoon blinks, trying to get his brain to catch up to handle a conversation,  _ "I.....role........play, oh uh, I like many forms of roleplay."  _ Hakyeon looks a bit confused,  _ "Roleplay? Hmmmm.....that sounds like a new term.......I don't think that existed the last time I was on Earth........What I meant was, do you prefer to take it or give it?"  _ Taekwoon blinks in his own confusion, he was about to ask him about the last time he was on Earth until the clarification of the earlier question had him blushing,  _ "Ah, I like both. It depends on my mood." _ Hakyeon smiles up at him & Taekwoon just blushes further,  _ "What kind of mood are you in for today then?"  _ Taekwoon bites his lip,  _ "Ah, well, I want you....inside me. It's been a while though......." _

Hakyeon nods in understanding then pulls Taekwoon closer to the edge of the couch & then positions his legs up so his puckered entrance is on display. Taekwoon blushes more at the sudden position though his heart beats faster in anticipation. Hakyeon leans forward to nibble as Taekwoon's rim & Taekwoon trembles in response. He makes small kitten-like licks from the rim outward which has Taekwoon emitting small noises of pleasure as his length twitches again. Hakyeon swirls his tongue around the rim before pressing his tongue inside to lap at the inner rim. Taekwoon shudders as he grips onto the back of his lower thighs as his length starts to reharden. Hakyeon continued to swirl his tongue around the inner rim & lap at it, giving Taekwoon some brief time to relax & get past some of the extreme post-climax sensitivity. 

Suddenly Hakyeon's tongue increases in length until it extends itself far enough to reach Taekwoon's prostate. When the appendage starts to lick at the sensitive bundle of nerves, Taekwoon squeals loudly in shocked pleasure & his cock hardens fully as his body shakes in extreme ecstasy. He hadn't been expecting this but now that he feels it, he doesn't know how he'd ever live without it. He grips onto Hakyeon's hair & keeps him in place as he squirms from the intense pleasure flowing through his system. Panting Hakyeon's name in a series of wanton moans between hushed utterings of  _ "fuck, fuck, oh fuck, yes fuck, oh god!"  _ Hakyeon's tongue licks along his prostate from side to side, up then down, & in circles. Taekwoon felt like he was being driven crazy by the amazing euphoria of having his prostate licked, he hadn't even thought about this being an option despite learning about Hakyeon's shapeshifting abilities. Before he knew it, his body was tensing up again & he came all over his stomach with a loud cry of,  _ "FUCK!" _ His toes curled as the ecstasy of his climax ebbed through his veins & he panted Hakyeon's name. 

Taekwoon felt delirious, nothing could have prepared him for that & he wondered is anything could even compare to that. If this was his introduction to his life with a shapeshifting incubus then he was going to be so incredibly spoiled sexually that perhaps a human would never be needed again for sex. Hakyeon slowly retracted his tongue, letting it return to its normal size. He moved back up to lick off all of Taekwoon's cum with a loud moan, the tongue on Taekwoon's skin was sinful torture. Hakyeon had missed the delectable flavor of cum, he made sure to lick up every last drop then positioned Taekwoon to lie down on his back on the couch. Hakyeon caressed Taekwoon's cheek,  _ "How is my Taekwoon-ah feeling?"  _ Taekwoon huffs a little as he looks up at the tanned beauty above him,  _ "Deliciously intoxicated..........god damn, I've never felt so good." _ Hakyeon chuckles lightly,  _ "Well, I'm not done with you yet." _

Hakyeon's fingers ghost along Taekwoon's shaft & he trembles, still feeling very sensitive. He starts feathering kisses along Taekwoon's jawline as his fingers gently try to coax his cock to rise a third time. Taekwoon blushes as the gentle actions tug at his heart once again, there was this attachment forming for the incubus so easily but he has to remember that an incubus a sexual creature rather than a loving one. Falling in love with him would only result in pain, he tried to focus solely on the sensations. Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hakyeon with small noises escaping him as he feels his shaft reforming again. Hakyeon nibbles on Taekwoon's earlobe as he works on stroking him back to hardness & whispers in his ear,  _ "I promise I won't hurt you."  _

As Taekwoon hardens fully, Hakyeon lets go of his shaft & moves so that he can line himself up with Taekwoon's entrance. Taekwoon is about to panic as he hadn't been properly prepped yet or used lube but he tries to remember Hakyeon's promise. As he slides into him, Taekwoon's back arches up in pleasure, he had expected pain or discomfort but all he felt was Hakyeon's cock filling him up as if his ass was made for him. Hakyeon slides in all the way until his balls are pressed against Taekwoon's ass & Hakyeon moans Taekwoon's name as he finally feels some physical stimulation through his own dick instead of feeling it through Taekwoon's. Hakyeon presses himself flush against Taekwoon & for the first time, he kisses his lips. The soft press of lips on his own was a pleasant surprise, Taekwoon hummed as he accepted the kiss & Hakyeon's lips morph into a smile. They keep the kiss slow & tender, Taekwoon's arms tightening around Hakyeon's body. He could feel himself falling for the incubus & he was scared but he wanted to focus more on the moment instead, to worry about that later. 

Hakyeon slowly broke away from the kiss, keeping Taekwoon wanting more & blushing as he looks up at a smiling Hakyeon above him. He caressed his face one last time before he slowly started to pull back, Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure & it had Taekwoon smiling to see how he wasn't the only one that was sensitive. Hakyeon started to thrust in & out of Taekwoon's tight heat at a slow pace, giving them both the time to indulge in the sensations & some time to adjust. Taekwoon emitted small noises of pleasure, the slow pace was unexpected given everything else but it was welcome. His incubus seemed to be really caring & that made this whole experience seem less insane. Taekwoon squeezed his walls around Hakyeon to spur him on & Hakyeon visibly shuddered with a soft moan before he started to thrust in a little faster & harder. 

When Hakyeon's cock started to press up against Taekwoon's prostate more firmly, Taekwoon's limbs wrapped tightly around Hakyeon as he began to pant his name out in soft moans. Hakyeon licked his lips at the feel of Taekwoon grabbing onto him more, sensing Taekwoon's desire for more, he began to drive himself harder into Taekwoon's prostate rapidly. The change in pace & intensity had Taekwoon moaning loudly as he arched up into Hakyeon. The incubus hummed in pleasure as he felt the pressure from Taekwoon's impending orgasm, he licked his lips as he would finally be able to climax this time as well. Eager to get them both off, Hakyeon starts ramming into Taekwoon's prostate mercilessly with shorter thrusts so the prostate was getting hit constantly. Taekwoon moaned loudly as his limbs clung to Hakyeon tighter, he could feel himself getting close again & he was eager to have Hakyeon stain his walls with his release. 

Taekwoon's nails clawed down Hakyeon's back as he chanted Hakyeon's name in a string of needy moans, when he felt the overwhelming pressure building up in his groin, a hand moved up into Hakyeon's hair to grip onto as he arched up with a loud cry of Hakyeon's name as he climaxed again. Taekwoon's walls constricting around Hakyeon's cock in a firm hold that had Hakyeon's eyes practically crossing in pleasure as he releases into Taekwoon's tight heat. Moaning Taekwoon's name loudly as they both feel an intense surge of ecstasy flowing through their entire bodies. Hakyeon makes a few more thrusts before lying down against Taekwoon, not caring about the cum that adorns their skin. He pants & licks his lips, feeling very well fed after having been without for so long. Hakyeon could feel that this assignment was going to be a favorite for him, hopefully, his last if he is lucky. 

They're both panting as they look up at each other, Taekwoon blushing again & Hakyeon smiling at him goofily,  _ "I kept my promise."  _ Taekwoon blinks & tries to think back to what the promise was, his brain not quite catching up with him. Hakyeon giggles slightly then moves in for another soft kiss that has Taekwoon melting against his lips until Hakyeon pulls back teasingly but Taekwoon pulls him back & Hakyeon grins against his lips. Hakyeon sucking lightly on Taekwoon's bottom lip & nibbling on it gingerly. Taekwoon humming happily until a fit of giggles overtakes him & Hakyeon can't help but to giggle along,  _ "What's got you so giggly?"  _ Taekwoon blushes & huffs a little,  _ "Ah, I just, normally I don't have sex so quickly but this........I have no regrets." _ Hakyeon smiles down at him, the sentiment was cute but there was so much that Taekwoon wasn't allowed to know that he felt that the statement very likely would not ring true in the end. But per his own contractual obligation, he wasn't allowed to tell Taekwoon so he just nods before taking the human's lips for another sweet kiss. 


	3. (Un)answerable Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon has many questions for his incubus, a mythological creature that he once thought could not exist, Hakyeon is unable to answer some of them & cannot tell him why. What makes these questions off-limits according to their contract? How important are those questions to knowing the truth about incubi, Hell, & that mysterious contract?

After Hakyeon had taken him upstairs to his room to sleep, a series of questions swirled in Taekwoon's head much like the flames that the mythological figures appeared to him in. Things like: do incubi sleep, how does he explain Hakyeon's sudden presence in his life to other people, would he ever get tired of having sex so much now that it would be a requirement, & what does this mean for his love life. So many questions swirled in his head & the only one he managed to get an answer to was that incubi do indeed sleep. Hakyeon's arms wound around his midsection as his head laid on his shoulder. It all felt like a dream, surely incubi & demons couldn't actually exist. Even though the promised sex life sounded other-worldly, there was still the lingering fear of what those contracts hold & if he should have signed the first one so easily. 

When Taekwoon awoke to light streaming in through the window above his headboard, he stretched his limbs but was reminded of him not being alone. He looked over at a smiling Hakyeon,  _ "Morning Taekwoon-ah!" _ Taekwoon blinked a few times to wake himself up before speaking softly,  _ "Ah, morning..." _ Hakyeon giggled lightly & bit his lip, Taekwoon wondered if there was sort of spell cast to make him feel so attracted to the man in a way he had never felt before but he didn't seem to mind waking up to that handsome face. Hakyeon was unsure of what to do with the silence, he wanted so badly to not upset his new assignment. Taekwoon noticing that he spaced out, shook his head & Hakyeon gulped, wondering if he had already done something that he shouldn't have.  _ "So uh........Taek-woon-ah, um, what did you plan on doing today?" _ Taekwoon bites his lip,  _ "Uh well, probably a shower or a bath would be a good start......unless you're hungry then I can make some pan......oh.....right. You don't eat food.......um well, are you hungry?" _ Hakyeon nods along,  _ "Would you like me to join you in the shower or bath? I'm not really hungry at the moment." _ Taekwoon smiled shyly,  _ "Ah ne, you can join me." _ Taekwoon shifts to get up & Hakyeon unwinds his arms from around him.

He leads the way to the adjoining bathroom & Hakyeon follows after him.  _ "Is a bath okay? I'd like to relax a bit." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Ne, that's fine. Whatever you like Taekwoon-ah."  _ He plugs up the tub & starts filling it with water,  _ "Um.....Hakyeon, can I ask you some questions." _ Hakyeon smiles & nods,  _ "Yes, you can.......but there are some questions that I can't answer." _ Taekwoon's brow furrows,  _ "Why can't you answer them?" _ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath,  _ "Certain questions carry unfavorable consequences if I answer them." _ Without thinking he asks,  _ "Like what?.......Oh wait.....you probably can't answer that huh?" _ Hakyeon nods as the tub finished filling up & Taekwoon grabs a purple bath bomb to toss into the hot water. The fizzling sound & dispersing of color startles Hakyeon making him squeak loudly,  _ "What is that?!" _ His voice growing higher pitched with the question as he backs away from the tub.  _ "It's a bath bomb." _ Hakyeon's eyes widen & he takes Taekwoon in his arms, then they both teleport in a swirl of flames to a ledge behind a waterfall. Taekwoon gets a slight head rush from the sudden change of location & he notices Hakyeon's heart racing,  _ "Taekwoon-ah, why would you set off a bomb in your house?!" _ Taekwoon looks up at him confused,  _ "A bath bomb isn't an actual bomb.......it's just what they called the product. It just turns the bath water a pretty color, scent it, & soften your skin as you bathe." _ Hakyeon listens closely,  _ "Ahhhh, whoops, I'm sorry.....I've been away for a while so I may have missed out on a lot." _

Hakyeon brings them back home in another swirl of flames then looks into the tub, seeing everything in one piece & sighs in relief.  _ "Are you sure you're okay?" _ He nods,  _ "I'm sorry, it's just.....when I was last on Earth was during a war so the word bomb made me panic unnecessarily." _ Hakyeon bows to Taekwoon in apology,  _ "It's okay......so when were you last on Earth?" _ Hakyeon dips a finger in the purple water hesitantly & looks at Taekwoon, who decides to step into the tub. Taekwoon looks back at Hakyeon to tell him it is safe to get into the tub & Hakyeon cautiously steps inside then sits down then opens his arms for Taekwoon to sit in front of him & he does. Hakyeon hums softly as he tries to calm down with the physical closeness to his assignment,  _ "I was last on Earth during WWII......so um, is Korea still under Japanese rule? My time was cut short here so I didn't get to see the end of the war." _ Taekwoon blinks repeatedly,  _ "WWII, no wonder why you reacted like that then,,,,,,I'm sorry. But uh no, Korea is free......but now there's a North & South Korea. This is South Korea."  _ Hakyeon hums lightly,  _ "Why is Korea separated?" _ Taekwoon takes in a deep breath,  _ "Political differences........so you were last here in the 1940's.......you've missed out on a lot. It will probably take you a while to adapt." _ Hakyeon gives Taekwoon's midsection a slight squeeze,  _ "What year is it now?" _ Taekwoon looks over his shoulder,  _ "It will be 2017 soon." _ Hakyeon's eyes widen,  _ "I've been gone for almost 80 years! Normally, I wouldn't be away for this long."  _

It had been almost doubled the waiting period than it had been the previous time which only meant that the incubi population had grown immensely which is unsettling to think about.  _ "What happens for you between assignments? What do you do in.......Hell?" _ The questions snap Hakyeon back to the conversation,  _ "Ah......those, I can't answer. I'm sorry." _ Taekwoon shakes his head,  _ "It's okay....." _ Hakyeon bit his lip because he knew otherwise that it actually was not okay. Then as if on cue, Taekwoon asked the one question that pains Hakyeon the most to answer,  _ "So.......am I still able to date someone else & ya know.....?" _ Hakyeon's heart sinks & he was thankful that Taekwoon couldn't see his face, he always dreads this question & curses his contractual obligations,  _ "Yes, you can." _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "Okay, good to know." _ Taekwoon felt grateful for the fact that he could still find someone human to love as he doubted that an incubus had the capacity to love. 


	4. Readjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon has not had an assignment on Earth since before the end of WWII. How will the incubus adjust to how the world has changed since then, from the technology to the culture & how can Taekwoon help him with this?

After getting out of the tub & drying each other off, Taekwoon looks over Hakyeon's naked body then bites his lip seductively though with a slight shyness.  _ "Sooooooo, is someone hungry yet?" _ Hakyeon chuckles lightly,  _ "Breakfast does sound good right now." _ Taekwoon laughs lightly then pulls Hakyeon back into his room, _ "How do you feel about master  & slave play?" _ Hakyeon thinks about it for a second,  _ "Ah, where we pretend that we are one of the two characters - I've done that before." _ Taekwoon smiles,  _ "So you have roleplayed before then." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Yes,...so which role would you like me to play right now?" _ Taekwoon smirks & then spanks Hakyeon's ass,  _ "Be a good slave for me." _ Hakyeon licks his lips at the spank & smiles,  _ "As you wish, Master." _ It takes Taekwoon a moment to get past that flirty smile, the words stirring up his arousal. 

Taekwoon ushers a command,  _ "On your knees." _ Hakyeon drops to his knees & looks up at his master.  _ "Hands behind your back." _ Hakyeon complies & looks up at his master innocently, sending a little thrill of excitement through him.  _ "Use only your mouth & be a good slave for you master." _ Hakyeon nods, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the slowly rising head. Taekwoon licks his lips with a soft delighted exhale at the stimulation. Hakyeon slides his tongue all over the tip in his mouth before he teases the slit slowly, his master's shaft growing harder with each teasing second. Hakyeon takes the head into his mouth fully with a soft moan, sucking on it gently to rile up his master a little more while watching his length take form & feeling his own rise in just the same way. He moves forward to take in more of the length till he reaches the base, sucking firmly on the hardening shaft as it lengthens & takes form in his mouth. Taekwoon hums in approval as he feels the tip nudge the back of his slave's throat.

_ "Look up at your Master as you serve him on your knees" _ Taekwoon commands. His obedient slave looks up at his master & hums in response before he starts to pull back his mouth to suck on the tip lightly, tongue teasing the slit. Hakyeon never breaks eye contact which has Taekwoon already leaking precum, the constant gaze as him mesmerized. The gorgeous man on his knees for him with his cock in his mouth, the strict obedience that Taekwoon had never had before as usually maintaining eye contact during oral like this while obeying another command without the aid of anything to restrain him - it was usually something that his other partners had failed with, unintentionally of course. Hakyeon had started to going down over his master's length slowly to tease him, wiggling his tongue at the base & sucking firmly on the head. The constant gaze from his slave on his knees serving him had Taekwoon simultaneously blushing while also feeling extremely turned on, his dick twitching on Hakyeon's tongue. Hakyeon mewls in response to twitch, he starts to go down on Taekwoon faster all while sucking harder. Taekwoon's head falls back with a moan as his cock slides over his slave's tongue faster, the insides of his cheeks rubbing up against his length so teasingly. He looks down again to see Hakyeon still staring up at him with his hands held behind his back, it has his throbbing against his slave's tongue. 

Taekwoon pulls out of his slave's mouth then roughly maneuvers Hakyeon so that only his upper body is on the bed & his hips hanging off. He gets on the bed & onto Hakyeon's chest, pushing his length back into his slave's mouth then he starts to ram his cock inside of it violently. Hakyeon moans around his length, all the while, his hands are still clasped behind his back as they never budged despite the rough manhandling. Taekwoon's mouth opens with a slew of moans as he fucks his slave's mouth brutally, loving just how much he could let go like this & not have to worry about being too hard on his partner. It was so liberating to finally have sex as roughly as he wanted, to have someone that he could be free with. Hakyeon feels that his master is almost there so he tightens his lips & sucks harder on his master's cock as he fucks his face. Taekwoon's body tightens up as he shoots his cum into his slave's eager mouth below him, moaning loudly as he continues to ride out his orgasm in the welcoming mouth that swallows up his release. Panting, Taekwoon pulls himself out of Hakyeon's mouth & looks down at him in his blissful state. Hakyeon just stares up at him warmly, waiting for his next instruction. 

He pulls himself off of Hakyeon's chest, he notices that Hakyeon's hands are still in place, a feat that no human could have done given the brutal face fuck. The dedication to obedience had his cock twitching again,  _ "Get up on the bed, you may use your hands." _ His slave does as instructed & gets on the bed properly, awaiting further instruction.  _ "Lie on your back, raise your legs up, spread them, & grab your ankles but keep your legs straight." _ Taekwoon licked his lips, wanting to really test his slave's ability to be obedient to such a challenging order. Hakyeon follows his master's orders in the exact manner as described. Hakyeon's tanned body openly on display, his long limbs, & his thick cock lying hard against his lightly toned belly, it was a mouth-watering sight for Taekwoon that easily had his dick hardening fully again. Licking his lips as he looks at the puckered entrance that he had yet to get acquainted with, he looks up at Hakyeon's face,  _ "Does my slave want any prep?" _ Hakyeon looks up at his master,  _ "You may use me with or without prep Master. As your slave, I follow what you desire, Master." _ A soft moan escapes Taekwoon's mouth at the words, yet another thing that he couldn't get with a human. 

Taekwoon lines himself up with his slave's entrance & then pushes himself in dry to Hakyeon's semi-slick walls that hug his dick tightly. He moans loudly as he pushes all the way in with one motion, not needing to take it slow & getting to bask in the extreme tightness without any prep had Taekwoon shuddering in immense pleasure. Hakyeon's body arched up though still obeying his orders to keep his legs straight, his eyes closing with a wanton moan of his own as he feels not only his own pleasure but also Taekwoon's. Hakyeon pants as he looks up at Taekwoon, both sets of eyes staring at the other with obvious lust for more. Taekwoon starts to thrust into his slave's tight ass, eyes crossing in pleasure with a small whimper at how amazing it is. Hakyeon feeling drunk on the pleasure they were both feeling, Taekwoon thrusts in slowly a few times to enjoy the drag along such tight walls.

Soon enough, Taekwoon is unable to stop himself from pounding away furiously into his slave's tight & hot ass. Slamming into Hakyeon's prostate with wild abandon as brutally as he possibly could, the sound of skin slapping together & the bed shaking becomes louder though nothing could beat the volume of Hakyeon's moans. Taekwoon growls slightly as he tries to give his slave's ass the hardest fuck he could give, the moans driving him crazy with lust as he had never felt so incredibly invested in making someone be as vocal as Hakyeon was for him right now. Hakyeon feeling so high on pleasure, not only of what was happening to him but feeding off of his master's - he'd never gotten this kind of delicious meal from anyone before without morphing into something. It felt so damn good that Hakyeon felt like he was about to break his master's command by having his knees buckle, but he wanted desperately to impress his master no matter how hard the struggle was. His slave's walls tightened around him which had Taekwoon shuddering as he fucked into his slave's prostate harder because it felt too damn good that he couldn't control his body's desire to do more. Hakyeon is moaning louder as his body starts to shake from the intense pleasure as his master cums in his ass, Taekwoon emits a long groan as immense pleasure ebbs through every vein in his body while Hakyeon's walls constrict around his cock as his slave paints their bodies with his own release. Hakyeon screaming from the intensity of the pleasure he is feeding on, his knees buckling as loses his control, shuddering as he takes it all in.

They both pant as they slowly regain themselves after their orgasms, Taekwoon gently removes Hakyeon's hands from his ankles. Hakyeon blushes & looks away from Taekwoon, feeling embarrassed & slightly worried for having broken an order from his master. Taekwoon's hands glide up Hakyeon's sides, over his chest & then cupping his jawline to kiss him softly. Hakyeon melts at the feel of his lips, easing his nerves as he basks in the sweetness of the simple affection. He could feel himself getting attached already if things continued to go this well then maybe this really could be his last assignment. The thought giving him hope. When Taekwoon pulled back, Hakyeon gazed up into his eyes softly & it had Taekwoon blushing because there looked like there was some sincerity in that gaze. Before either of them could get a word in, Taekwoon's stomach growled, alerting them of his need to eat. Hakyeon giggled lightly,  _ "Now that I'm fed, it's your turn."  _ Taekwoon lets out the breath he had been holding & ruffles his own hair,  _ "Yeah, it's uh....been a while since I ate." _ Taekwoon reluctantly pulls out of Hakyeon, shivering as his slick cock feels the cool air around them. He reaches over to his nightstand to wipe off the cum from the both of them, throwing the tissue into the trash. He gets up from the bed to grab some clothes, throwing on a baggy thin long sleeved shirt, some boxer briefs, & sweatpants. 

Taekwoon makes his way down the stairs to go to his kitchen. Hakyeon gets out of bed, still naked, & returns to the first floor of the house. He goes over to grab the pants that he was wearing when he appeared to Taekwoon the night before. He looks around & finds the kitchen easily enough at the back of the house. Hakyeon quietly joins Taekwoon in the kitchen, seeing him filling a bowl of cereal with some milk.  _ "Want anything?......You said you could still drink right?" _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Yes, I can drink & yes, I would like something." _ Taekwoon smiles before taking his first bite of cereal then motions his head towards the fridge,  _ "Check the fridge, I've got a few options in there." _ Hakyeon walks over to the fridge, noting how the design style has changed drastically over the decades. He opens the doors to the top half, noticing the milk, some water, orange juice, & something labeled banana milk. Hakyeon picks up one of the banana milks & gently closes the doors to the fridge.

He moves back towards Taekwoon,  _ "Why is this called 'banana milk'? Bananas don't produce milk." _ Taekwoon giggles slightly & smiles,  _ "It's banana flavored milk." _ Hakyeon nods in understanding before pulling back the foil top & brings the drink up to his lips in his curiosity. He takes a small sip to taste it cautiously then a larger sip with a happy hum. Taekwoon watches him as he eats his cereal & smiles as he hears him hum,  _ "I gather that you approve." _ He says with a slight chuckle & Hakyeon nods with a big smile,  _ "It's sweet & very delicious." _ Taekwoon giggles a bit & nods as he works on finishing up his bowl of cereal.  _ "Looks like I should bring you out to a store sometime so you can see what else the world has to offer for beverages now. There would be a much larger selection than what you have seen before." _ Hakyeon takes another sip of his banana milk, trying to contain the urge to down the whole drink.  _ "Well, my last time on Earth - I don't think I ever went to a store. I was forced into being a soldier after all so I didn't have access to non-military provided food." _ Taekwoon slowly nods,  _ "Why were you forced into being a soldier?" _ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath,  _ "Because I was summoned by a soldier, due to my feeding requirements - I can't really be separated from my assignments for very long so I often worked with them. Usually, that meant farming." _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "So, how much are you able to tell me about previous assignments?" _ Hakyeon bites his lip nervously,  _ "Not much but in particular,.....I can't tell you how they ended." _

Taekwoon thinks for a second about that implication, he hadn't considered anything about how long Hakyeon's time with him could be. It brought questions to mind that he knew Hakyeon wouldn't be able to answer for whatever reason stated in the contract. So he voiced questions that he hoped could be answered,  _ "What happens after an assignment ends?" _ Hakyeon shakes his head,  _ "I can't tell you about that." _ Taekwoon sighs,  _ "What about Hell? What is that like?" _ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath,  _ "Probably different from what you expect it to be but I can't really say more, you'll just have to wait to find out." _ Taekwoon's eyes widen,  _ "Wait, what! I'm going to Hell?" _ Hakyeon tilts his head to the side,  _ "You summoned a demon, your chance at Heaven is gone."  _ Taekwoon paused in thought & truthfully, he should have seen that answer coming. It was still unsettling to think about though especially because Hakyeon couldn't elaborate further on what Hell was like.

He takes in a deep breath,  _ "I don't think I can arrange for you to get a job at my workplace as you would probably take a while to adapt to advancements in technology or having to interact in the world now as it has been decades since you were last here. A lot has changed." _ Hakyeon nods & takes a sip of his banana milk,  _ "I don't mind staying at home." _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "Well, maybe you could run errands while I'm at work once you are more accustomed to this era." _ Hakyeon shakes his head,  _ "I'm not allowed to be separated from assignments like that. I can only go out if I'm with you, outside of that, I have to stay home." _ Taekwoon's brows furrow in confusion,  _ "Why can't you leave & do your own thing?" _ Hakyeon smiles softly,  _ "Demons don't trust incubi to not run off from assignments they don't like & to find someone else. We can't really explain our feeding situation to people we aren't contractually bound to." _ The words linger in Taekwoon's head, Hakyeon had mentioned previous assignments made him transform into things he didn't want to be so perhaps that would be a reason for running away. But at the same time, it really did force incubi to stay with assignments that they didn't like. That thought left a bad taste in his mouth, it seemed too much like slavery & ownership.  _ "So.....you weren't allowed to escape previous assignments you didn't like.......you had no way out? You just had to suffer with them."  _ Hakyeon looks down, his lips turned downward as he nodded. 

Taekwoon rinses out his bowl in the sink as the thought lingers in his head, the sight of Hakyeon with a frown was one that he didn't like. He moved around the counter to wrap his arms around Hakyeon. The sudden embrace had Hakyeon smiling as he winds his arms around Taekwoon with a happy hum.  _ "Just to let you know, physical contact of any kind helps to keep my hunger levels balanced." _ Taekwoon presses a light kiss to Hakyeon's shoulder,  _ "Oh really?" _ Hakyeon nods with a soft hum at the light kiss,  _ "Yes, so as long as you don't mind the physical contact, especially with you working out of the house - physical affection can help keep me from getting too hungry." _ Taekwoon pulls back to look Hakyeon in the eyes,  _ "Too hungry? What does that imply?" _ Hakyeon giggles,  _ "With less physical contact, I am more likely to pounce on you when you get home from work. Depending on the amount & the length of my feeding sessions, it could reduce my meals to only twice a day rather three or more." _ Taekwoon chuckles,  _ "Three or more huh?" _ Hakyeon giggles lightly,  _ "Yes, sometimes a snack or two might be needed." _ Taekwoon giggles & presses a soft kiss to Hakyeon's lips. He hums happily against Taekwoon's lips & relaxes in his arms. 

He breaks away from Hakyeon's lips with a soft upturning of his lips, caressing Hakyeon's face & Hakyeon presses a kiss to Taekwoon's palm. The sweet action has Taekwoon blushing & feeling butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't expected for an incubus to be able to be so cute & sweet, showing affection like this rather than just being a sexual creature after that sensual gratification. Taekwoon takes Hakyeon's hand to lead him out to the living room & Hakyeon doesn't forget his new favorite drink. He sits down on the couch & chuckles when he sees that Hakyeon brought along his banana milk. Hakyeon drinks the remainder of his banana milk, then sets the carton aside on the table before curling up against Taekwoon's side on the couch. It had been a long time since Taekwoon had been able to cuddle with someone like this, it felt very comforting like it was the proper way to heal his soul. Although Hakyeon came into his life in an unconventional manner, there was something about the incubus that made that feel irrelevant but he couldn't quite understand how. 


	5. Technologically Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon introduces Hakyeon to smartphones, porn, kpop, & roleplaying with costumes! Taekwoon also finally gets to live out a long-held sexual fantasy but it doesn't go how he had envisioned it.

Hakyeon happily snuggles into Taekwoon's side on the couch, basking in the sweet physical affection as Taekwoon caresses his head. It had been a long time since he had gotten to feel gentle hands on him. Much longer than Taekwoon could guess. His previous assignment was short-lived, emotions & attention were focused elsewhere due to the era. Hakyeon looks up at the wall across from the couch to see a large black curved surface & it has him tilting his head in confusion,  _ "Taekwoon-ah, what is that thing?" _ He points at the object & Taekwoon chuckles lightly,  _ "That is a curved tv." _ Hakyeon pauses for a bit, wondering exactly what a tv is. He thought it seemed oddly familiar.  _ "What is a tv though?" _ Taekwoon blinks in his own confusion,  _ "It's a television.....I thought those were already around back then." _ Hakyeon opens his mouth widely in recognition, _ "Ahhhh, I remember those. We would watch news about the war on a small television occasionally." _ Taekwoon giggles lightly,  _ "Ah so you do remember. Well, at least that is one technological advancement that will be familiar to you." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Though, that still looks very different from what I remember.........There are no ears.....It's not a small box with a rounded front, it instead has a curved back....It looks much thinner too." _ Taekwoon hums & nods in response,  _ "Yeah, the tv has changed drastically over the decades. From the design, size, functionality, & shape. Though, curved back tvs like this aren't the norm yet. They're a new thing & still quite expensive." _ Hakyeon listens closely,  _ "The norm? How expensive was it?" _ Taekwoon hums,  _ "Norm, in this case, meaning normal. As for the cost of the tv, it was around two million won."  _ ( **A/N:** Meaning $2,000 USD) Hakyeon nods along to the explanation of norm but then his eyes widen at the price,  _ "Two million?!" _ He screeches in surprise. Taekwoon laughs lightly,  _ "Inflation of currency happens over time, so I know it sounds like a lot to you......Well, it still is a lot. That is an expensive tv but not to the extent that you're probably thinking." _

 

He nods slowly in semi-comprehension. The amount was startling to hear but inflation could certainly play into that. Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon,  _ "What kind of work do you do to be able to afford all of this?" _ Taekwoon presses a soft kiss to Hakyeon's forehead which has the incubus blushing slightly.  _ "I'm an accountant for a company. I make a comfortable salary to live on. It's not an exciting job though. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life & being expected to make that decision in high school is absurd. So my parents forced me to take a degree path in university towards a lucrative career & I ended up with that." _ Hakyeon listens closely,  _ "I'm not entirely sure what an accountant is......So is going to university normal now?" _ Taekwoon smiles lightly,  _ "An accountant keeps track of the spending that a company does & what they bring in. I don't know if that profession was around during the times that you were on Earth or perhaps it was called something else before. University is fairly normal now, many jobs require a higher degree for employment." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Ah so a bookkeeper! I don't know if it was common either as most companies probably did not make enough or spend enough to warrant a specific employee for that task." _ Taekwoon smiles & gives Hakyeon a little squeeze in his arms.  _ "My job isn't thrilling but it does give me my own office which separates me from the frivolity of my co-workers. Because I spend my days crunching numbers, they tend to let me be to do my work as math is something that frustrates most people."  _

 

A buzzing sound comes from the table in front of the couch, Hakyeon looks over at the table to see something lighting up & wraps his arms a little tighter around Taekwoon,  _ "What is that?" _ Taekwoon leaned forward then picked up the object from the table,  _ "This is a cell phone, it's a portable phone that I can use almost everywhere. It can also take pictures as well as video. It can be used as a storage device & I can access the internet on it........the internet.....that's going to be a tough one to describe." _ Hakyeon stares at the small & lightweight object, confused by how it could do so much but still not understanding how it does anything.  _ "Why would a phone need to do all that, how can it be a storage device? It's so small, you can't really store much of anything inside it...." _ Taekwoon chuckles lightly,  _ "Cell phones used to be only capable of making phone calls but they've evolved a lot over the past decade or so. People like having the ability to do more with their phones. Having a camera on something you bring with you everywhere makes it easier to capture pictures or film videos but not needing to carry a phone & a camera. You can store digital data on them, it isn't like a treasure chest for storing physical things. It can store the pictures & videos you take. You can also put music on it, documents, games & apps......which......I'll still need to explain the internet before you understand that more..........It's so weird needing to explain all of this to someone that looks my age, my generation grew up with all of this & we understand it the most."  _ Hakyeon couldn't help feeling that he was lacking so much when it came to this era, it seems as if he really did miss out on a lot. 

 

_ "I'm guessing that it'd be easy to notice that I don't fit in for this era........it may take a while before I am ready or capable of going out in public with you." _ Hakyeon bites his lip lightly, feeling like this would probably be the hardest time period for him to adapt to. Taekwoon sighs,  _ "I think, that is.......probably true. You've missed out on a lot, it would raise a lot of questions.......but then again, no one will ever think you're an incubus. They'll just think you're weird........or stupid. But I think that there are other things about the present world that you'll need to be warned of before we have you venturing out into it." _ Hakyeon listens closely & nods slightly into Taekwoon's chest.  _ "So.......what is the internet?" _ Taekwoon sighs,  _ "The internet.......it's a digital database of information & entertainment. If you have a question about something, you can search online.....that's another way of referring to the internet, you can search online for answer. You won't always find an answer or the right answer, it depends on what you're searching for. But you can access information readily for history, science, cooking recipes, play games, music, tv, & movies. Just about everything can be found online. You can watch tv shows or movies online, read or watch the news, talk to your friends, & talk to people around the world. You can buy things too." _ Hakyeon listens to all of the things Taekwoon listed off & it sounded pretty amazing. He had missed out on such a wonderful invention & he was curious to see what it could do. 

 

_ "What is the internet used for most?" _ Hakyeon asks as he looks up at Taekwoon's handsome face as he chuckles lightly,  _ "Well,........probably porn & pictures of cute animals." _ Hakyeon squints his eyes,  _ "Really?" _ Taekwoon huffs a little,  _ "Yeah, probably. Porn industry is huge.........wait, have you ever even seen porn?" _ Hakyeon thinks for a second,  _ "That's sexual content, right? Like pictures & books?" _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "There's more to it than that now, there are videos of people having sex. Probably billions of videos of that online." _ Hakyeon's eyes widen, not only in regard to sex acts being filmed but there being billions of videos of it. That number is so hard to comprehend.  _ "So it's normal for people to watch strangers have sex?" _ Taekwoon laughs lightly,  _ "Ah yes, but only through porn. It's still not common to watch people have sex in front of you." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Does that mean that you've watched porn?" _ Taekwoon's face flushes as he coughs a little in embarrassment,  _ "Ah y-yes, especially when I have been single. I couldn't help it,....I needed the release." _ Hakyeon bites his lip nervously,  _ "Can you show me some? I'm intrigued & I want to know more about what you'd like for me to do for you." _ Taekwoon licks his lips & nods,  _ "Just to warn you, the plots leave a lot to be desired & some close ups leave nothing to the imagination." _

 

Taekwoon unlocks his phone & Hakyeon watches the screen come alive, not expecting the change. He watches closely as Taekwoon presses a spot on the screen to open something up. He touches a blank space & a keyboard appears, Hakyeon is confused by where it is all coming from - having never seen anything like it before. The screen changes again & Hakyeon can see all these explicit pictures of gay men which has him blushing. Taekwoon presses on one of them then turns his phone to the side which changes how the content is viewed.  _ "So this is the internet, right?" _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "Yes, it is & here is a porn video." _ Taekwoon presses on a sideways triangle & then the video starts to play. There are a group of men in an office, a few in chairs along one side of the table & one man at the head of the table but then there is another man that is underneath the table. The men in the chairs are talking about something work related when the man under the table begins to rub the crotch of the man at the head of the table. Said man spreads his legs but tries not to draw attention from the other men as he opens his pants to reveal his hard shaft. The angle changes to that of the man under the table, seeing the shaft up close & Hakyeon unconsciously licks his lips, feeling his appetite making its return. Watching as the man takes in the hard shaft, the receiving man tries to mask his moan with a yawn. The other men at the table unaware of what was happening under it. The angle resumes back to a side view of the group, the man on the floor bobbing his head over the other's length. Taekwoon watches Hakyeon closely for his reaction which seems to be that he is getting horny. The guy starts to rock his hips into the other man's mouth as he continues to talk to the others. 

 

Hakyeon's eyes are clouding over as his own shaft hardens in his pants. The man opts to break the facade & rolls back to show the other men what was going on.  _ "The office slut here was just too thirsty." _ The man says as the others watch as the man on his knees continues to suck on the other's dick.  _ "You want more don't you?" _ The man moans as another man starts working on getting the slut undressed, spanking the slut's ass before spreading the cheeks to reveal something inside.  _ "This little whore even has a vibrator shoved up his ass." _ That man starts to push & pull the oddly textured dildo into the man who shudders in pleasure. The man pulls off of the other's dick,  _ "Oh please, someone fuck me! Fuck me please! I need it, need a hard cock to brutally take my slutty hole." _ Hakyeon's breathing speeds up as he starts to maneuver Taekwoon to lean back against the arm of the couch, Taekwoon licks his lips as Hakyeon undoes his pants to reveal his dripping cock. Hakyeon takes Taekwoon into his mouth with a loud moan & Taekwoon groans in pleasure as he drops his phone to the floor. Hakyeon's mouth sinks down to the base of Taekwoon's cock making him throw his head back with a moan as he slides his fingers into Hakyeon's hair to grip onto gently.  _ "I take it.....that you'll enjoy watching porn with me." _ Hakyeon pulls back his mouth slowly with a long moan, looking up at Taekwoon,  _ "I'll do whatever you want me to. Feed me however you please." _ Hakyeon's mouth returns to Taekwoon's shaft, he scrunches up Hakyeon's hair between his fingers.  _ "Right now, I want to savor your mouth on my dick. Tease me."  _

 

He takes the head into his mouth to then slowly pull back, looking up at Taekwoon innocently as his lips come off from the head to then just rub the tip over his lips. The feigned innocence as he toys with his dick has Taekwoon's shaft pulsing against the soft pillowy lips, the innocent act coming from an incubus was such an oddly contradictory but incredibly arousing sight. Hakyeon's tongue glides over the slit so agonizingly slow that it has Taekwoon whimpering for more but this is exactly what he wanted. a slow tease. Hakyeon very lightly & slowly swirls his tongue around the head, locking eyes with Taekwoon. His breathing hastens as Hakyeon continues to draw everything out. He takes the head back into his mouth to rub the tip over the inside of his cheek, the soft & slick skin rubbing against his sensitive skin had Taekwoon shuddering with a soft moan escaping his lips. Hakyeon seemed to always know exactly what Taekwoon wanted as if he were made just to please him. Hakyeon nudged the tip to rub against the ridges on the roof of his mouth, that act making Taekwoon shake in pleasure, throwing his head back with a gasp as his fingers scrunch up Hakyeon's hair again. Hakyeon smirks but then slowly pulls his mouth off of him, Taekwoon whimpers & gives a pleading look to Hakyeon, who then blows lightly & slowly over the slick skin of the head thus making Taekwoon shiver from the pleasureful tease of temperature play. 

 

Hakyeon goes down to the base & drags his bottom lip slowly over the underside of Taekwoon's cock, once he gets back to the head, Hakyeon pushes his tongue into the slit then wiggles it back & forth quickly. The sudden change in pace surprising Taekwoon & made him emit a soft gasping moan. He takes his dick back into his mouth, going down to the base a little faster then his coming back up allowing for him to graze his teeth gently over the sensitive vein on the underside. This made Taekwoon's legs shake, gripping onto Hakyeon's hair as he gasps his name. Hakyeon stops to suck on the head, moaning around it as he looks up at Taekwoon. His eyes were clouded from the pleasure & Hakyeon loved the feeling of it, knowing that Taekwoon was going to fall apart or resort to begging for more if he didn't proceed. 

 

He sucked on the slit gingerly & lapping up the precum that was coating it, moaning softly against it which elicited a whimper from Taekwoon. Hakyeon took the head back into his mouth, rolling his tongue all around it before giving a firm suck that had Taekwoon's hips bucking up. Another whimper & a pleading look from Taekwoon as well as the throbbing of his cock let Hakyeon know that it was time to do more. Hakyeon slid back down to the base, constricting his throat around the head making Taekwoon cry out his name then pulling back slowly. He started to go down on Taekwoon properly, still going slowly so then the experience could be dragged out as that was what Taekwoon had wanted. Taekwoon closed his eyes as he basked in the ecstasy of the delightfully teasing slow blowjob, Hakyeon's mouth was skillful & felt glorious on his cock. Hakyeon kept his pace slow & Taekwoon was grateful for it because he didn't want this to end so soon. The way his lips would tighten around him, his throat would constrict, or how great his tongue felt sliding along his length - it all felt so unbelievably perfect. Taekwoon's breathing speeds up as he feels his impending orgasm building, he whimpers slightly at the thought of it but he also still felt eager to release. Hakyeon kept to his pace, letting them both savor the feeling. Taekwoon's head fell back, his eyes scrunching closed, his toes curling, muscles tightening as he cums inside Hakyeon's mouth with a whimpering moan. Hakyeon eagerly drinks the cum with a happy hum, loving the feel of the orgasm that he was experiencing through Taekwoon. The slow teasing pace giving the climax a very different feel from the previous orgasms that Taekwoon has had with him. 

 

Once Hakyeon had taken every last drop, he pulls back his mouth slowly then crawls up the couch to press a soft & slow kiss to the dazed man beneath him. Taekwoon readily welcomed the sweet kiss after such a blissful orgasm, it had been so long since he had gotten head like that. A blowjob specifically for stimulating him sensually rather than just to get off quickly. It was more like that of what a partner would give someone they've been dating for a while to help them relax & as a time to spoil them. It was more intimate that way, loving even. As their tongues tangled slowly in the kiss, Taekwoon couldn't help but think that there was something different about Hakyeon in comparison to his previous sex partners & not just the incubus aspect. There was this connection that he felt developing between them, it was confusing but intoxicatingly delightful.  
  


Hakyeon slowly pulled back from the kiss to look into Taekwoon's eyes with a soft smile that was breathtakingly gorgeous, he gently brushed his thumb over Taekwoon's cheek. Hakyeon was so tender with his affection, that this all felt very real. It was almost difficult to remind himself that Hakyeon was an incubus. He was at a loss for words, the captivating tanned beauty was mystifying. Hakyeon went back to Taekwoon's lips, pressing softly against them & giving his bottom lip a gentle suck. Taekwoon couldn't make sense of anything about the perplexing nature of being with an incubus but he felt as if bringing Hakyeon into his life was something that he would never regret. His mind not considering the unknown details of their contract but only on the magical creature that he couldn't seem to resist. 

 

He let go of Taekwoon's lip after nipping it lightly with his teeth & pulling back. Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon & that speechless expression on his face had Hakyeon blushing slightly. Taekwoon smiled up at him with a blush of his own. He didn't know what to say after such an intimate experience with Hakyeon, as essentially, they were still strangers at this point. They had only barely met but Hakyeon made him feel as if they had been together for much longer while simultaneously being more mysterious than anyone he has ever met. It was confusingly contradictory but that was the magic of its beauty, of _his_ beauty. Hakyeon then just gently pressed himself against Taekwoon  & snuggled into his neck. As if he knew that words weren't needed in this moment, that only their comfort in the presence of each other was all that mattered.  
  


Hours later, they awake from their nap on the couch. Taekwoon blushes as he tucks his shaft back into his boxers & sweatpants. Hakyeon just pecks his blushing cheek. _"Ah.......so uh, do you want to watch a movie? Maybe get an idea for what the world looks like now."_ Hakyeon nods, _"That sounds like it would be helpful. I'm guessing the film industry is also much more advanced now."_ Taekwoon nods, _"It certainly is. But we'll work our way up to the more extravagant so that you aren't too overwhelmed."_ Hakyeon nods slowly though a little confused, _"Overwhelmed by what exactly?"_ Taekwoon exhales slowly, _"The special effects & all of the editing that goes into movies now. It is drastically different from anything you have seen before."_ Hakyeon nods as that sounded reasonable given the amount of time he has been away & the fact that he hadn't really seen much movie-wise to begin with.  
  


Taekwoon picks up his phone, exiting the internet window that had been playing porn hours earlier. He opens up a remote app to turn on the tv, the sudden noise startling Hakyeon as the tv starts playing the channel that it was last on. With a few taps on his phone, a menu appears on the tv that Taekwoon moves through to then select "Netflix" according to the click from the tv as it changes the channel to become Netflix instead. Hakyeon watches in amused confusion. The various pictures on the screen are already far more advanced than any newspaper ad he had ever seen.  _ "So what kind of movies do you like?" _ Hakyeon bites his lip,  _ "I don't know, I haven't really seen much & it looks like things are very different now so I may not even have an idea of what to expect." _ Taekwoon hums,  __ "Hmmm, how about you look at the pictures & determine which one looks appealing to you then we can read the synopsis to see if you'd be interested in it."  
  


They both sit up as Hakyeon looks over at the pictures & settles on one titled "White." Taekwoon looks over at him,  _ "Are you sure? That movie is a thriller." _ Hakyeon looks at him confused,  _ "What's a thriller?" _ He tilts his head as Taekwoon responds,  _ "It's a movie that is meant to scare you." _ Hakyeon blinks as he doesn't understand that as a concept,  _ "Why would people want to be scared by something?" _ Taekwoon pauses as he tries to think of an answer,  _ "I guess......some people like to be scared......in that sort of situation......for entertainment. It's not like they'd enjoy getting scared by legitimate things like serial killers or bombs." _ Hakyeon still couldn't understand the concept of wanting to be scared especially to enjoy it.  _ "I don't think I want to watch movies that are supposed to scare me." _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "Ne, I understand. I'm not fond of scary movies either but I did see this one before. It wasn't bad, I can show you a non-scary clip of it. There's a song that the movie is based around & it's a pretty good song." _ Taekwoon taps his phone to open up the menu again & selects something called "YouTube" which turns the screen a bright red before it showcases a bunch or pictures with various titles again. Taekwoon taps his phone which brings up a keyboard out of nowhere & he starts typing in a rectangular box that has a small magnifying glass. The screen changes again to show a list of pictures that correspond to the text he input.   
  


Taekwoon selects a video titled "White - Pink Dolls Dance stage." Hakyeon hears unfamiliar sounds in the song, but it sounded funky together like that. When he sees the outfits that the women are wearing, his eyes widen & he blushes brightly. From the cleavage to the exposed naval & the holes along the pants, it was all a little overwhelming for him. He looks over at Taekwoon, _"D-dd-do.....are clothes...really like that now?"_ Taekwoon nods, _"Yeah, there's a lot of clothes like that now. The fashion industry has tried out a lot of different styles."_ Hakyeon looks down at the floor in embarrassment, _"Are they......always that revealing?"_ Taekwoon shakes his head, _"There are still clothes that cover up more & there are also clothes that cover less. These are actually pretty tame."_ Hakyeon gulps, he really was not expecting that. Female fashion had been much more modest every time he had been on Earth, seeing such revealing clothes was very shocking to him.  
  


He types in "EXID - Up & Down live" & selects a picture that opens up a video.  _ "This is still tame compared to some other clothes. But this is more along the lines of what a lot of female pop groups dress like now." _ Hakyeon's eyes bug out at the short shorts & the midriff showing. When the provocative dancing starts with the hip thrusts, he jumps behind the couch with a high pitched squeak & shields his eyes from the video. Hakyeon is mortified by what he just saw. Taekwoon pauses the video, gets off the couch to go around to Hakyeon to gently rub his back, _ "What was that about?" _ Hakyeon just shakes his head,  _ "It's just......too much. When I was last here, women still wore long skirts & never showed more than their arms & the lowest part of their calves. Seeing more bare skin like that was only a sight for their husbands." _ Hakyeon felt like he had intruded upon their bodies for seeing more than what he had known to be socially acceptable in the past. Taekwoon nods & exhales slowly,  __ "Well, it looks like it will be a while till you can manage to go out in public. Though most women don't dress like that, in particular, all that often here in Korea, outside of pop stars & summertime, but it is still possible. Shouldn't traumatize you further."  
  


Taekwoon brings Hakyeon into a hug to try to soothe him & calm him down.  _ "Well, I guess that means that we should avoid beaches & water parks." _ Hakyeon wraps his arms around Taekwoon as he asks,  _ "What's a water park?" _ Taekwoon continues to rub Hakyeon's back,  _ "It's an amusement park where people go to swim & go on slides. There is water everywhere & various water-related activities to enjoy." _ Hakyeon's brows furrow in thought,  _ "There seem to be many things I don't understand about this time.......all the other times I've been on Earth, we focused on work & survival. There seem to be more frivolous activities now." _ Taekwoon nods,  __ "The world has changed drastically, many of us don't have to worry about the threat of starvation or war. So for many countries, there are lots of options for leisure time."  
  


After Hakyeon has had time to calm down, Taekwoon turns off the tv so Hakyeon can sit on the couch comfortably again. Taekwoon sighs as he remembers that he still has laundry & shopping to do. Then he realizes that he should loan Hakyeon some clothes so he has something else to wear. _"I'm going to need to do laundry but while the clothes are in the wash, we should get you to try on some of my clothes to see if they fit."_ Hakyeon hums  & nods, _"You can teach me how to do the laundry so I can do some chores around the house when you have work."_ Taekwoon smiles  & pats Hakyeon's head, "That would certainly be helpful & I'd really appreciate it." Hakyeon beams up at him then gets up off of the couch to give Taekwoon a quick hug. It was random but Taekwoon found it to be adorable so he kissed the top of Hakyeon's head. He took his hand & led him back towards the kitchen then into the laundry room.  
  


Taekwoon presses the on switch & washing machine beeps in a pleasing tone that isn't too loud but still startles Hakyeon as he hadn't been expecting it. _"Most of my clothes are black, white, & gray. I typically put the whites into their own load, doing the black & gray together. I do have some other colors as well but I don't wear them as much so you will rarely have to worry about them. But when I do wear them, toss those into a load of gray with one of these sheets from the box labeled 'color catchers' just to reduce any bleeding of colors."_ Hakyeon nods along, watching carefully to make sure that he commits the information to memory. _"This black bottle is for the dark colored clothes, you take off this measuring cup lid & pour some into the cup to the line indicated to then pour into this tray here. For the section of the tray next to that is for the fabric softener, the blue bottle, which you will need for each load no matter what color the clothes are. But this section on the left is color specific."_ Taekwoon preps a load of black laundry, acting out what he is saying. _"For whites, there is the white bottle which helps to keep the white clothes bright. Lastly is the pink bottle which is used for general colors."_ Hakyeon nods along as he watches closely, _"Okay, I understand."_ Hakyeon smiles up at Taekwoon  & pecks his lips before Taekwoon finishes off with the setting for the load of laundry. Also explaining to Hakyeon as well.  
  


They head back upstairs to look into Taekwoon's closet & as he had said, there were lots of black & white clothes. Hakyeon marveled at the different textures, patterns, styles, & fabric types. He saw at the back what looked like women's clothes, he took out the short black & white dress which had Taekwoon blushing as Hakyeon asked what it was. _"It's a French Maid costume......that I sometimes like to wear for sex or would like to see someone else wear."_ Hakyeon tilts his head in confusion but hums in approval, "It looks like a cute outfit to wear......ah, is that for the roleplaying thing you mentioned before?" Taekwoon's cheek redden further, _"Ah yes, I sometimes like to wear or have a partner wear this for roleplay. The whole servant roleplay is really hot, & men dressing in women's clothes still being rather taboo makes it feel even more forbidden."_ Taekwoon licks his lips & Hakyeon smirks slightly, _"Well, I'd be very happy to play as your maid sometime."_ He bites his lip to fight back a groan but it still slips out making Hakyeon giggle. Hakyeon then strips off his pants to try out the maid outfit & Taekwoon has to fight back the urge to tackle Hakyeon. He still had to go shopping after all. Hakyeon even puts on the headband & Taekwoon whimpers, _"God, I want to take you right now but I still need to go shopping."_ Hakyeon giggles  & nods, _"How about you go shopping now & then when you come back, Maid Hakyeon will take good care of you."_ Taekwoon nods as his breathing falters slightly before he rushes downstairs to grab his things so he could go shopping before his dick betrayed his brain.  
  


When Taekwoon finally managed to get back from the market, Hakyeon was standing there waiting for him at the entry still in his maid outfit,  _ "Welcome home sir!" _ Taekwoon growled in lust, he hadn't been able to get the image out of his head the whole time he was out. He couldn't stop thinking of having Hakyeon serve him when he got home, it had been so long since he had been able to do maid play that he could barely think straight. If he hadn't had his grocery list on his phone, he probably would have bought a bunch of irrelevant stuff by mistake in his haste to get home. He stepped out of his shoes then rushed with the bags into the kitchen as Hakyeon followed him. Taekwoon pushed the bags haphazardly into his fridge, including items that weren't meant to be refrigerated - doing this out of his own impatience.     
  


He turned around & pulled Hakyeon right up against him as he hungrily latched onto his lips, moaning against them as his slide under the dress to grope Hakyeon's bare ass.  Hakyeon eagerly accepts the kiss & pulls Taekwoon against him fully, allowing them both to register that they were already hard. Their teeth clashed together unintentionally as they were so caught up in their intense desires, only when the threat of suffocation came did they part panting. _"How shall I serve you sir?"_ Taekwoon groans, _"Undress me & then sit on the counter."_ His hands squeeze Hakyeon's ass, pulling the cheeks away from each other then rubbing them together pull a moan from the maid's lips before a hand trails up the underside of Hakyeon's hard shaft, tickling him slightly making him shiver.  
  


He pulled back reluctantly to start disrobing Taekwoon, pulling off his shirt to toss aside towards the laundry room then he pulls down both his sweatpants & the boxers. Once Taekwoon stepped out of them, they were also tossed towards the laundry room. Hakyeon had to fight the urge to not lick up the precum lining Taekwoon's tip as he had not been instructed to do so. He got up on the kitchen counter where Taekwoon could clearly make out the tent in the dress formed by Hakyeon's hard dick. _"Flip up the dress to reveal yourself & then start to play with yourself."_ Hakyeon blushes slightly, _"Yes, sir."_ He flips up the skirt of the dress to unveil his hard cock  & started to stroke himself. His legs twitched as his thumbnail teased the vein on the underside of his shaft. His toes curling as he tries to hide the discomfort & slight pain caused by him stimulating himself. Incubi do not get pleasure from playing with themselves, they must be physically stimulating their partner or their partner must be stimulating themselves in order for an incubus to feed off of their pleasure.  
  


Taekwoon watched his blushing maid playing with himself, finding the visual to be extremely erotic not only because of the act itself but also with the outfit he was wearing. Taekwoon's own hand gravitated towards his own dick to start stroking, Hakyeon relaxes as he feels the pleasure that Taekwoon is giving himself & emits a small moan as he matches their pace. Taekwoon notices that Hakyeon was imitating his method, he then began to squeeze himself in a tighter grip & jacked himself faster which Hakyeon proceeded to do as well. Hakyeon's legs were shaking from the faster pace & tighter grip, slipping out soft mewls as he pants. Taekwoon smirks as he delivers an order,  _ "Beg." _ Taekwoon's hand goes even faster over himself which Hakyeon does to himself as well, he throws his head back as he pants while his body shakes in need,  _ "Please sir, please fuck me. Please sir, I want to serve you. I live to serve you." _ Panting & crying out in unrestrained pleasure as Taekwoon squeezes himself at the base.  __ "Please sir, please, please, please, I need you. Please fuck me like you own me."  
  


He moves forward, pushing his maid to lie down on the counter & spreading his legs to line himself up with his maid's entrance then ramming himself inside. Taekwoon's eyes roll back in his head as Hakyeon's back arches up from the counter with a very appreciative moan, _"Thank you sir. Pl-please fuck me hard."_ Taekwoon chuckles as he pulls himself back slowly just a little, _"Well, you did say for me to fuck you like I own you."_ Without any hesitation, Taekwoon started to drill himself inside of Hakyeon with all his force  & grunting from the power of his thrusts. Hakyeon's body began to shake in ecstasy as he moaned loudly from the sudden intensity. _"Ooooooh fffuck, sir, fuck, fuck, sir, soooo goooood!"_ Taekwoon slammed into Hakyeon's prostate brutally with each thrust, making him cry out from the pleasure they both were feeling. All of the lust was consuming his body, making him shake constantly as if he were being kept on the edge of orgasm while still being pummeled consistently, it had him emitting high-pitched pants of "Sir" over  & over. Taekwoon couldn't get enough of the reactions that Hakyeon would give him, he was so open to feeling all the pleasure & displaying it proudly for him to witness. It was so much different from humans that would become self-conscious easily & try to reel their reactions in. Hakyeon showed exactly what he felt & how much he loved it.  
  


There was something about Hakyeon that made all of this feel so much better, his thirst for more, the intensity of his desire, everything seemed to impact Taekwoon more than it had with all his previous partners. The loud slapping of their skin together, the needy mewls from his maid, his grunting as he rams himself into his maid's tight ass to drive into his prostate was all so intoxicatingly delightful. Despite Hakyeon being his incubus, he almost felt like he was the one being owned & feeling powerless to the man beneath him. The intense desire & primal need for more of Hakyeon, it felt like he was his slave instead. Hakyeon's squealing became even more high-pitched as they worked themselves up, he could feel the tension building in his abdomen. Taekwoon started thrusting faster which had Hakyeon clawing at the counter in unrestrained bliss as his face shows just how much he was loving every second of this. Taekwoon pumped himself into Hakyeon erratically as he came inside of him, Hakyeon's cum shooting out all over his dress. They both moaned in unison as they climaxed together, Hakyeon clamping down on Taekwoon's shaft as his body tightens up from his orgasm. The euphoria rushing through him after having waited so long since his snack earlier to finally get this meal. Taekwoon panting above him & shuddering as he loses momentum as his orgasm ebbs down.  
  


Taekwoon looks down at his maid in his soiled costume, the irony of seeing a maid costume dirtied was oddly poetic & then the washing machine alerted them that the laundry was done. Hakyeon giggles lightly as he recognizes the sound & looks up at Taekwoon with a soft smile. He reaches up to tuck some sweaty hair behind his ear, the gesture & Hakyeon's expression was so sweet in contrast to what they had just been doing.  _ "A maid's work is never done." _ Hakyeon chuckles at his own words & Taekwoon can't help but to smile back at him.  _ "Shall I take care of the laundry sir?" _ Taekwoon groans at the thought of having to move, to leave the warm heat wrapped around him but he knew that it had to happen anyway. He reluctantly pulls himself out & helps Hakyeon off the counter.   
  


Hakyeon moves over to the laundry room, grabbing the earlier discarded clothes to toss into some laundry hampers. Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon bent down to pick up the clothes, biting his lip as he sees Hakyeon's bare ass peeking out from under the dress. When Hakyeon started to move the clothes from the washer to the dryer, he saw his cum seeping out from Hakyeon's ass. He watched as it trickled down his leg slowly & it re-ignited his lust as he began to harden again. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon back from the laundry room & sat down on a chair to pull Hakyeon into his lap. Hakyeon licked his lips, _"May I serve you further sir?"_ Taekwoon rubbed his cock between Hakyeon's cheeks, _"Yes, you may."_ Taekwoon nudges Hakyeon to line him back up with his cock then pushes himself in with a contented sigh, _"Work yourself back onto me."_ Taekwoon pulls up the dress to get a better view of Hakyeon's ass when he starts to push himself back onto his dick. Licking his lips as he establishes a rhythm, taking the time to appreciate how great Taekwoon's dick feels inside of him. All while Taekwoon is mesmerized at the view of his shaft disappearing into Hakyeon's ass  & then reappearing. It looked as good as it feels, the dress also bringing in its own element of appeal. He could also feel his cum from earlier smearing against his thigh as Hakyeon moved his hips over him.  
  


Taekwoon reaches a hand around to pull Hakyeon's dress up so then he could take hold of Hakyeon's shaft which has his maid shuddering as he starts to move back onto him more. Taekwoon starts gently biting along Hakyeon's neck as his hand starts to stroke him off at a rapid & harsh pace. This, in turn, had Hakyeon whimpering in pleasure as he gave more access to his neck & moved back into Taekwoon more energetically. Hakyeon's legs were shaking as he was panting out _"Sir, you take care of me so well. I am happy that I get to serve you."_ Taekwoon couldn't tell if that was part of the roleplay or not but he continued what he was doing anyway, _"You serve me very well, I should treat you properly for being so good."_ Hakyeon continued to move his hips back & forth over Taekwoon's, matching the tempo of Taekwoon's hand around his dick.  
  


Hakyeon kept moving over Taekwoon's dick like his life depended on it, his own throbbing in Taekwoon's grip as he pumped in a tight grip rapidly. Both of them panting out moans as they seek their second climax together. Hakyeon starts bouncing on Taekwoon's cock frantically as their orgasms approach. Taekwoon starts to jack Hakyeon off faster & the tighter grip around his cock has Hakyeon's ass tightening around Taekwoon's dick. Taekwoon bites down on Hakyeon's shoulder as he cums inside Hakyeon again & Hakyeon cums all over Taekwoon's hand & the maid dress. Panting out moans of the word sir over & over again as he continues to ride Taekwoon until they're both fully spent. They pant together as Hakyeon sits down fully on Taekwoon, feeling very well fed & happy. He hums happily, Taekwoon lets go of Hakyeon's cock & Hakyeon takes his hand to lick his cum off of him. Taekwoon groans,  _ "God, I need to get this maid outfit off of you before I can't control myself." _ Hakyeon chuckles as he finishes licking Taekwoon's hand clean.  _ "I just wanted you to be clean sir." _ Taekwoon nibbles up Hakyeon's neck,  __ "I know, you're a wonderful maid but I sadly have work tomorrow so we should be getting to sleep."  
  


He sighs at the thought of having to get off of Taekwoon's lap & dick. Hakyeon whimpers as he pulls himself off of Taekwoon to stand on semi-shaky legs. He pulls the soiled maid dress off of himself to put in a laundry hamper. Taekwoon walks over to show Hakyeon what setting to put the dryer on before they head upstairs to go to sleep with Hakyeon curling up to Taekwoon's side.  
  


Taekwoon awakes to a wet sensation tickling his balls, he licks his lips with a faint hum as Hakyeon gently sucks on one of his balls. He slowly starts to open his eyes as Hakyeon moves his mouth to suck on the other ball gently. Taekwoon lightly pets Hakyeon's head,  _ "This is an alarm clock that I can actually enjoy waking up to." _ Hakyeon hums around the sac in his mouth before slowly pulling back,  _ "I'd be happy to always wake you like this." _ Hakyeon begins to slowly trail his lips up Taekwoon's hard length, his tongue swirling around the head slowly before sliding up to the slit to lick up the slight precum already lining it.  _ "Feeding on you like this in the morning also means that I will be less likely to pop in at your work & distract you." _ Taekwoon's dick throbbed at the imagery that sentence gave him & when Hakyeon's warm mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, he shuddered.  _ "Ah please, you are free to stop by when I'm at work. I'd love that. Dreamt so much of having sex in my office." _ Hakyeon hummed around the head & sucked on it forcefully making Taekwoon's legs shake before Hakyeon pulled back,  __ "Looks like I'll be visiting you at work quite often then."  
  


He guided Hakyeon's head back to his cock which he happily took in & then bucked up into his mouth suddenly, _"Please see me at work frequently."_ As Taekwoon got lost in thoughts about office sex that he had dreamed of for probably half his life thanks to porn, he took hold of Hakyeon's head  & fucked his warm mouth erratically. Yesterday he was upset with himself for not having summoned the demon sooner so then he could make use of his free time over the weekend but now he realizes that today he can finally live out a long-held fantasy. His hips lift off of the bed to ram into the back of Hakyeon's throat at a rapid pace, none of his previous partners could ever compare to Hakyeon's mouth & obedience. He could be the wild animal in bed that he always wanted to be, Taekwoon couldn't fathom having Hakyeon in his life to have any downsides. Everything seemed to be better than anything he had ever dreamed of, signing his soul away to Hell seemed to be worth it for all that he was getting out of this. With a few more brutally forceful thrusts up, Taekwoon was cumming in Hakyeon's mouth. They both moaned as the pleasure ebbed through their bodies & Hakyeon drank up everything Taekwoon had to offer him.  
  


Hakyeon pulled back slowly then moved up to press a soft kiss to Taekwoon's lips & Taekwoon hummed against them, he really enjoyed these sweet kisses after getting head. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon which brought a smile to the tanned man's face.  _ "Would you like to go further or wait until later when you're at the office?" _ Taekwoon licked his lips & looked at the clock,  _ "As long as you can wait until I'm at the office then I'll take that. I kind of want to really go at it then." _ Hakyeon giggled & nodded,  _ "Sounds good to me Taekwoonie." _ He pressed another soft & slow kiss to Taekwoon's lips. Their tongues tangled briefly before Taekwoon groaned,  _ "We keep doing this & I won't contain myself till later. I should really hop in the shower." _ Hakyeon nods & pulls himself back, taking Taekwoon's hands to pull him to sit up in bed.  _ "Do you want me to join you?" _ Taekwoon shakes his head,  __ "As much fun as that sounds, I don't think I have the self-control for it right now."  
  


Hakyeon giggles as Taekwoon gets up from the bed to head into the shower & figures that he'll take a shower after Taekwoon leaves for work. Minutes later, he emerges from the bathroom freshly cleaned with his hair semi-damp after towel drying it. He begins to get dressed in a black suit, white shirt & black tie. Hakyeon watches as he got dressed & admired how great his body looked both nude & fully dressed. He felt lucky to have an assignment that he considered very attractive, he only hoped that Taekwoon felt the same about him.  
  


He followed Taekwoon downstairs, though still nude as he planned to get dressed after his own shower. Taekwoon opened up the fridge to find the haphazardly thrown in groceries from yesterday. He took out a bag & shook his head at what he found, _"I was so horny last night that I put toilet paper in the fridge!"_ They both burst into a fit of giggles at how weird that was. He grabbed a parfait cup, the orange juice  & a banana milk from the fridge after setting aside the cold toilet paper. Taekwoon handed the banana milk to a very smiley Hakyeon that happily accepted his new favorite drink, he couldn't help but to chuckle at how cute Hakyeon was with it as he drank it like it was precious to him. Taekwoon got out a glass for him to pour his orange juice into then put the orange juice back in the fridge. He took a sip before grabbing a spoon to start eating his parfait.  
  


After Taekwoon finished his breakfast & brushed his teeth, he was heading towards the door when Hakyeon went over to him to kiss him before he set off for work. Though it was a simple gesture, it still stirred up some butterflies to have someone to kiss him goodbye & know that they'll be waiting for him to come home later. They gave each other several sweet & short kisses one after another before Taekwoon reluctantly pulled back though with a smile,  _ "I'll see you later." _ Hakyeon nodded as he smiled back at him,  __ "Have a nice day at work Taekwoonie."  
  


Taekwoon left the house with a smile on his face, & after he was out of sight - a swirl of flames appeared next to Hakyeon. The smile Hakyeon had now deflated at the arrival of Wonsik, _"Hmmm, walking around naked - things must be going well."_ Hakyeon just narrowed his eyes at Wonsik, _"What are you doing here?"_ He asked with an annoyed tone. _"Just checking up on you."_ Hakyeon rolled his eyes, _"I'm going to take a shower."_ Wonsik smirks, _"Can I join you?"_ Hakyeon glares at him, _"Fuck off, you touch me & I'll report you to Satan."_ Wonsik chuckles, _"Is that any way to talk to your friend?"_ Hakyeon scoffs, _"Friend? You're a pimp in demon's clothing."_ Wonsik tilts his head in acknowledgment of that statement, _"Indeed I am, but I'm also the only other person you have any contact with."_ Hakyeon starts to ascend the stairs, _"That depends on your definition of 'person.'"_ Wonsik chuckles as he disappears in another swirl of flames.  
  


After Hakyeon took a shower, having shampooed & conditioned it for the first time in this era - he couldn't help but to enjoy the smell & how shiny his hair looked. He went over to Taekwoon's closet, hoping that Taekwoon wouldn't mind him borrowing his clothes or that no clothes were off limits. He pulled out a pair of black jeans with a red & black chunky horizontally striped knit sweater. He searched the drawers for a pair of underwear, smiling when he finally found them. The pants were somewhat of a struggle to put on, he wasn't sure if he was just too big for them or if perhaps they were supposed to be this tight. Once he was fully dressed, he stood in front of the full-length mirror & admired the outfit. It looked nice & hopefully Taekwoon would approve of him wearing it.  
  


As Hakyeon didn't know much about how to function in this era or know what he was or wasn't allowed to do in the house. He just wandered around, looking at everything but avoiding touching things in fear that they'd break them because he didn't know how to use them. It was rather boring to wait in a silent & empty house so he went in search of some books to help pass the time till his next feeding.  
  


Taekwoon had been at work for a few hours trying to keep himself on task with his job but his usual slump around lunchtime hit & his brain began to wander to thoughts of Hakyeon with him in his office. Without even a second thought, a hand travels to his crotch & he begins to rub his shaft through the material of his pants. He felt himself twitch as his eyes closed in pleasure. His cock started to rise, he unzipped his pants & fished his cock out from his boxers. He bit his lip as he started to stroke himself, emitting a shuddering breath at the skin to skin contact. He had jerked off in his office too many times to count & it was probably the main reason why he stayed at this company, the privacy of his own office. With a particularly good tug, a small moan slipped out.  
  


A swirl of flames appeared next to his desk which briefly startled him but then his dick throbbed with desire knowing what would come next was the hot office sex that he had dreamed of for so long. Hakyeon licked his lips,  _ "Such a naughty boy playing with yourself at work." _ Taekwoon's breath sped up, he hadn't quite expected it to turn into that kind of play but now that it was an option - he didn't have the control to reject it.  _ "Yes, I've been a bad boy. Please teach me a lesson." _ Hakyeon chuckles lightly,  _ "You have me to serve you & yet you're still using your own hand, it's rude for you to not include me." _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "I'm sorry, I can be a good boy I promise." _ Hakyeon shakes his head as he undoes the top few buttons on Taekwoon's shirt, he removes the tie.  _ "I don't think I believe you." _ Before he knew what was happening, Hakyeon had managed to tie Taekwoon's wrists behind his back with his tie.   
  


Whispering against Taekwoon's lips, _"There, now I can punish my naughty boy properly & can play with you how I choose to."_  The whispering had his cock jumping, it was so hot to hear & reminded him further of how they were going to do something that they weren't supposed to be doing at his work. Taekwoon had never considered bondage as part of his office fantasy but now he feels like that was something that needed to be included. Hakyeon drags a single nail down Taekwoon's chin slowly down to the fourth button. _"You like that don't you? Me whispering to you like this."_ Taekwoon nods  & he feels Hakyeon's hand sliding into his shirt, his nail circling around his perky nipple making Taekwoon shudder at the delightfully ticklish sensation. Suddenly he pinches the nipple & twists it harshly, Taekwoon bites down on his lip to keep from moaning out.  
  


_"Can you be a good boy for me & be quiet as I play with you?"_ Taekwoon nods frantically, _"Yes, I'll be a good boy for you. Please, please, I need you."_ The desperation was very apparent, he already looked like a disheveled mess  & the fun hadn't even begun yet. Hakyeon gets down onto his knees in front of Taekwoon's spread legs & under his desk where he is hidden from view from the other side. Taekwoon's dick jumps & throbs in desire, he had always fantasized about getting head discreetly under a desk.  
  


Hakyeon gently placed his lips over the slit to drink up the precum that was already there, the gentle suck had Taekwoon's legs twitching & his restrained hands clenched behind him. He slowly swirled his tongue around the head while staring up at him, just barely making contact with it which had Taekwoon whimpering. Hakyeon nipped gently down the side of his length & whispered against it on his way back up, _"My naughty boy is so eager for play time."_ Taekwoon nods enthusiastically, _"Yes, yes, yes, please I need you so much."_ Hakyeon chuckles lightly before taking the head between his lips to swirl his tongue fully all over it rather than his previous teasing, Taekwoon couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips  & it made him blush as he remembered that he should be quiet for doing something like this at work of all places.  
  


His mouth pulls back as a hand slides slowly up to then sharply pinch one of Taekwoon's nipples making his body shake in surprise. _"You said you'd be a good boy for me, you promised."_ Taekwoon's breathing sped up, _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you. I'll be better I swear."_ Hakyeon twisted the nipple  & Taekwoon bit his lip to keep quiet, _"You don't want us to get caught in here like this, now, do you?"_ Taekwoon shakes his head, _"Then you should keep quiet, good boys only let me hear them in pleasure."_ That possessive statement not only made Taekwoon blush but also gave him butterflies at the thought of Hakyeon wanting to be the only person to hear him in such an intimate manner.  
  


He took him back into his mouth to suck on the head, just bobbing his tightly wrapped lips over it again & again. Taekwoon's legs became jelly as he relaxed as a result of the pleasurable sensation, he opted to close his eyes so that he would be less inclined to make noise as a result of seeing his long time fantasy being acted out. When Hakyeon could sense that he was being more obedient, he started to go down on Taekwoon's entire length which had Taekwoon's breath hitching when Hakyeon was suddenly down at the base. He opened his eyes, taking in the visual again & biting his lip to keep from groaning at how amazingly erotic it was to see Hakyeon on his knees under his desk with his cock in his mouth. His fingers clenched behind him again & closed his eyes as Hakyeon continued to go down on him slowly. Taekwoon licked his lips as he relaxed from Hakyeon's glorious mouth wrapped around his dick, the sudden occasional harsh sucks had him going dizzy from the pleasure. His mouth was so talented & felt so good that it made Taekwoon think as if it was made just for him.  
  


Hakyeon would take him to the brink of climax but then pull back for Taekwoon to simmer back down. He kept doing this, loving how much it made Taekwoon squirm & how it drew out his feeding - which made this an even tastier meal to enjoy. Taekwoon was a sweaty & needy mess, desperate for release after constant teasing. Short of breath as he whimpers, _"Please Hakyeon, please, let me cum."_ His body was shaking as it tried to adjust to the constant teasing, so close to achieving the bliss he has waited so long for but still not getting it yet. Hakyeon relented because Taekwoon begged so nicely. He wound his lips around him tightly then started to go down over his shaft rapidly, the sudden change in pace had Taekwoon's entire body shuddering. He opened his eyes briefly again, biting his lip with a groan at how damn good the view was. He closed his eyes again to try to control himself as Hakyeon worked his magic. Taekwoon could feel the tension in his abdomen building again, his legs started to shake constantly as his orgasm was ready to wash over him. When Hakyeon sucked harshly at the base  & his throat constricted around the head, Taekwoon's climax hit him like a freight train. His body arched & tensed as he moaned loudly while releasing all his cum down Hakyeon's throat.  
  


As his eyes were closed, his face contorted in pleasure & focusing on his orgasm, Taekwoon had not noticed that someone had opened the door. That person walked over towards Taekwoon's desk as Taekwoon was panting as the pleasure of his long-awaited orgasm traveled throughout his body. His eyes only opened when he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder that startled him. Hakyeon having heard the intruder had quickly shape-shifted into a woman before he could be seen. Taekwoon looks up to see his boss, he had never blushed so much in his life as he was absolutely mortified for his boss to see him like this. He was speechless, he just wanted to curl up in a ball & hide. He couldn't even tuck himself back in with his hands tied behind him.  
  


Hakyeon crawled out from under the desk & Taekwoon was surprised to see him as a woman but even more so at who he resembled. Taekwoon's boss gasps, _"Eunji-ya, .......I didn't see you on the security cameras........yyyy-you're dating our Taekwoon."_ Hakyeon wasn't sure how he knew the name of the person he transformed into, _"Ah yes, I am. I'm sorry for having done something like this here. I hope you won't take it out on my Taekwoonie. You won't tell anyone right?"_ His boss is still flabbergasted at seeing Eunji like this, especially knowing what had just happened between her  & his employee. _"Yes, Eunji-ya, I promise I won't tell anyone. You're welcome here anytime."_  She smiles up at him, _"Thank you so much, it really does mean the world to me."_ His boss just nods, _"Ah yeah, no problem."_ He turns to Taekwoon  & gives him a nod of approval, _"You sly dog."_ Taekwoon just sits there helplessly, feeling like a strange mixture of emotions. His boss leaves the room  & Hakyeon rushes off to the door to lock it.  
  


_ "You didn't tell me it wasn't locked." _ Hakyeon pants as he is overwhelmed by how close that was.  _ "I'm sorry, I forgot." _ Hakyeon fans himself to try to calm down,  _ "Why did you transform into a kpop idol? That's going to be really hard to explain." _ Hakyeon looks down at himself as Eunji,  _ "I don't know what that means." _ Taekwoon exhales slowly.  _ "Eunji is a Korean pop star, a member of a girl group.........much like the videos you saw yesterday." _ Hakyeon's eyes widen,  _ "Eunji-ya dresses like that!!!" _ Taekwoon looks at him in confusion,  _ "How do you know her name & why would her style choices matter to you?" _ Hakyeon looks flustered,  _ "I.......I....jjust transformed into someone I used to know, I panicked." _ Taekwoon was shocked to hear that & intrigued to know more.  _ "How did you know Eunji?" _ Hakyeon looks around, everywhere but at Taekwoon,  _ "I can't say." _ Taekwoon sighs & then licks his lips, his dick had somehow managed to re-harden despite his embarrassment from earlier. Perhaps the getting caught kink that he enjoyed in porn had somehow transferred into real life as well.  _ "I've never been with a woman before & you're already like this so maybe..." _ Hakyeon loudly refuses,  _ "NO!!!" _ He then stutters & shakes his head, _ "I'm sorry but I can't do that as Eunji." _ Now Taekwoon was really interested in what the reasoning was for that but figured he end up with another non-answer.  __ "I'm sorry I asked."  
  


Hakyeon transformed back into himself though his thoughts were elsewhere, his hunger still lingered. He had yet to climax himself today & was certainly feeling the impact of the lack of a proper feeding session. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself to refocus then moved forward to finish unbuttoning Taekwoon's shirt, _"Are you going to untie me?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"No, you were a very bad boy & didn't lock the door. You need to be punished."_ Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon up to his feet to then push him against the desk folded in half. He pulls down Taekwoon's pants & boxers till they're wrapped around his ankles. With Taekwoon's face pressed against his desk, Hakyeon pulls his hand back to spank Taekwoon's ass harshly. Taekwoon squeaks in surprise but is certainly not opposed to the treatment, his cock twitched as it rubbed against the edge of the desk from the sudden spank. He loved how his nipples also got some friction as he was propelled forward briefly. Hakyeon spanked him again harder & Taekwoon's eyes rolled back into his head.  
  


He continued to vent out his frustration of being unable to explain things to Taekwoon, he landed slap after slap, watching as his ass turned bright red. When he finally got that out of him, he dropped down to his knees & pried apart the red cheeks to stick his tongue inside. Taekwoon had not been expecting that after all the delightfully torturous spanks & he began to drool onto his desk from all of the stimulation to various sensitive parts. Hakyeon's tongue licked around the inner rim going back & forth till he suddenly lengthed his tongue again to lick all over Taekwoon's prostate. His legs shook as he moaned out in surprise of the magical appendage teasing his most sensitive place again. His legs were about to buckle from the overwhelming euphoria streaming through his body.  __ "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hakyeon please, I'm going to fall.....I can't.....please, I want you in me."  
  


Hakyeon reaches through Taekwoon's legs to squeeze the base of his cock to keep him from cumming as he continues to tongue fuck Taekwoon's prostate, wanting to feed on this intense pleasure a little longer before finally getting inside of him to properly finish his meal. Taekwoon whimpers into the desk as Hakyeon continues to abuse the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves within him. His restrained hands clench tightly behind him as his body takes the onslaught of extreme pleasure all while keeping him from that pure white bliss of orgasming.  
  


When Hakyeon finally pulls back his tongue & releases his grip on Taekwoon's dick, he almost falls to the floor but thanks Hakyeon for moving on. He peels off the sweater, unzips his pants & fetches his cock from the confines of his underwear. He lines himself up with Taekwoon's entrance & plunges himself inside to the hilt. Taekwoon gets the wind knocked out of him from how sudden he was filled with Hakyeon's rock hard cock after all of that teasing. _"Please Hakyeon, fuck me hard, please, I need it so much."_ Hakyeon notices the large pool of drool by Taekwoon's mouth  & smirks at just how much Taekwoon had been enjoying himself. _"I have been waiting all day for this Taekwoonie."_ He slid out slowly then slowly back in which had Taekwoon whimpering as it wasn't what he was craving, it seemed as if Hakyeon was hell-bent on teasing him like crazy.....or so he thought.  
  


Hakyeon began to ram himself into Taekwoon's tight ass like a wild animal, drilling into Taekwoon's already sensitive prostate after the tongue fucking. Taekwoon began to pant out soft cries of Hakyeon's name. The combination of the brutal fucking into his already vulnerable prostate, the force of the thrusting causing friction between his nipples with the desk, & his cock rubbing up against the edge of the desk. Taekwoon was an absolute mess of sexual desperation, it was all too much to handle at once but it all felt so fucking good that he'd never be able to turn down this kind of pleasure. Hakyeon fucked him like Taekwoon was a toy made specifically for this. Though being reduced to a toy would normally not sit well with him, right now, he was in no way wanting to complain. It was all so damn gloriously sexy & arousing, all of his senses felt alive as Hakyeon basically made Taekwoon his bitch. It was a role that he would take gladly though.  
  


He drove into him hard & fast, panting as he could feel their orgasm approaching. He knew it was going to a hell of a ride & probably one of his best feedings ever. Taekwoon started to make squeaky pants against his wooden desk until he couldn't hold back anymore & then with an unintentionally loud moan, he came all over his desk. His ass clamping down tightly on Hakyeon as he came inside of him. Both their bodies tensed from the extreme intensity of their orgasms, practically having an out of body experience with how damn amazing it felt. Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon back to sit in his lap as he sat in the chair to relax after such a deliciously filling feeding session. He pressed soft kisses to Taekwoon's neck which had him blushing & feeling ticklish.  
  


_ "Was I too hard on you?" _ Hakyeon asks gently into Taekwoon's skin. He shakes his head,  _ "No, I loved it." _ He chuckles & huffs, his mouth feeling so dry after all of that. He licked his lips,  _ "You've really spoiled me, I don't know if I'll be able to get anything done after this. I just want to nap now." _ Hakyeon chuckles,  _ "I'm sorry about your lack of productivity then, but damn that was a phenomenal meal!" _ Taekwoon bites his lip & blushes,  _ "Really?" _ Hakyeon nudges his chin towards him,  _ "Yes, it was really really amazing." _ He softly kisses Taekwoon's lips which he happily accepts, wishing he could just go home now & cuddle with Hakyeon but sadly he couldn't. He pulled back from the kiss with a reluctant whimper,  _ "As much as I would like to stick with you like this, I'm still at work." _ Hakyeon nods & begins to untie Taekwoon's wrists, he rolls his shoulders from the discomfort of being restrained for so long.  _ "I'll give you a massage later to make up for that." _ Taekwoon smiles,  __ "I'd really appreciate that."  
  


Hakyeon helps Taekwoon to get off of him & to stand up, they both were reluctant to separate but it sadly had to be done. He pulls Taekwoon's pants & boxers back up before tucking himself back into his own. Taekwoon buttons up his shirt as Hakyeon licks up the cum from the desk.  _ "Guess I'll see you at home then." _ Hakyeon was about to leave before Taekwoon grabbed his arm,  _ "My boss is going to be expecting to see Eunji on the security cameras." _ Hakyeon tilts his head,  _ "Security cameras?" _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "They're fairly common in this era & he'll get suspicious if you didn't turn up on the cameras both coming & going........so you'll need to go out the normal way like a human." _ Hakyeon nods slowly,  _ "I can't go alone though." _ Taekwoon inhales slowly,  _ "I'll walk you out & help you find a place where you can leave safely."  _ Hakyeon nods & then transforms back into Eunji.  _ "You'll need to wear a hat though, kind of need to conceal the random celebrity face." _


	6. Kpoped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon is very curious about who Eunji was to Hakyeon in the past & hopes to get some answers. He is also confused by how Hakyeon reacts to seeing Wonsik, the demon that assigned him. Taekwoon has Hakyeon morph himself into Jaejoong to live out many of his masturbatory dreams. Their contracts are finally signed & unexpected guest comes to help Hakyeon.

When Taekwoon opened the door to his house, he saw a little black kitty sleeping a couple meters from the door. He was a little confused about how the cat got inside & wondered if Hakyeon had brought him in. He steps out of his shoes & approaches the cat slowly. He starts to pet him & the cat slowly opens its eyes, looking up at him groggily. The cat yawns before it speaks,  _ "Welcome home Taekwoonie." _ Hakyeon yawns again before he rubs his head up against Taekwoon's hand. He should have known that the cat was Hakyeon but still, he was surprised to hear a cat talk suddenly.  _ "So why are you a cat right now?" _ He asks as he scratches behind Hakyeon's cat ears,  _ "Ah, that feels gooooooood~ Scratch more to the left ear." _ Taekwoon chuckles, it was odd to watch a cat's mouth move & make out human language. The ability to talk to animals is something Taekwoon had always wanted though he didn't expect it to ever happen especially like this.  _ "I wanted to take a cat nap while I waited for you to come home. Cats sleep better than humans & they can also recognize their owner's footsteps by sound........I wanted to be awake when you got back but had such a good meal that I was still out cold. Would you like me to change back?" _ Taekwoon hums softly,  _ "No, I think I'd like to snuggle with a cute kitty." _

Taekwoon scoops Hakyeon up from the floor & Hakyeon puts his front legs up to the sides of Taekwoon's neck as if to hug him. He licks at the tip of Taekwoon's nose which has Taekwoon giggling at the feel of the sandpaper tongue tickling him. He takes him over to the couch to lie down. Hakyeon immediately starts to gently knead Taekwoon's chest & Taekwoon scratches under Hakyeon's chin.  _ "So you said earlier that it was  a 'phenomenal' meal.....are there types of meals that are better than others?" _ Hakyeon licks one of Taekwoon's fingertips & he switches to scratching behind the ears so he could speak.  _ "Usually the best meals are the ones that the assignment enjoys the most.......assuming that both of them are comfortable with whatever they're doing. But it is often their favorite fetish or something really taboo that has secretly turned them on for a long time. Outside of that, being a vampire or having tentacles are some of the best meals."  _ Taekwoon nods slowly as it made sense considering incubi feed on pleasure,  _ "Why vampires & tentacles in particular?" _ He starts scratching down Hakyeon's spine,  _ "As a vampire, I can not only feed on you through your pleasure but can also literally feed on you through your blood. It heightens the experience. As for the tentacles, well I can stimulate more of you at once & overload you with pleasure. Use of tentacles ends up being like a several course meal in one feeding session. It usually results in both the incubus & assignment passing out afterward then taking a long sleep after the over-stimulation."  _

He starts scratching Hakyeon at the base of his spine by his tail which has Hakyeon arching into the scratches & purring loudly which made Taekwoon giggle a little.  _ "How are you feeling after having been restrained for so long earlier? Would you like your kitty to give you a massage?" _ Taekwoon chuckles lightly,  _ "A kitty massage sounds really cute." _ Hakyeon smiles up at him,  _ "Roll over for me then, I can balance & move along with you if you go slowly." _ Taekwoon nods then slowly starts to roll over, Hakyeon expertly keeps his balance as if he is seasoned at log rolling. Once Taekwoon is on his stomach, Hakyeon starts to knead his paws into his upper right shoulder which has Taekwoon humming at the gentle massage from the little paws. 

_ "You said.....Eunji....is a kpop idol.....what exactly is that?" _ Hakyeon asks softly. The question about Eunji peaked Taekwoon's interest, wondering if he could learn more about why Hakyeon reacted like how he did earlier.  _ "She is part of a girl group that performs songs on stage both singing & dancing. Kpop is Korean pop music......or 'popular' music, I'm not sure if that was a term when you were last on Earth but that is what pop music means." _ Hakyeon moves a few centimeters to knead a new spot.  _ "Does she.....dress like the girls in those videos for performances?" _ Taekwoon hums in thought,  _ "I don't think so. Her group Apink is known for sticking to an innocent concept so I think they wear more modest clothing."  _ Hakyeon smiles as he kneads a new spot.  _ "I don't really pay attention to girl groups though because I'm gay, I naturally have more interest in the boy bands." _

Hakyeon nods as he kneads another spot,  _ "So why are you so fixated on Eunji?"  _ Hakyeon pauses in his kneading,  _ "She was someone I used to know, a long time ago. She brought joy to my life until....things went wrong.....I can't really tell you more than that." _ Taekwoon listens closely, he could sense that Eunji was someone that Hakyeon cared deeply for but he wanted to know why. But given that description, it sounds like maybe she was around for one of those bad assignments & maybe took care of him.  _ "Why can't you really go into more detail on things?" _ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath as he gently starts kneading the other shoulder.  _ "There are rules in my contract if I break them, it could be bad for me or for both of us. I know it must be frustrating that you can't get proper answers from me on certain things......I wish I could tell you......that I could warn you....but I can't. I can save us both but only if I don't break the rules." _ Taekwoon's heart races at the mention of warning him & saving them, it made him anxious.  _ "Save us from what?" _ Hakyeon's paws stop kneading,  _ "I can't say....." _

Hakyeon continued on giving Taekwoon a massage in awkward silence as Taekwoon took his time to process their conversation before he ended up falling asleep for a nap. Once he was asleep, Hakyeon lied down on Taekwoon's back & fell back asleep himself. When Taekwoon shifted under him as he awoke from his nap, Hakyeon walked up his back to lick Taekwoon's cheek. The sandpaper tongue tickled him as he awoke with a smile.  _ "I need to get up & make myself some dinner." _ Hakyeon nods then leaps off of the couch to allow Taekwoon to get up, he follows after him to the kitchen & jumps up on the counter to watch as he takes out things to prepare a meal for himself. 

Taekwoon grabs a box of pasta with a seasoning packet, grabbing a pot to put it all in, pouring the needed amount of water into a measuring cup then into the pot. Doing the same for the milk & cutting up the butter needed for the pasta. He adds a couple tablespoons of chili garlic sauce to the pot, mixing it all together as he waits for it to boil.  _ "Have you really never eaten food?" _ There is a silence following the question that made him wonder if Hakyeon was even still in the room as Hakyeon tries to structure his answer properly,  _ "I......have eaten before." _ Taekwoon looks back at him in confusion,  _ "I thought incubi couldn't digest food..." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "I've tried food before & I loved it......but I can't keep it down." _ Taekwoon hums in thought,  _ "So your body forces it back up like with an allergic reaction." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "I gave up trying a few assignments ago. It wasn't a pleasant experience." _ Hakyeon sways from side to side on his paws as he looks down at the counter, words swirling in his head that he can't say aloud.  _ "How many assignments have you had?" _ Hakyeon sighs,  _ "I can't answer that." _

Once the mixture is boiling, he tosses in the pasta. He grates some parmesan cheese after mixing the pasta. Once the pasta is finally done, he pours the pasta into a bowl then tops it with the cheese. He grabs some chopsticks then heads over to the table to sit down to eat. Hakyeon jumps down from the counter to only jump up onto the table, he looks at the bowl of pasta wishing that he could eat it but knowing that it would only hurt him later. Taekwoon smiled at Hakyeon as he began to eat his food, scratching behind his ears with his other hand which Hakyeon purred happily in response to the attention until a swirl of flames appeared beside the table. Hakyeon backed up & hissed at Wonsik,  _ "How hospitable of you Hakyeon, you learned well from him."  _

Wonsik reached over to pet Hakyeon but Hakyeon backed up then a pair of black wings appeared from his sides to fly away from him. Taekwoon was confused by how much Hakyeon seemed to want nothing to do with Wonsik. He also wondered who it was that Wonsik referred to.  _ "Why are you back here?" _ Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon & noticed that his words implied that Wonsik had come at some other time.  _ "I wanted to see how your assignment was taking a liking to you." _ Hakyeon continued to hover over them, keeping a couple meters of space between himself & Wonsik.  _ "The 72-hours isn't up yet, we don't need you here till then."  _

_ "Well, I do hope that Hakyeon is treating you better than he does me for both your sakes." _ Taekwoon is unsure of how to handle this situation & what to say.  _ "Hakyeon treats me very well, I have no complaints." _ Taekwoon sees a flicker of scorn adorning Wonsik's features.  _ "Perhaps you can teach Hakyeon some proper manners then, he should learn to be more hospitable to your guests." _ Hakyeon growls,  _ "Fuck off Wonsik." _ He smirks up at the flying cat,  _ "Just wait Hakyeon, I will wear you down & you're going to regret your behavior towards me." _ Wonsik disappears in a swirl of flames, Hakyeon slowly descends back down. His wings disappearing as he curls up in Taekwoon's lap.

He looks down at him,  _ "Care to tell me what that was about?" _ He notices that Hakyeon is shivering, he starts to slowly pet him to calm him down.  _ "Wonsik is an evil bastard, you'll learn to hate him too." _ Taekwoon had so many questions but he had a feeling that most of them would never be answered. Taekwoon so far, had no reason to hate Wonsik. In fact, all he had was a reason to thank him for bringing Hakyeon into his life. He didn't understand the strong reaction Hakyeon had to his presence. It was the first time he had seen the two of them interact & clearly there was some story there as to why it went down like that.  _ "Who was it that he said you learned from?" _ Hakyeon tried to breathe calmly,  _ "He was referring to another incubus." _ Taekwoon took another bite of his food,  _ "So you've met other incubi then?" _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Is there a hangout spot for incubi?" _ Hakyeon sighs,  _ "I can't discuss what we do in Hell, where we go, all of that." _ Taekwoon saw that one coming,  _ "So Wonsik was here earlier?" _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "He came here after you left this morning." _ Hakyeon sits up & looks up at Taekwoon as he eats,  _ "Taekwoonie...........can you promise me something?" _ Taekwoon looks down at him & nods,  _ "Of course I can." _ Hakyeon looks up at him, he can see what looks like fear in his eyes,  _ "Don't let Wonsik touch me." _ Taekwoon understood that there was some significance in that promise, something that Hakyeon wasn't telling him but he could see that it was very important that he kept that promise.  _ "I promise you Hakyeon, I won't let him touch you." _ Hakyeon stood up on his hind legs to reach his front legs around Taekwoon's neck to give him a hug.  

Taekwoon pets down Hakyeon's back as he eats, wanting to help him feel at ease after seeing Wonsik. Though he had no idea as to why there was so much tension between them, he knew that there was certainly a very involved history that must be very unpleasant for Hakyeon to react like that. It was so out of character, or at least he assumed it was, considering technically Wonsik probably knows Hakyeon better than him at this point. When he finishes his bowl of pasta, while still holding onto Hakyeon, he moved over to the sink to squirt some soap into the bowl then run hot water inside for it to soak.  _ "Do you want me to grab you a drink before we head up to our room?" _ Hakyeon hums,  _ "Water should be fine."  _ Taekwoon nods & grabs a bottle of water. He heads upstairs to their room with Hakyeon in his arms. 

_ "Now that I've eaten, are you hungry Hakyeon?" _ He nods,  _ "Yes, I could use a good feeding session before we go to sleep again." _ Taekwoon smiles & nods,  _ "Well, you did say that things that I would really enjoy would make for some of the best meals. There is a kpop idol that I've fantasized about for a really long time." _ Hakyeon looks up at him,  _ "It's not Eunji right?" _ Taekwoon shakes his head,  _ "I'm gay remember. So it's a man that I've been fantasizing about." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Right, sorry. I just..." _ Taekwoon scratches Hakyeon's head,  _ "Besides, there are hundreds of idols out there so don't always assume I'm talking about Eunji." _ Hakyeon eyes widen,  _ "Hundreds? Isn't that too much, that's a lot of people. How could the public keep up with all of them." _ Taekwoon hums,  _ "They don't. Most idols don't achieve long-lasting fame & many never achieve fame at all." _ Hakyeon nods as that makes sense.

_ "Anyway, so I would like to see you transform into Kim, Jaejoong. He's one of my favorite singers & he is incredibly beautiful." _ Taekwoon pulls his phone out of his pocket to show Hakyeon a video from Jaejoong's 'Intermodulation' photobook shoot. (( [ https://youtu.be/-5WfizsUpRQ?t=1m26s ](https://youtu.be/-5WfizsUpRQ?t=1m26s) ))  _ "This is an older video of him but this is when I felt the most attracted to him, his body was in great shape & he looks like an anime character." _ Hakyeon watches the video & he is amazed at how gorgeous the man is.  _ "I don't know what an anime character is but he looks too good to be real." _ Taekwoon chuckles,  _ "Anime is a Japanese term for the word animation, so he looks more like a character that is drawn to perfection than like that of us mere mortals." _ Hakyeon nods at the explanation, he leaps down to transform into Jaejoong. His appearance mirroring that of the video & Taekwoon can feel himself hardening just from the sight before him.  _ "Can you add on these tattoos as well, they're his newer ones. I'd like to see all of them on you.........& can you mimic voices too?" _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Yes, I can mimic voices as well. I just need to hear it." _ Taekwoon shows him another video with Jaejoong speaking in it & Hakyeon starts talking exactly like him. He also shows him pictures of the all the newer tattoos. 

A shiver runs down his spine at this amazing opportunity before him, he gets to have sex with essentially his all-time kpop idol crush. Hakyeon not only looks exactly like him but also sounds exactly like him so it will really feel as if it is Jaejoong. His eyes traveled over the pale skin marked with various tattoos, the muscles, & the hard dick between his legs. He had imagined this sight too many times to count, never expecting to witness what was essentially Jaejoong's naked body. Granted, he could have other tattoos that are in more discrete areas for only his lovers to see. Taekwoon moaned at the thoughts swirling in his head & hurriedly undressed. 

Taekwoon sat on the corner of his bed facing the full-length mirror & he weakly points at the floor, still a mess or raging hormones. He felt like a horny teenager again to see his long-time celebrity crush like this with him. Hakyeon gets down onto his knees, looking up at Taekwoon innocently. He looks down at him,  _ "Can I call you by his name too?" _ Hakyeon smiles as he speaks in Jaejoong's voice,  _ "Of course you can, I am yours after all. You can call me whatever you'd like." _ Taekwoon whimpers at the response in that voice he had never heard in person in close contact like this. _ "Tease me, go at a slow pace not as slow as yesterday though." _ Hakyeon smirks,  _ "As you wish." _ He moves forward to slide his tongue all over the head like a melting ice cream cone. Taekwoon's mind felt like it short-circuited as it was overwhelmed by the visual, seeing Jaejoong naked on his knees for him, his tongue on his dick, & the tattoos on his back resembling an arrow pointing toward his ass. Taekwoon's legs shook at the imagery that he had probably jacked off to a hundred or more times. 

Hakyeon pressed his lips over the slit, licking up the precum that was flowing from Taekwoon. He moved to take in the entire head, moaning around the sensitive tip making Taekwoon's legs quiver in unrestrained lust, a hand flying down to take hold of Jaejoong's incredibly soft hair. He gripped onto it gently as he whimpered at how damn good Jaejoong looked with his mouth wrapped around him. Yet again, fantasy could not compare to how amazing it looked & felt. Jaejoong gently spread Taekwoon's legs further so that he could have full access. Slowly pulling back his lips, looking up at Taekwoon through his bangs with a sexy smirk which sends a shiver down Taekwoon's spine. He presses barely there kisses down his shaft, letting his lips linger slightly as he drags them down & then using the tip of his nose to trail back up the underside slowly. 

He takes the head back into his mouth from the side, sucking gently on it before rubbing the tip along his inner cheek making it twitch against the soft & smooth surface. Hakyeon chooses to tease him by shifting the tip up to the roof of his mouth to graze the ridges & the change in texture has Taekwoon's legs quaking. He bites his lip, but a whimpering moan still comes out. The visual of Jaejoong's mouth wrapped around his cock & seeing his tattoos marking his naked skin through the mirror, he felt as if he could cum just from this alone. 

Taekwoon tugs lightly on his hair to let him know that he can go further, Hakyeon accepts the gesture & slides his mouth further down Taekwoon's shaft. His mouth slowly descending to the base, sucking gently with a small moan. Taekwoon can hardly breathe at the sight of Jaejoong taking his entire cock in his mouth, lips stretched wide & cheeks hollowed out as he pulls back up the length. He felt light-headed from the dizziness he felt due to his lust & Hakyeon was drinking it all in, he could feel how much of a mess Taekwoon was despite how little he was doing. He pulled back up to the tip to lick up all the precum, moaning at the taste which had Taekwoon's hips bucking up involuntarily. Hakyeon moved back down, swallowing around Taekwoon's dick when it hit the back of his throat making Taekwoon groan & scrunch up Hakyeon's hair.  _ "Go fffas-ter Jjaejoong hyung." _

He looks up at Taekwoon with a devious glint in his eyes, he pulled back & then started to go down on Taekwoon rapidly which was unexpected as he had only said faster not necessarily this fast. With a shuddering moan of Jaejoong's name, Taekwoon didn't care to tell Hakyeon to change his pace as it felt like what he needed anyway. His breathing sped up as he watched Jaejoong's head bobbing over his cock quickly, he weakly scrunched up his hair in his hand. Looking up at the mirror & seeing the wings tattoo move as is they were flapping due to his head's movements over his dick. His legs twitched, looking back down at Jaejoong as he went down on him enthusiastically. 

He took him in eagerly, sucking with just the right amount of pressure to make every second feel like he was in heaven. He felt the pleasure coiling tightly in his abdomen, he panted as he knew he would unravel any second. When Jaejoong looks up at him through his bangs, Taekwoon loses himself in his fantasy come to life. He groans loudly as he cums in Hakyeon's mouth, his head falling back in pleasure as his cock spurts cum onto Hakyeon's tongue. He pulls on his hair to dislodge him so he could shoot his cum onto Jaejoong's face. Hakyeon whimpered as he was removed because he was eager to drink up Taekwoon's cum, he wasn't expecting to get it on his face instead. Taekwoon moaned at the sight of Jaejoong's face getting hit with his cum, his dick shot out one last stream which Hakyeon tried to catch on his tongue. The visual of Jaejoong being a greedy cock whore was one he had read many times in fanfics & he could certainly appreciate that it looked damn good. 

Taekwoon licked his dry lips from panting, looking down at the mess he made on Jaejoong's face. There was something delightfully lewd about releasing on someone's face almost as if it was like marking your territory. Hakyeon looked up at him with a pout & Taekwoon couldn't help but smile at how he was seeing Jaejoong's pout in front of him like this while covered in his cum. _ "I wanted to drink it  & feel you spasm on my tongue, why did you pull me off?" _ The cute pout combined with those words brought a small chuckle out of Taekwoon,  _ "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to see Jaejoong's face with my cum on it." _ Hakyeon looked up at him with an innocent & puzzled expression, _ "Why?" _ Taekwoon looks down at him,  _ "It's a fetish, a popular one too. Now come on up here." _ Taekwoon nudges Hakyeon's chin up to motion for him to get up, he licks his own cum off of Jaejoong's face & then brings Hakyeon in for a kiss. Hakyeon hums happily into the kiss as Taekwoon passes his cum to his own tongue. Hakyeon gently pushes Taekwoon further up onto the bed so that he can get on top of him to continue kissing him slowly & sweetly. Taekwoon's hands roam over his back, basking in the mini-makeout session before they would move onto Taekwoon following the arrow of tattoos that have teased him for years. 

His hands travel up & down Hakyeon's back as they kiss a little longer. Their tongues sliding across one another's until Taekwoon's hands slide down to grip onto Jaejoong's ass making Hakyeon emit a small hum. Hakyeon slides a hand between them to drag a nail slowly up Taekwoon's length making him shiver below him as his cock twitches in interest. He gently scrapes his nail along the slit which makes Taekwoon emit a shuddering moan as he briefly breaks their kiss. Hakyeon moves to start nibbling & biting on Taekwoon's neck as he takes his shaft into his hand to slowly stroke him back to hardness. Taekwoon lets out small whimpering breaths as his legs squirm from the attention to his sensitive member. There was something about Hakyeon's seemingly genuine demeanor that made everything feel more intimate, how he touched him like this in a relaxed manner rather than rushing it, that made this feel like more than sex. It was as if Hakyeon could replicate the emotions & comfort of a long-term relationship in these kinds of actions despite them having only met two days ago. Hakyeon's lips slide up Taekwoon's neck till he can nibble on Taekwoon's earlobe as his hand twists up on his length which had Taekwoon crying out his name. Hakyeon chuckles by his ear when Taekwoon refers to him rather than him as Jaejoong. That chuckle had Taekwoon groaning because it just fed into his current train of thought even more. 

Once Taekwoon was fully hard again, Hakyeon whispered in his ear,  _ "Now, what shall I do with my Taekwoonie?" _ It felt so surreal to hear Jaejoong's voice in his ear like this without it being through earphones. Taekwoon licks his lips as a frequent fantasy comes to mind,  _ "I'd like to bend you over Jaejoong hyung." _ Hakyeon smirks,  _ "Where do you want me?" _ Taekwoon looks over at the mirror,  _ "I want for us to watch ourselves in the mirror." _ Hakyeon gets up from the bed to stand in front of the mirror, he bites his lip seductively as he looks over his shoulder at Taekwoon. He scrambles to get off the bed, he gently pushes Hakyeon's back down so he is bent in half. He admires the tattoos on his shoulders, spine, & lower back. He had envisioned bending Jaejoong over like this many times, the tattoos being a stark reminder of who it is that he is with. He runs his hands over Jaejoong's ass before slipping a couple fingers inside to which Hakyeon wiggles his butt & looks over his shoulder at him,  _ "Don't you want to take your hyung's ass?" _ Taekwoon spanks his left cheek sharply making Hakyeon pout.  _ "I will go at my own pace Jaejoong hyung." _ He spanked him again but harder, loving the contrast in color from the pale skin to the red handprint. He thrust his fingers inside over & over as he continues to spank Hakyeon's ass. Hakyeon bit his lip as he tried to ignore the discomfort he felt from the lack of physical pleasure from Taekwoon, as an incubus, his feeding depended on Taekwoon feeling physical pleasure not psychological pleasure from dominance. 

When Hakyeon began to pant from the lack of pleasureful stimuli, Taekwoon finally moved in closer to slide his cock between Jaejoong's cheeks which had Hakyeon whimpering at the first pleasurable stimulus in a while. He moaned when Taekwoon finally penetrated him & slid himself in fully, finally getting some much-needed attention. Jaejoong looked up at Taekwoon through the mirror, his eyes pleading him to move. Taekwoon took in a few slow breaths, taking in the sight of himself inserted inside his longtime celebrity crush. The tattoos on his back helping to make the visual even more tantalizing. Taking hold of his hips firmly, he started to slowly pull himself back & move forward. He couldn't fight the groan that came out as he saw himself sliding out of Jaejoong, having wanted & dreamed of doing this for many years. Hakyeon bit his lip, enjoying the movement but still wanting so much more. 

Taekwoon looked up at Jaejoong's face in the mirror & licked his lips,  _ "How badly does my Jaejoong hyung want it?" _ Hakyeon whimpered,  _ "Please Taekwoonie, fuck me. I need it, I need you so much!" _ Seeing Jaejoong's face beg for him to fuck him & hearing those words from his voice was a dream come true. Taekwoon couldn't hold back his intense desire any longer & started to ram himself inside of Jaejoong like his life depended on it. Jaejoong's face contorted in pleasure as he moaned loudly & his hands scrambled to hold onto something. Taekwoon watched his cock sliding in & out of Jaejoong's ass rapidly, hearing their skin slap together lewdly as he fucked into him mercilessly. Jaejoong panted his name as his prostate got pummeled by Taekwoon's dick. The sight before his eyes in the mirror was hauntingly sexual, Jaejoong's face painted with pleasure as moans slip past those teasing pink lips, his hair a mess, & his cock swinging from the impact of getting brutally fucked. Taekwoon moaned his name as he told him to look up at him. Jaejoong looked up at him through the mirror as he panted his name. Taekwoon drilled himself up into Hakyeon's prostate as forcefully as he could, relishing in how tight the squeeze was around his shaft, & licking his lips. 

He suddenly pulled them back till he was sitting on the corner of his bed much like earlier & Jaejoong squeaked at the sudden position change. Still looking into the mirror, Taekwoon uttered a command in Jaejoong's ear.  _ "Jack yourself off, I want to see you touch yourself for me Jaejoong hyung." _ After all the years he played with himself to thoughts of Jaejoong, he wanted to see how amazing it would look to watch Jaejoong do the same. He pulled & lifted Jaejoong around on his dick, still continuing to drive himself up into his prostate while Jaejoong would comply with his order. Jaejoong nodded as he took himself in his hand & started to stroke himself in a rhythm matching how Taekwoon was fucking him. His head fell back on Taekwoon's shoulder as he moaned his name loudly in a series of pants. Jaejoong looked like a desperate & horny mess, shameless in his journey for release. Taekwoon had never been able to visualize this so clearly & damn did he wish he was filming this because this would be the hottest sex tape he could ever make. 

Their climax was gearing up to take them over but Taekwoon was trying to keep it down, to prolong this just a little more.  _ "You need to watch us Jaejoong hyung." _ Taekwoon panted the words out as he continued to maneuver Jaejoong over his throbbing dick. Jaejoong panted as he brought his head forward to look in the mirror, seeing how much of a needy mess he was as he stroked his cock rapidly in a sturdy grip, & saw his hips being brought up & down over Taekwoon's lap. He licked his lips, he had to admit that the man he transformed into for this looked so god damn amazing as a debauched slut like this. Taekwoon became more erratic in his maneuvering of Jaejoong & panted his name more as his orgasm began to threaten to take over him. Jaejoong's legs tensed up as high pitched squeals of  _ "fuck" _ echo in the mirror as he jacks off faster & harder until Taekwoon finally cums inside of him. Both their bodies tense up, Hakyeon's ass clamping around Taekwoon's dick in a vice grip as Jaejoong screams his name. Taekwoon cries out from the extreme pleasure as his cock shoots up his release inside Hakyeon as if he had been saving up his cum to then overload him like this. 

They're both panting from their intense orgasms, sweating profusely, but thoroughly sated. Hakyeon raises his soiled hand up to his mouth to lick his cum clean off & it makes Taekwoon whimper, _ "Are you trying to kill me?"  _ Hakyeon chuckles,  _ "I love the taste, I can't help it." _ Taekwoon nibbles down Jaejoong's neck,  _ "You enjoy teasing me." _ Hakyeon giggles,  _ "I take pleasure in it."  _ Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon off of his cock which has Hakyeon whimpering,  _ "I need to sleep before I get worked up again." _ Hakyeon pouts, _ "Can you stay as Jaejoong for a little longer, I think I'd like to wake up tomorrow as if I were still dreaming." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "Ne, I understand." _ They crawl up the bed to settle in, Hakyeon resting his head on Taekwoon's chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. Taekwoon pet his sweaty hair & kissed the top of his head before he nodded off. 

Hakyeon awoke from the sunlight starting to pour in through the light curtains in the room. He unraveled himself from Taekwoon's side, pulling down the blanket to reveal the morning wood's glory. He gently pried Taekwoon's legs apart slightly before he positioned himself above his lap, taking his shaft in his hand & then slowly impaling himself on it with a happy hum while licking his lips. Taekwoon's length twitched inside Hakyeon's warm cavern making Hakyeon smile. He started to nibble gently along Taekwoon's neck to wake him. Hakyeon began sucking on the side of his neck by his ear which had Taekwoon whimpering slightly & he bucked his hips up inside Hakyeon pulling a moan from both of them. 

Taekwoon's eyes started fluttering to open,  _ "Good morning Taekwoonie." _ His eyes opened fully when he heard Jaejoong's voice whispering in his ear & his hips bucked up again, a soft mewl escaping Jaejoong's lips. Taekwoon's arms wrapped around Jaejoong's body & squeezed his ass cheeks. _ "Good morning Jaejoong hyung. I appreciate the warm welcome back inside you as my wake up call." _ Hakyeon giggles,  _ "I thought you'd like it." _ He started to gyrate his hips over Taekwoon's dick which had them both groaning in pleasure.  _ "Would you like for hyung to ride you? Lie there & relax so you can enjoy the view?" _ Jaejoong bites his lip seductively & Taekwoon licks his lips,  _ "Yes, please." _ Hakyeon chuckles,  _ "Such a good boy with proper manners." _

He blushed in response to that comment which made Jaejoong smile as he rolled his hips back & forth onto Taekwoon's cock. Watching Jaejoong riding him like this made him a little more self-conscious than he had expected especially after fucking him in front of the mirror last night. He gathered that it must be due to him not being in control this time. Jaejoong squeezed himself around Taekwoon's shaft which had him groaning his name.  _ "Did my Taekwoonie sleep well last night?" _ Taekwoon looked up at Jaejoong,  _ "I did thanks to a certain someone." _ Hakyeon chuckles as he undulates his hips a little more firmly,  _ "Are you sure you aren't still dreaming?" _ Hakyeon jokes lightly & Taekwoon licks his lips with a pleasured hum,  _ "If I was then it'd be the best dream I've ever had." _

Hakyeon continued sinking onto Taekwoon's dick and rising back up slowly, letting Taekwoon enjoy the lewd visual of Jaejoong riding him. Taekwoon watched with rapt attention, it still felt like it was a dream to see Jaejoong up close & to feel him, feel inside of him. It was something that he thought he could never experience despite his thoughts on the real Jaejoong's sexuality. Though he wasn't with the real Jaejoong, it still wasn't a dream or some delusional fantasy. It was an exact replica of Jaejoong's body gyrating on him. He licked his lips as he watched & then moaned as Jaejoong's walls clamped around him before he started to ride him faster. Taekwoon focused on how Jaejoong rode his dick, watching as more of the shaft was revealed then disappeared inside of him, the visual had him biting his lip with a grunt. Then his eyes moved to Jaejoong's cock as it flopped around from Jaejoong's quick movements over his own length.  

Jaejoong then slowed down, pulling a whimper from Taekwoon & rotated his hips with a chuckle before he was impaling himself faster. Taekwoon groaned as he bucked his hips up into Jaejoong's tight ass. The bouncing cock caught his attention again,  _ "Play with yourself Jaejoong hyung." _ Hakyeon licked his lips, taking his cock in his hand & giving it a squeeze before he was twisting his hand over his length. His walls tightening further around Taekwoon. He could feel the pressure mounting in his groin as he watched Jaejoong ride him at a rapid pace while jacking himself off. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into him as well, Jaejoong's hair looked like a mess of bedhead & his pale skin tinged red from their activities. It all felt like the craziest dream he has ever had, the attention to detail though was the exact opposite of dreams though. His imagination could never match this just with the visual imagery let alone not actually feeling it. As Jaejoong began to whimper out moans, the pressure in his groin grew until he was climaxing inside of Jaejoong's tight ass. Taekwoon moaned out 'hyung' over & over as Jaejoong's walls clamped around him as he came all over his hand & Taekwoon. Sinking down on him fully, he stroked himself till nothing came out. Jaejoong's pleasure-filled smile from his orgasm had Taekwoon blushing cause it looked so good to see his long-time celebrity crush make that face after sex. 

He lifted his cum soiled hand up to his mouth to lick it clean & Taekwoon bucked his hips up inside of him, making Hakyeon mewl.  _ "Are you trying to get a second round out of me?" _ Hakyeon chuckled,  _ "I wouldn't object to a second round." _ Taekwoon chuckled & shook his head,  _ "That depends on how much time we have." _ He looked at the clock beside the bed,  _ "Hmmmm, looks like we woke up early." _ Jaejoong looked down at Taekwoon,  _ "Does that mean you want to play with hyung a little longer?" _ Taekwoon hummed,  _ "Nope,......" _ Jaejoong pouted in response.  _ "I want my Hakyeon back, I want to play with him." _ He smiled widely & giggled as he morphed back into himself. Taekwoon smiled brightly to see Hakyeon as himself again, though he loved having a chance to sleep with Jaejoong - he was very fond of his Hakyeon just the way he was. Hakyeon pulled himself off of Taekwoon slowly with a whimper & Taekwoon groaned in response. 

Hakyeon then licked Taekwoon's naval clean, the visual & the ticklish feel of his tongue on him had Taekwoon's cock twitching back up. Hakyeon looked up at him,  _ "What does my Taekwoonie want for round two?" _ Taekwoon reached up to caress Hakyeon's face which had the incubus blushing,  _ "Take me slowly." _ Hakyeon nodded with what looked like a shy smile, it was odd to see that from his confident incubus but it was too cute for him to not enjoy it. 

He positioned himself outside of Taekwoon's entrance then slowly pushed himself inside, Taekwoon still didn't quite understand how he never felt any discomfort from being penetrated by Hakyeon without lube or prep. He figured that it must just be a perk that incubi had on humans. Once Hakyeon was fully inside, he gently laid on top of Taekwoon before his lips meshed with Taekwoon's. The soft & sweet press of their lips together, it felt like home to Taekwoon already. Hakyeon tilted his head to the side slightly as his lips gently suck on Taekwoon's bottom lip, giving the soft flesh little nips with his teeth. He could feel himself getting lost in the sweet affection, Hakyeon had some magical way of always making him feel special. 

Hakyeon began to slowly thrust in & out of Taekwoon, letting his length slowly drag along his inner walls as his own abdomen lightly rubbed up against Taekwoon's dick. They both moaned into each other's mouths, Hakyeon took that chance to tangle his tongue with Taekwoon's slowly. Taekwoon smiled against Hakyeon's lips as their tongues came together to slow dance in tandem with their bodies. Taekwoon had never experienced intimacy that felt anything like this. Hakyeon could make even the smallest of actions seem magical. The way his body glides against his, the way his lips & tongue put him at ease with their sweet gracefulness. It was oddly hypnotic. 

He pulls his lips back from Taekwoon's to give each other a breather & the little huff that Hakyeon emits strangely takes Taekwoon's breath away. He couldn't deny the magnetic pull that Hakyeon had over him. Taekwoon's arms wrap around Hakyeon & his breath hitches as Hakyeon delves deeper inside of him. His fingers digging slightly into Hakyeon's shoulder as the incubus drives himself slowly inside of him then firmly taps his prostate. Taekwoon's legs ride up the bed to wrap around Hakyeon, he felt no urgency for climax - he just wanted to bring him even closer. Their lips came together again when Hakyeon caught Taekwoon's bottom lip mid-moan, Taekwoon giggled lightly into the kiss. Taekwoon had never felt this intimate & comfortable with someone before. Hakyeon brought this indescribable warmth into his life that he was enamored by. 

Taekwoon couldn't keep himself from blushing when Hakyeon pulled back to look in his eyes & smile down at him. Hakyeon let out a little giggle before he pushed firmly up against Taekwoon's prostate making him emit a whimper of a moan. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon back down to start nibbling on his neck, he felt the shiver that traveled down Hakyeon's back as a soft moan passed his lips. Hakyeon tilted his neck to offer himself to Taekwoon more as he continued to slowly thrust inside of the man below him. He whimpered as Taekwoon kneaded a spot with his teeth, it had Hakyeon shaking. It seems that he found a weak spot for the incubus as he noticed Hakyeon's breathing hasten. Taekwoon continued to tease the spot with his teeth as Hakyeon whimpered & his cock twitched against Taekwoon's prostate,  _ "Ffff-fffuuuck, that hasn't felt soooo good since...." _ Hakyeon caught himself before he said too much, he was a little confused at what it meant. He couldn't elaborate further to Taekwoon though,  _ "Oh god, playing with that spot is dangerous...." _ Taekwoon chuckled as he pulled back his teeth & licked over the hickey he made,  _ "What were you going to say & how is this spot dangerous?" _ Taekwoon placed his lips over the hickey & sucked on the sensitive skin which had Hakyeon shuddering in pleasure,  _ "I almost broke a rule." _ Taekwoon mumbled against his skin,  _ "Which one?" _ Hakyeon clutched at the sheets as Taekwoon kept playing with that spot.  _ "Revealing too much that you can't know." _ Taekwoon's hand slides up into Hakyeon's hair to scrunch it up between his fingers,  _ "Then don't speak so I can continue to make you weak for me."  _

He licked over the spot again as Hakyeon kept sliding himself into Taekwoon at a leisurely pace, letting their climaxes build slowly. Hakyeon whimpered as Taekwoon resumed nibbling on the skin he marked. Though he couldn't tell him why this felt so good to him, it gave him hope that one day he could tell him everything. Taekwoon thoroughly enjoyed having found a weak spot for the incubus, wanting to return some of the sensual bliss he receives from him. The soft moans & whimpers in his ear as Hakyeon keeps his gentle pace inside of him. They took their time to enjoy each other intimately like this, the climax took a long time to build compared to usual but it made it feel as if butterflies fluttered through them when it did arrive. 

Hakyeon looked down at Taekwoon with a smile that filled him with warmth, it looked as if he was just as puzzled by how intimate their second round felt. Neither of them could admit it out loud but it felt like they had made love which given their relationship, that was an odd way for them to feel. Hakyeon nudged Taekwoon's chin up to give him a soft & sweet kiss that they both smiled into. He pulled back shortly after that, the kiss though it was brief felt very meaningful. Taekwoon looked over at the clock, "We should shower quickly so I can still get to eat breakfast before work." Hakyeon nods then gingerly pulls himself out of Taekwoon which had Taekwoon whimpering. He hated that work got in the way of his time with Hakyeon. 

They shower in silence but still wash each other, cleaning their bodies & hair. They both seemed a little too stunned to really talk about what just happened between them. Once they're out, Hakyeon helps Taekwoon to dry off & Taekwoon does the same for him. Hakyeon even helps Taekwoon get dressed after he put on his boxer briefs, zipping up his pants, buttoning his shirt, & tying his tie. It felt very much like how he assumed it would be for a husband to be dressed by their wife. It was a simple gesture that filled him with warmth. Hakyeon pulled on a pair of underwear then took Taekwoon's hand to lead him downstairs to the kitchen. Taekwoon pulls out a bagel & places it in the toaster oven. He takes out some strawberries from the fridge, washing a few off before cutting them into slices with a knife, he takes out the cream cheese tub & a spreader. Hakyeon watches in confusion at all that was happening with the food. Once the bagel pops up from the toaster, it slightly startles Hakyeon. Taekwoon spread cream cheese on the toasted bagel & places the strawberry slices on top. 

_ "What is that?" _ Taekwoon takes a bite of the bagel with a happy hum, chewing it & swallowing before he answers,  _ "This is a bagel topped with cream cheese & strawberries." _ Hakyeon still looks at it in confusion, _ "What's a bagel?" _ Taekwoon looks at him slightly puzzled,  _ "Bagels are......bread. It's a foreign food, I guess they weren't common or available in Korea during your previous times on Earth." _ Hakyeon nods slowly,  _ "I guess so.......are they usually topped like that?" _ Taekwoon shakes his head,  _ "Normally people just use cream cheese but I like putting strawberries on it as well because it tastes so good." _ Hakyeon looks at it & can see how much Taekwoon is enjoying his bagel. _ "They come in different flavors, both the bagels  & cream cheese." _ Hakyeon nods, he really wanted to try it but he knew what would come of it. Perhaps he could try it later while Taekwoon was at work. 

After Taekwoon finishes off his bagel, he drinks some water before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabs his coat & heads towards the door but then goes to the living room.  _ "I forgot to mention this yesterday when I got home but I made a playlist on youtube of Apink music videos for you so you could watch Eunji's group." _ Hakyeon looks up at him attentively, the name caught his interest so easily. Taekwoon turned on the tv & opened up the youtube app, bringing up the playlist.  _ "I put everything in chronological order including Eunji's solos. I thought you'd like to see what she has been up to." _ Hakyeon nods emphatically,  _ "Just press this button to play it & press it again to pause it if you need to." _ Hakyeon nods as Taekwoon puts on his coat & gives Hakyeon a kiss,  _ "I hope you'll like their music, wouldn't want you to be disappointed in Eunji." _ Hakyeon hugs Taekwoon tightly, _ "Thank you Taekwoonie." _ He kisses the top of Hakyeon's head,  _ "You're welcome Hakyeon, have a good day." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "You too." _ He smiles brightly at him & then Taekwoon walks out the door. Hakyeon sat down on the couch & began watching the playlist nervously. 

Taekwoon opens his front door to see Hakyeon standing there waiting for him,  _ "Welcome home Taekwoonie, did you have a good day at work?" _ He nodded as he moved forward to wrap his arms around Hakyeon for a hug that Hakyeon accepted warmly,  _ "I did & while on the subway back home, I learned that Eunji's group is having a fansign soon." _ Hakyeon's eyes visibly perk up at the mention of Eunji, _ "What happens at a fansign?" _ Taekwoon smiles at him,  _ "The idols sit at a table for hours to sign albums that fans bought & it is an event in which you can actually talk to them up close for a few minutes. Outside of these sort of events, it's difficult to ever get the chance to interact with idols." _ Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon with his eyes glazing over,  _ "Can we go?" _ Taekwoon could see & hear the desperation Hakyeon had for this. _ "We need to be fanclub members first, which thankfully, registration starts tonight but the registration period is short. But there is one problem...." _ Hakyeon's face contorts into fear from its hopefullness,  _ "What problem?" _ Taekwoon caresses Hakyeon's cheek,  _ "You would need an I.D. They check for I.D. & fanclub membership for entry into these events." _ Hakyeon bites his lip as he thinks about the situation that they're in as he certainly doesn't have any valid form of identification that could be used for this. Seeing as Hakyeon can't go alone either, he can't just transform into Taekwoon to get in as he'd still need to have Taekwoon with him.  _ "I.......might be able to get one........" _ Taekwoon looks at him confused,  _ "How?" _ Hakyeon looks up at him,  _ "We'll have to talk to Wonsik..............& possibly Satan." _ Taekwoon's eyes widen,  _ "AND SATAN?"  _

Before Taekwoon could ask for clarification Wonsik appeared in a swirl of flames, Hakyeon hid behind Taekwoon, wrapping his arms around his midsection. Taekwoon even shielding him from Wonsik & motioning for Wonsik to back up. He just looked at Hakyeon,  _ "Really Hakyeon? Did you break a rule already?" _ Hakyeon's brow furrows,  _ "I haven't broken any of the rules, I just asked for Taekwoonie to keep you from touching me. The rules make no mention of that." _ Wonsik's nostrils flare as he inhales sharply,  _ "I'm fairly certain that's in there somewhere." _ Wonsik steps forward & Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon back with him,  _ "I'll report you to Satan if you do!" _ Wonsik huffs & shakes his head,  _ "You really take joy in threatening me with that." _ Hakyeon smirks at him. 

A flame from Wonsik's hand morphs into the contracts,  _ "State your restrictions & sign it."  _ Wonsik hands Taekwoon a special pen which Hakyeon quickly takes from him then stabs his hand gently to draw blood to fill the pen.  _ "Is that really necessary?" _ Wonsik chuckles,  _ "You sign your contract in blood, the incubus has to do it first then you get to stab yourself too in order to sign your contract. Did you really expect that a contract with the devil would be signed with regular ink?" _ Wonsik shakes his head at what he perceived to be typical human stupidity. Hakyeon writes no bestiality as full on animals, no pedophilia, & no transforming into Eunji for sex. He then hands Taekwoon the pen which he takes with a deep breath before stabbing his hand too & drawing blood up into the pen. He also writes no full on bestiality, no pedophilia, & no shit play. He signs his contract & Hakyeon takes the pen back to sign his as well. 

Taekwoon hands the contracts & pen back to Wonsik who then reads over them. He looks up at Hakyeon,  _ "Really Hakyeon? How exactly did that come up?" _ Hakyeon bites his lip nervously,  _ "So you did break a rule after all?" _ Hakyeon's eyes widen & he shakes his head,  _ "No, I didn't! I didn't tell him anything!" _ Wonsik looks at Taekwoon,  _ "Do you know the significance of who Eunji is?" _ Taekwoon shakes his head,  _ "He only said that he used to know her." _ Wonsik huffs & clicks his tongue.  _ "I need an I.D." _ Wonsik squints his eyes,  _ "Why would you need that Hakyeon? You'll be stuck at home all the time anyway." _ Hakyeon bites his lip,  _ "I need it so then I can go to an event, they check for an I.D. which I don't have." _ Wonsik steps forward, Hakyeon gulps as he steps back & holds onto Taekwoon tighter,  _ "F-ffanclub registration, I've become a fan of kpop group & they hold fanmeets. I'd like to go to one." _ Wonsik shakes his head,  _ "Unbelievable, you want this so you can see Eunji. There has got to be a rule against that. Satan is going to love this one, you know how much of a hardass he is when it comes to rules."  _

_ "Bring him here, then we can ask him." _ Wonsik glares at him,  _ "You know how he hates to be disturbed." _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "He'll understand." _ Wonsik's fists clench in anger at having to summon Satan, a minute later he appears in a swirl of flames facing Wonsik.  He was clad in only black sweatpants, arriving shirtless much like how Hakyeon had. _ "Ah really, it had to be you that interrupted me with Hwannie." _ Hakyeon unravels himself from Taekwoon & happily calls out to Satan with his arms wide open for a hug,  _ "Hyuuuuuuggggie!" _ He smiles brightly as he turns around to give Hakyeon a hug,  _ "Hakyeon-ah!" _ He pulls him in for a hug, Hakyeon's arms wrapping around Hyuk's lower back while one of Hyuk's arms wraps around Hakyeon's lower back while the other gently takes hold of the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss is slow with their tongues gliding against one another sweetly before pulling back.  _ "How is my little angel doing? We've missed you so much. Is your new assignment treating you well?" _ Hakyeon smiles up at him & nods,  _ "Yes, Taekwoonie is treating me very well. I really like having him as my assignment, I feel very lucky." _

Taekwoon felt uncomfortable watching Hakyeon kiss another man, he felt a little possessive of him but at the same time - what can he do if that is indeed Satan. He assumes that he should tread lightly in such a situation. Hyuk kisses the top of Hakyeon's head, _ "I'm glad, I want the best for you." _ Hyuk looks behind Hakyeon to see Taekwoon,  _ "Ah, I'm sorry for kissing him in front of you. He's one of my favorites & I haven't seen him in a long time. It's nice to meet you Taekwoon." _ Hyuk offers his hand for Taekwoon to shake, he takes it in both of his hands & bows,  _ "It's nice to meet you too, Satan." _ He chuckles,  _ "Call me Hyuk." _ Wonsik doesn't hide the scorn on his face when Satan offers a human the right to call him by name.

 

_ "So what brings me here? I'll need to get back before Hwannie gets restless from his meal being delayed." _ Hakyeon chuckles,  _ "Still as insatiable as ever?" _ Hyuk chuckles,  _ "Just like me of course." _ Hakyeon nods as he giggles. Wonsik chimes in,  _ "Well for one, Hakyeon told Taekwoon to keep me from touching him." _ Hyuk looks back at Wonsik,  _ "There's nothing wrong with that, you're not supposed to touch Hakyeon anyway. You know that your touching him is against the rules." _ Wonsik's nostrils flare again as he clenches his jaws.

Hakyeon speaks up quietly,  _ "Hyuggie, can.....can I get an I.D. so I can go to an event & see Eunji?" _ Hyuk looks down at Hakyeon & gently rubs his cheek,  _ "You found Eunji?" _ Hakyeon nods,  _ "She's a kpop star, a singer & her group will be holding a fan event soon where fans can talk to them. I need an I.D. to sign up to become a fanclub member to gain entry into the event." _ Hyuk listens carefully & breathes in then out slowly,  _ "She isn't going to remember you though. Are you sure you want to put yourself through that?" _ Hakyeon nods slowly,  _ "I want to see her." _ Hyuk kisses Hakyeon's forehead & rubs Hakyeon's back gently before addressing Taekwoon,  _ "He's probably going to be a wreck after seeing her so please do take care of him well. Hakyeon is very special, very different from the others & should be handled with a good heart." _ Taekwoon nods,  _ "I promise I will help him, I can tell how much this means to him." _ Hyuk looks down at Hakyeon,  _ "More than you know Taekwoon-ah." _  Hakyeon's eyes water as he looks up at Hyuk,  _ "Thank you Hyuggie."   _ From a ball of flames appears an ID along with a social security number & Hyuk hands these to Hakyeon. He quickly checks them, noting the year as 1990. 

_ "Don't cry Hakyeon, you're going to get to see her again. Save your tears till after that when you can break down, greet her with your beautiful smile." _ Hakyeon nods as he takes in a deep breath,  _ "Ne, she should see my smiling face." _ Hyuk ruffles Hakyeon's hair before his hands shoot up to his ears,  _ "Ah fuck! The banshee strikes, damn his high-pitched vocals." _ Hakyeon chuckles,  _ "Send him my apologies & give him a kiss for me." _ Hyuk nods & smiles,  _ "Will do.......Taekwoon, I expect you to take good care of my little angel here." _ Taekwoon nods & then Hyuk disappears in a swirl of flames. 

Hakyeon then runs back behind Taekwoon to clutch onto him. Wonsik shakes his head,  _ "Of course he played favorites with you again." _ Hakyeon just smirks at him gleefully,  _ "It's not my fault that your boss hates you." _ Wonsik glares at him,  _ "Not only yours but just wait till I can wipe that smirk off your face & I get my revenge for what the three of you have put me through." _ Taekwoon is unsure of who the three people are that Wonsik is referring to but he assumes it is Hakyeon, Hyuk, & that other one named Hwannie.

_ "So Taekwoon-ah, what do you want Hakyeon's standard form to be?" _ Taekwoon looks back at Hakyeon with a soft smile,  _ "I love him just the way he is." _ Hakyeon's heart skips a beat as he gasps in shock,  _ "Really? You don't want to change anything about me? Not my lack of muscles, dick size, ass, or even my skin tone?" _ Taekwoon smiles at Hakyeon,  _ "You're perfect the way you are." _ Hakyeon was speechless, his eyes glazed over in happiness which only had Wonsik glaring at Taekwoon before he left in an angry swirl of flames.  _ "Why are you crying Hakyeon?" _ Taekwoon turns around in Hakyeon's arms to hug him,  _ "I've never had an assignment that wanted me as I am. I was never good enough for them." _ Taekwoon rubs his back & presses soft little kisses around Hakyeon's face.  _ "You're beautiful Hakyeon, I'm sorry that they couldn't appreciate your beauty like how I do."  _

_ "Satan.....seemed nice?" _ Hakyeon chuckles,  _ "He is very nice, he treats me well.....much better than Wonsik." _ Taekwoon nods slowly, still surprised to have not only met Satan but to see that he seemed normal rather an evil being that wants people to suffer in the fire pits & be tortured for eternity.  _ "How did you meet Satan? Is that normal for most people in Hell?" _ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath,  _ "Satan is very fond of incubi & succubi, he has an insatiable thirst for sex so he usually is with someone.......possibly a few or more per day. He has favorites though, Hwannie is his favorite & I'm one of his other favorites." _ Taekwoon nods slowly.  _ "He said you were special, what was that about?" _ Hakyeon licks his lips & shakes his head,  _ "I can't tell you about that...........but maybe someday......" _ Taekwoon looked at him puzzled,  _ "You're saying that I could actually get answers to all of these questions someday?" _ His heart races at the thought, there is so much he wants to know about Hakyeon that for whatever reason he can't be told. Hakyeon looks up at him with a smile with tears in his eyes,  _ "There is a way.......for me to be able to explain everything to you but........I can't tell you how to make that happen......it will save us both if we can manage to make it work out that way. That's why I have to follow the rules closely, in hopes of achieving that." _

Taekwoon let that sink in, that there was some way to save them from something which is still unknown to him. Everything is unknown to him, he doesn't know how they can be saved & what they would be saved from. But he could see the hope & also the fear in Hakyeon's eyes, that this was indeed something the both of them should strive for.


	7. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon finally gets to see Eunji again! He is excited & hopeful while Taekwoon feels hopelessly confused over why Eunji has such a strong impact on Hakyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story in early December of 2016. The story is still set in 2016 until I do a time jump plot-wise into 2017.

_"So how do we sign up for Eunji's_ _fanclub_ _?"_ Taekwoon chuckles, _"Apink's_ _fanclub_ _, remember that she is part of a girl_ _group_ _not a full time soloist.......did you enjoy watching that playlist I made for you?"_ Hakyeon nodded with a smile, _"Yes, I enjoyed it......my focus was solely on Eunji so I barely even noticed that there were other members."_ Taekwoon giggled slightly, he took hold of Hakyeon's hand  & led him over to his laptop. He opened it up, turning it on as he sat down at his desk with Hakyeon standing off to his side. _"I'll sign us up online & I'll place a bulk order for the albums."_ Hakyeon's face contorts in confusion, _"Bulk order? Why would you need to do that?"_ Taekwoon takes in a deep breath, _"Fan events like this require fans to buy multiple albums in order to gain access to the event. Considering you can't go alone, I'll need to get double whatever is usually needed for seeing Apink."_ Taekwoon does a quick search online to see what he'll need to buy  & makes a small squeak at the amount. _"At least, it's less than popular boy bands but still......"_ Hakyeon looks at the number  & his eyes widen, _"Thirty! Why so many?"_ Taekwoon sighs, _"Capitalism."_ Hakyeon bites his lip, _"Is it..........too expensive to do all this?"_ Taekwoon takes Hakyeon's hand  & kisses the back of it which makes Hakyeon blush, _"It's certainly not cheap & not a purchase that I would do for myself but............for you, I will. Seeing her again means a lot to you, I won't keep you from getting that opportunity."_ Hakyeon's lip quivers as he tries not to cry from the sweet gesture, Taekwoon is his most generous assignment yet. After all the others treated him horribly, he finally had someone that seemed to actually care for him & he wondered if he even deserved that. _"Thank you_ _Taekwoonie_ _, I'm sorry for it costing so much. As your incubus, I really shouldn't stress you financially like this."_ Taekwoon shakes his head, _"I can afford this so don't worry about it. Just focus on what you'll say to her when you see her."_

Hakyeon stood there lost in thoughts of seeing Eunji again until Taekwoon squeezed his hand to draw his attention, _"What do you want your e-mail to be?"_ Hakyeon was confused by the question, _"I see, you weren't paying attention while I explained what that was."_ Hakyeon bites his lip & bows, _"I'm sorry, my focus was elsewhere."_ Taekwoon giggles lightly, _"Ne, I understand. An e-mail is a digital address for receiving mail online from various websites and people."_ Hakyeon nods in understanding, _"So what am I supposed to do for an e-mail?"_ Taekwoon points at the screen, _"You need to create a short phrase of words and possibly numbers to create your own e-mail address through which websites & such can contact you or so you can sign up on websites. An e-mail is required for the registration process for the fanclub." _Hakyeon nods & pauses to think of something to use, _"Um kirin818, is that okay?"_ Taekwoon enters that into the blank & verifies its availability. _"You should remember this e-mail for anything you want to sign up for when we get around to your getting comfortable with using the internet."_ Hakyeon nods though he knew it would be easy enough for him to remember. After setting up Hakyeon's e-mail, Taekwoon buys both of them fanclub memberships. He goes to another site to buy the fan goods that were also required for entry into fan events  & did the bulk purchase of 70 albums for their recent release to try to ensure that both of them would gain entry into the fansign. He accepts all the text confirmations from his bank verifying the unusual purchases. 

Taekwoon gets up & smiles at Hakyeon as he takes him into his arms, _"How about we celebrate our contract being finalized & our fanclub registration?"_ Hakyeon's lips turn upward into a big smile with a cute giggle, _"How should we celebrate?"_ Taekwoon brushes a stray hair out of Hakyeon's eye  & hums, _"I recall you saying that you rather enjoy feeding as a vampire."_ Hakyeon licks his lips  & nods enthusiastically, _"Trust me, you'll love it too."_ Taekwoon leans in to lightly nip Hakyeon's bottom lip, _"I'm sure I will thanks_ _to_ _you, now let's head upstairs to play."_ Hakyeon practically purrs from the light nip, taking Taekwoon's hand  & he races up the stairs. His enthusiasm bringing a big smile to Taekwoon's face as they run upstairs. Hakyeon pushes the door open to their room, turning around to crash his lips onto Taekwoon's hungrily as he works on unzipping Taekwoon's pants. The other smiled into the aggressive kiss, rather enjoying how eager Hakyeon was for him. Taekwoon mirroring Hakyeon's actions worked on getting Hakyeon out of his pants as well. Hakyeon unbuttoned Taekwoon's shirt, removing both his shirt & jacket. They pulled back from their intensely locked lips to remove each other's boxer briefs before Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon over onto the bed. 

Crawling on top of him, both of them already fully hard with their desire & excitement for what was to come. He hovers over Taekwoon and spreads his pale legs, pushing them up the bed. Hakyeon lowers himself with his face just a breath away from Taekwoon's, his nails grazing down along Taekwoon's neck. The nails teasing him made him shudder in anticipation for Hakyeon's bite. He smirks down at him before he takes his lips softly while he plunges his cock deep inside of him in a smooth motion. Taekwoon emits a gasping moan into the kiss as Hakyeon enters him. Hakyeon's dick entering him was never painful, it was always pleasurable no matter how fast or sudden it was done & even without prep. He assumed it was a perk of being with an incubus. 

Hakyeon keeps kissing Taekwoon like he is addicted to his lips all while his hips start thrusting moderately inside of him. It had been so long since he could bite someone as a vampire, it got his blood all riled up just thinking of how great the feeding will be. The feel of Taekwoon's warm walls around him & his tongue in his mouth was already feeling like heaven but he knew that he'd be taking Taekwoon to a place that felt unreal in its intensity. Taekwoon moaned softly into the kiss as Hakyeon moved inside of him at a pace that felt right for the moment. He couldn't deny that Hakyeon had a way of making things feel special even when what they were doing is still possible between humans. He had never been with a human that could stir up the same thoughts and feelings with simplistic sex. Part of why he sought after kinky sex so much was so he could feel more passion or desire from his partners. Somehow, that wasn't needed for his incubus though he wouldn't turn it down either as Hakyeon was perfect with that too. Everything about him felt like a dream come true. 

He pushed up into his prostate with just the right amount of gentle pressure to make Taekwoon's eyes cross as he whimpered a moan up into Hakyeon's mouth. The sensuality that Hakyeon expressed with his hips as he took Taekwoon was enchanting. It was as if he was under a spell with how each movement set his nerve endings alive in pleasure despite how gentle & slow his pace was. Normally he'd only feel alive like this during hard & fast fucking that awakened his entire body. He marveled at just how unique Hakyeon was as a partner even without including his incubus shapeshifting abilities. Hakyeon's tongue tangled with Taekwoon's slowly sliding against one another as they gasp into each other's mouths between every few kisses to break for air to only return back to the other. Hakyeon felt like he could never get enough of Taekwoon, he was drawn to him in a way that excited and scared him all the same. He tried to pour his everything into this assignment, he really wanted this one to end right. 

Taekwoon's hands slid up & down Hakyeon's smooth back as Hakyeon thrust into Taekwoon's tight heat gingerly. They both felt like their heads were swimming in sensual pleasure that left them breathless as their bodies were caressed by clouds. Hakyeon could sense that this vampire feeding session was going to be on another level so far from what even he had experienced previously. He could feel the gradual rise in pleasure alighting Taekwoon's senses, he could feel how eager & simultaneously reluctant he was about this coming to an end. Taekwoon whimpered more as he realized that he was about to cum, he wanted to prolong it & enjoy this longer but he also didn't want to ruin the tempo they had. Hakyeon gave Taekwoon's bottom lip a light nip before he retracted his mouth to extend his fangs, he looked down at Taekwoon to smile at him softly. He kept hitting Taekwoon's prostate in just the right way to have Taekwoon arching up into him with whimpered moans & pants which grew more desperate. Right before Taekwoon was to climax, Hakyeon leaned down to lick a sensitive spot on Taekwoon's neck. His saliva acting as a numbing agent so the puncture from his fangs wouldn't hurt him. Right when Taekwoon was cumming from a direct thrust into his prostate, Hakyeon bit down on Taekwoon's neck. Hakyeon continued thrusting into Taekwoon's prostate as they were both cumming, he began sucking up Taekwoon's blood. The intense euphoria sent shockwaves through their bodies, Taekwoon's mouth open wide in a loud moan. It felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. Everything felt so surreal, so incredibly intoxicating & magical that he felt as if he had gone to heaven. Taekwoon's nails clawed down Hakyeon's back gently as he panted. They both felt light-headed as Hakyeon drank from Taekwoon. The blood in his mouth & on his tongue tasted better than anything else he had ever consumed. He moaned against Taekwoon's neck as he sucked from the pale beauty's skin. It was so hard to tear himself away from the delicious taste especially the orgasm that they both were experiencing through the process of blood drinking but he had to. 

Hakyeon retracted his fangs, licking over the puncture wounds which then hid them thus leaving no mark. As he finished drinking, the orgasms that had been extended by the blood-sucking subsided & their cocks stopped shooting out cum. He panted as he looked down at Taekwoon with a goofy dazed smile. Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon in a daze of his own, he could see why Hakyeon said that this would be one hell of an experience. He didn't think he would be able to process just how amazing it was but he knew that he'd crave for this again & again. He panted, _"That......I can't.....even put into words."_ Hakyeon giggled as he brushed Taekwoon's sweaty hair out of his face, _"Even better than I had expected."_ Taekwoon blushed at the thought that he could surprise an incubus with intense pleasure. _"Yeah, really?"_ Hakyeon leaned down to whisper against Taekwoon's lips, _"The best I've ever had."_ He took Taekwoon's lip between his to give gentle sucks as Taekwoon smiled into the kiss. He felt himself getting lost in Hakyeon's affection. Being told that he was the best that the incubus ever had filled him with butterflies. Impressing a sex demon had to mean something.

The following day at work, Taekwoon could barely focus. His mind kept wandering back to last night & how perfectly magical it was. He needed it again, he didn't think he could wait. It was driving him crazy, he went over to lock the door to his office. He sat back down at his desk, desperately hoping that Hakyeon would drop by for lunch. He really needed it, he was overheating just thinking about it. He stripped off all his clothes to cool himself down a little, it felt weird to be fully nude & hard in his office. He started stroking his cock, whimpering at how needy he felt. His other hand tweaking a nipple & pinching it. 

A swirl of flames appeared in front of his desk, revealing a semi-clothed Hakyeon. Taekwoon breathed a sigh of relief, _"Oh, thank god! Fuck! Please,_ _pplease_ _, bite me again. I'm going crazy."_ Hakyeon chuckled, moving around the desk  & gently swatting Taekwoon's hand away from his throbbing dick. _"If I bite you again today then I can't bite you again for another few weeks, can't have you losing too much blood after all."_ Taekwoon whimpered at the mention of waiting weeks between bites but damn he was really frustrated. _"I accept, please, please. I'm going crazy here."_ Hakyeon brought Taekwoon up onto his feet so then he could sit in his chair, bringing Taekwoon down onto the chair in front of him. Hakyeon shushed him as his arms wrapped themselves around the human. _"Remember to be quiet here at work, can't have them hearing you."_ The need to be quiet was one that thrilled Taekwoon further. The challenge. The possessiveness in Hakyeon for only him to hear the noises he emits. 

Hakyeon takes hold of Taekwoon's dick in a firm grip as he starts to pump it in his hand while his other hand pinches one of Taekwoon's nipples. The pinch surprising him & biting his lip to keep quiet, _"Why hadn't you told me that you liked having these be teased?"_ Taekwoon's legs shake at the question whispered into his ear, _"I'm sorry, I should've told you."_ Hakyeon pulls on the nipple  & squeezes Taekwoon's cock, _"Yes, you should have. Don't keep things from me Taekwoonie. It's better for you to tell me."_ He twists the nipple sharply  & Taekwoon shudders in pleasure. He really didn't know why it hadn't come up sooner as he was really into nipple play. 

He twisted his hand on the way up then squeezed on the way down, increasing his pace & tugging harder on the nipple. Taekwoon panted & whimpered, he was feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure in a very different way than from last night. But the toying with his nipple & the handjob still felt better than other partners who had done the same or even him playing with himself. Usually getting a handjob from someone else was awkward because they didn't know what you liked & only you knew what worked right to get you off in the best way. Somehow Hakyeon knew exactly what he wanted & needed as if he could read his mind. Taekwoon was arching back into him, rubbing up against Hakyeon's hard clothed cock. He was panting & whining, he could feel himself losing control already. The harsh pulling & twisting of his nipple made his dick throb in Hakyeon's hand that was jacking him off rapidly. Taekwoon was shaking as he panted Hakyeon's name. 

Hakyeon licked Taekwoon's neck again then bit into it as he covered Taekwoon's mouth to remind him not to moan out loud. Taekwoon still moaned but it was muffled before turning into a long soft whimper as Hakyeon drank from his neck & milked Taekwoon's cock of all his cum. Hakyeon took in big gulps of blood, feeling a little greedy for the taste. He whimpered as he had to retract his fangs to keep from drinking too much, licking over the wound to seal it & hide it. He pressed a kiss to the skin that still tingled from the attention it had received. Hakyeon raised his soiled hand up to his face over Taekwoon's shoulder to lick off the cum. He moaned at the taste of the cum mixing with the blood, creating a cocktail of tasty fluid. Hakyeon slid out of the chair from behind Taekwoon to get on the floor in front of him to lick off all the cum on his abdomen. Taekwoon shuddered at the tongue on his skin while he was still recovering from his climax. Hakyeon eagerly licked up every last drop of cum on his skin, taking in the head of Taekwoon's dick in his mouth to give a strong suck to make sure he got everything. The sudden wet heat on his cock had Taekwoon whimpering before Hakyeon stood back up. He nudged Taekwoon's chin up to give him a kiss which Taekwoon happily accepted with a soft hum, _"Thank you Hakyeon, I really needed that."_ Hakyeon smiles softly at him  & hums, _"I enjoy tasting you & drinking from you. I'll take all that I can get without hurting you."_ Taekwoon blushes slightly & smiles, _"What about you?"_ He asks as he sees that Hakyeon is still hard, _"It's okay, you need to rest.......and you should eat something too. You can feed me later at home."_

## Sunday, December 11, 2016. 

Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon shyly, _"Um......_ _Taekwoonie_ _...."_ He pulls on Taekwoon's sleeve cutely like a little kid, it was really endearing to see from him. Taekwoon hums in response as he smiles softly at Hakyeon, _"Can you help me pick out clothes to wear for Eunji?"_ Taekwoon giggles lightly, _"Aw, you're so cute when you're nervous. So what exactly do you need help with?"_ Hakyeon blushes, _"I want to look nice for her, I haven't seen her in a long time........I know she doesn't remember but I still don't want her to have a bad first impression of me in her current life."_ Taekwoon pats Hakyeon's head, _"That's understandable, hell, it's normal for fans to want to look their best for their idol. I know that I've spent a couple hours before deciding what to wear for concerts just in case the idols saw me."_ Hakyeon giggled lightly, _"Good to know that I'm not alone in doing that."_ Taekwoon looks through his closet, _"It's a_ _fansign_ _, so despite how women usually prefer men in a suit - you'd stand out weirdly if you wore that to a_ _fansign_ _. So something more casual will be better. The trouble is in finding something stylish that still doesn't look like you tried too hard."_ Hakyeon nods as he bites his lip. ((A/N: Here are the [outfit options](https://imgur.com/a/AAUYg), I'll let you guys pick your favorite to imagine Hakyeon in. If you'd like, you can comment below which one you picked.)) Hakyeon tries on each of the outfits & Taekwoon offers his opinion on which he thinks would be best, _"How is it that you look so much better in my clothes than I do?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"No, these certainly fit you better. I just feel pretty awkward in all of them........not used to these styles & fits." _

Taekwoon didn't know what to expect, this was his first time taking Hakyeon out of the house to see the modern world & it was also his first time to interact with others in public. He knew that taking him to a fanclub event would probably be a hell of a culture shock to him. But Hakyeon was desperate to attend it so he could see Eunji. The car ride to the venue was filled with questions from Hakyeon as he peered out of the car to see what modern Seoul looked like. He seemed a little overwhelmed by the differences in architecture, how tall buildings had gotten. 

Once they had gotten to the venue, Hakyeon practically clung to Taekwoon for dear life. Thankfully for them, men holding hands in Korea isn't deemed questionable like how it can be in other countries. Taekwoon carried a bag with their albums inside, the receipts for their fanclub membership, & other fan merch that was required for entry. After they got inside, verifying that they had what was needed of them, they got in line to wait for their chance to go up on stage. Taekwoon noticed how Hakyeon was biting his lip nervously as his eyes focused on Eunji, he seemed unable to take his eyes off of her. He could feel Hakyeon shivering but Hakyeon made no move to try to warm himself. Taekwoon hadn't even realized that Hakyeon could shiver outside of sex, it seemed like he was never cold despite his proclivity for walking around nude at home. 

As they got closer to the tables on stage, Taekwoon caressed Hakyeon's hand that he was holding with his thumb to try to comfort him. The small act brought a shy smile to Hakyeon's face as he blushed. _"You can do this Hakyeon."_ He nodded as he tried to calm his breathing as they got up on the stage. When the staff signaled that they could move, Hakyeon let go of Taekwoon's hand & walked towards Eunji, skipping her other members, _"Hakyeon, you're not supposed to skip the others - it's rude."_ Taekwoon whispers to him  & Hakyeon pouts, _"I didn't come here for them, Eunji is all I care about."_ Hakyeon looks over at the staff, _"Am I allowed to just go to one of them?"_ The staff member allows it as it will save them time. Hakyeon resumes walking over to Eunji, he stands behind a girl already in front of him. Taekwoon follows after Hakyeon though feeling a little self-conscious from the fans around them that are probably glaring at them for akgae behavior. ((A/N: Akgae is a fan that only supports one member of a group  & is often rude to other members or even an anti-fan of them.))

Once the fangirl leaves & Eunji looks up to see Hakyeon, he smiles brightly at her _"Eunji-ya, it's great to finally see you again!"_ Hakyeon tries hard to fight off the tears as he sees her up close, his heart practically melts as she smiles up at him  & tilts her head to the side, _"You've seen me before? I don't recall you from previous events."_ Hakyeon's heart felt like it was being squeezed in his chest, _"Ah well, I haven't been to one of these events before. But......we used to know each other a long time ago."_ Taekwoon takes out the albums for her to sign, opening them up to pictures of her. _"Did we go to school together?"_ Hakyeon ruffles the hair at the back of his head nervously, _"It's....complicated but perhaps you remember my name. It's Cha, Hakyeon."_ He offers his hand for her to take which she does  & looks up at Hakyeon's face, really studying his features. For a brief second it looked as if she recognized the name which filled Hakyeon with hope, _"No, I'm sorry. I don't remember you, if you come see me again_ _then_ _I'm sure that I'll remember a handsome_ _oppa_ _like you."_ Hakyeon's spirit visibly deflated with her response as she finished signing his album. Neither he nor Taekwoon noticed her surprise at what she wrote in his album  & handed back to him. 

A staff member pushed them along to leave, Hakyeon looked back at Eunji who seemed to follow him with her eyes as he was rushed off of the stage. As he descended the stairs, Hakyeon couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He started crying as if he had been holding in his pain for years & had refused to cry that entire time. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around him as they walked out of sight from Eunji. When they returned to the car, Taekwoon brought them into the back seat so that he could sit with Hakyeon to comfort him. It hurt to see Hakyeon cry like this & not know how to really help him. He didn't know why Eunji seemed to have such a strong impact on him. Taekwoon hugged Hakyeon to his chest letting him cry there, soaking his shirt with tears & snot. He tried to console him as he pet his hair. He wanted to ask so many questions but he knew that even if Hakyeon could answer them that he was in no way able to in this state. When Hyuk warned him that Hakyeon would be a mess, he wasn't exaggerating. Hakyeon continued to cry until he exhausted himself enough to pass out. 

Once Taekwoon could untangle himself from Hakyeon, he drove them back home & carried Hakyeon's unconscious body into the house then up to their room. He curled up with Hakyeon in bed spooning him, wrapping his arms around him. He was about to drift off to sleep himself when a swirl of flames appeared next to his bed. Hyuk crouched down by the bed & looked at Hakyeon's sleeping face, _"How badly did he take it?"_ Hyuk whispered to Taekwoon. _"He cried for over an hour before he passed out, he hasn't woken up yet & it's been a few hours."_ Hyuk nods, _"Did he say anything?"_ Taekwoon shook his head, _"Is.....there anything you can tell me about her?"_ Hyuk took in a deep breath, _"They've been separated for 400 years."_ Taekwoon's eyes narrow at the information, it was odd for Hakyeon to be so attached to someone that he hasn't even seen in centuries. _"What happened? Why did seeing her again hurt him so much if it's been so long?"_ Hyuk bites his lip, _"She died.....and Hakyeon saw it happen but couldn't save her."_ To Taekwoon that sounded like an extreme case of guilt which could certainly explain a lot, _"How'd she die?"_ Hyuk shakes his head, _"I can't tell you that nor can I tell you how they met. I've already said too much."_

Taekwoon was about to ask why even Satan couldn't answer his questions but then Hakyeon started to move, _"Eunji-ya....."_ Hyuk leans forward to press a kiss to Hakyeon's forehead, _"Shhhh Hakyeon,_ _Hyuggie_ _is here."_ Hakyeon's eyes flutter open, _"_ _Hyuggie_ _?"_ He looks at Hakyeon with a soft smile, _"Do you want to come spend some time with Hwannie & I? You can talk to us about it."_ Taekwoon still found it hard to believe that Satan was so warm & caring. He spoke to Hakyeon gently & lovingly. Hakyeon opens his arms for Hyuk, _"I don't really want to talk right now but.....can you join me up here?"_ Hyuk smiles softly at him, _"Yeah, I can snuggle with you for a while."_ Hyuk gets up onto the bed, bringing Hakyeon to his side  & wrapping his arms around him. Hakyeon rested his head on Hyuk's chest & Taekwoon wasn't sure what to do or if he was even wanted right now. He started to shift himself to get off the bed when Hakyeon grabbed his hand, _"Please,.....stay."_ He didn't really know what Hakyeon was wanting from him but he wouldn't leave his side if he wanted him there. Taekwoon molded himself against Hakyeon's backside  & wrapped an arm around his waist.  

Hours later Hakyeon awakes from a squeeze to his hip from Hyuggie, _"I'm sorry Hakyeon-ah, it's time for me to go back. You're welcome to join us for a while if you'd like."_ Hakyeon looks up at Hyuk, _"I think I'll stay here for now.........but can I come visit tomorrow?"_ Hyuk nudges Hakyeon's chin up  & smiles softly at him, _"You're welcome to visit anytime Hakyeon as long you remember to follow the rules."_ Hakyeon nods, _"Thank you Hyuggie."_ Hyuk leans down to press a soft kiss to Hakyeon's lips, _"Good night Hakyeon, remember not to talk in your sleep."_ Hakyeon nods as Hyuk unravels himself from Hakyeon, getting off the bed  & returning to Hell in a swirl of flames. Hakyeon rolls over to look at Taekwoon, who laid there quietly during the previous exchange, he caresses Hakyeon's cheek, _"How are you feeling?"_ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath, _"Empty..."_ Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon up against him  & hugs him tightly, _"I'm sorry Hakyeon. Maybe it was a bad idea to take you to see her."_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"No, I don't regret seeing her. I would have probably begged for it anyway & would have annoyed you that way........ I knew it was going to hurt, I wasn't expecting her to remember me.....I just.....naively hoped she would especially because..."_ Hakyeon's eyes start to tear up & he winds his arms tightly around Taekwoon. _"Because, what?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"I can't answer that."_ Hakyeon then drifted back to sleep again  & Taekwoon briefly wondered if it was due to lack of feeding. As he had only fed Hakyeon in the morning & now it was nearing midnight. 

As Taekwoon was preparing to leave for work, he looked back at Hakyeon, who had surprisingly opted to be fully dressed. He raised a hand to caress Hakyeon's face, _"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you today?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"It's okay, Taekwoon, I'm okay. I won't keep you from going to work especially when it doesn't really do either of us any good as I can't explain myself."_ Taekwoon sighs, _"I don't know what happened 400 years ago to still hurt you like this but I hope that it will become less painful for you."_ Hakyeon's eyes widen as his posture stiffens, _"H-_ _hhhow_ _did you.....?"_ Taekwoon wrapped his other arm around Hakyeon to try to calm him, _"Hyuggie said that she died 400 years ago........ & that you witnessed it, but couldn't save her."_ Hakyeon freezes in place, eyes looking down at the floor as they tear up. The flashback of her death haunting him, _"I_ _dddon't_ _w-want to talk about that."_ Taekwoon tilts his head, _"Does that mean you are able to?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"I can't & I don't want to.....is what I mean."_ Taekwoon nods, _"I'm sorry.......that I brought it up."_ Hakyeon gulps back the lump in his throat. _"Will you be going to visit Hyuggie & Hwannie today? I think they'll be better suited for you to seek comfort from in regard to Eunji_ _,_ _because they know everything right?"_ Hakyeon nods, _"Ne, I'll go visit & talk about it with them....they do know everything."_ Taekwoon bit his lip as he contemplated asking his next question, _"Did they ever meet her?_ " Hakyeon paused to think whether he was allowed to answer that, looking from side to side as he tried to determine if he'd be breaking a rule to answer it. But without even realizing it, he shook his head in answer. Taekwoon nods, _"I hope they can help you better than I can."_ Taekwoon nudges Hakyeon's chin up to press a soft kiss to his lips, _"I'll see you later."_ Hakyeon nods, _"Have a good day at work."_ Taekwoon gives Hakyeon a hug before he heads out the door.

Hakyeon teleports down to Hell in a swirl of flames arriving inside of Satan's spacious though rather empty mansion. Hyuk didn't have much interest in decorating his place outside of the necessities like a sex dungeon with every sex toy or form of equipment in existence & an entertainment room, all other rooms were fairly empty of furniture. The marble floor felt slightly cool on Hakyeon's feet as he walked over them before ascending the staircase to find Hwannie in one of the bedrooms. Before he could start checking the rooms, a naked Hwannie came running over to him & littered kisses all over his face, _"Hakyeonnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"_ Hakyeon giggled at Hwannie's enthusiasm & happily accepted the kisses. _"How is my baby? It's been_ _centuriiiiiiiiiiiiiesssss_ _! And why are you fully dressed?"_  Hakyeon laughs & shakes his head, _"It hasn't been centuries, decades yes, but not centuries. Because I'm not here to play."_  Hwannie pouts, _"Yeah like EIGHTY YEARS!!! Way too long, I grew too attached to you while you were with us."_ Hakyeon hums, _"So before that was?"_ Hwannie lightly bops Hakyeon's forehead, _"We both know what you were like then, you weren't...."_ Hakyeon nods, _"Yeah, I know...I don't blame you. I was just......"_ Hwannie leans in to give Hakyeon's bottom lip a teasing bite  & slightly pulls it back before releasing it, _"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I already know."_

Hwannie looks at the thing Hakyeon is holding onto, _"What is that? OH, MY GOD! Is that Apink's new album?????"_ Hakyeon looks at him confused, _"How did you????? Oh, right...........the entertainment room."_ Hwannie takes the album then darts off to the entertainment room, _"Wait, HWANNIE!!!"_ Hakyeon chases after him, _"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!!!"_ Surprisingly the entertainment room was free with no other incubi or succubi around. Hwannie took out the cd  & placed it in a cd player to start listening to. _"So why did you bring this album with you? Did Hyuggie tell you about my obsession with kpop?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head as he sits on the couch beside Hwannie, _"Your interest in kpop doesn't surprise me, I'm sure you'd be singing & dancing to it all over the mansion." _Hwannie nods, _"Of course, gotta shake this booty all over to lure a horny Hyoggi to take it.......the loud singing is to remind the others that I have free reign in the mansion as Satan's favorite."_ Hakyeon chuckles as he shakes his head, he had missed Hwannie's effervescence.

_"I_ _brought_ _this with me to show you Eunji."_ Hwannie's eyes widen, _"Wait, seriously, Jung, Eunji from Apink is that Eunji!!!!"_ Hakyeon nods  & Hwannie smiles, _"I finally get to see what she looks like & yet I've been a fan of Apink for years not knowing who she really was,"_ Hakyeon nods, _"Well, cameras didn't exist 400 years ago so outside of being able to paint a realistic portrait - there was no way for me to show you what she looked like."_ Hwannie nods, _"She's so pretty."_ Hwannie flips through the photo book to look at her pictures, _"It must have hurt not being able to have a picture of her all this time. Were you able to remember what she looked like?"_ Hakyeon's eyes begin to water, _"Vaguely, I could never fully forget her face though."_ Hwannie looks up at Hakyeon  & asks softly, _"So......you went to see her yesterday at an event......how are you feeling?"_ Hakyeon takes in a shuddering breath as he tries to keep himself from crying excessively, _"I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I didn't want to risk forgetting her face. She is still so beautiful."_ Hwannie nods, _"Well, thankfully after this assignment ends, you can come back here & you'll have lots of Eunji content. There are thousands of pictures & videos of her online that you can access. You won't have to worry about forgetting her face again."_ Hakyeon nods & smiles slightly, _"Thank you, I needed that positive reminder......... She doesn't remember me & that's probably for the better." _Hwannie bites his lip, _"Doesn't make it any less painful for you though."_ Hakyeon nods, _"Ne, I know. But it's....better that she doesn't remember what happened.....or that lifetime. Hopefully, she can live happily & healthily this time around. Live out her life properly."_ Hwannie sets the album aside & brings Hakyeon over towards him to pet his hair as he cries on his shoulder. Hwannie knew better than to take those words at face value, though there was some truth to them - there was more desperation. 

When Hakyeon returns home, he flips through the photobook with the album & notices that there is no signature in this one. He knows she signed one of them so he checks the bag to find the other one. He carefully flips each page till he finds it & he reads it once, twice, three times. He couldn't believe his eyes, he must be imagining things. Did she remember after all? But how was that possible? He couldn't stop smiling at what she wrote, his heart being filled with hope once again. 

His office door opens & Taekwoon looks up confused, _"Hakyeon, why did you come in through the door rather than teleporting in?"_ Eunji looks at him confused, _"Did you just call me Hakyeon?"_ Taekwoon's eyes squint, _"Wait,.......so you're not Hakyeon?"_ His heart races in fear that he just broke a rule  & Eunji closes the door behind her. _"What can you tell me about Hakyeon?"_ Taekwoon shakes his head, _"How did you know to find me here?"_ Eunji points back towards the door, _"Your boss went to the_ _fansign_ _too & gave me his card saying that I could call him if my 'boyfriend' Taekwoon wasn't treating me right."_ Sweat runs down Taekwoon's temple, he hadn't expected that lie to his boss would have gotten this big & now he fears for what his contract says in the rules.

A swirl of flames appears behind Eunji, _"Hey Taekwoon are you......"_ His sentence falls off when he realizes they aren't alone  & his heart races as he sees Eunji, knowing that she just saw how he appeared before them. _"Eunji-ya......"_ She looks back at him, _"What are you......?"_ Hakyeon stands there, a mess of emotions. Unsure of what to say  & what to do. _"I remember you now."_ Hakyeon's eyes widen, _"What? You do? "_  Tears begin to stream down his face, _"Really? But how?"_ Eunji nods as she moves toward Hakyeon  & wraps her arms around him for a hug. _"I had a dream last night & all the memories came rushing back."_ Hakyeon's arms wind themselves around her, he had waited so long to have her in his arms again. He thought it would never happen. 

He continued to cry as his arms wrapped around her a little tighter so then he could feel that this was real, that it really was her. _"I'm here Hakyeon, you don't have to cry."_ He sobs, _"I've missed you so much."_ Taekwoon could do nothing but watch in confusion, he didn't know anything about how they met or the significance of any of it. But the emotions for whatever reason were very strong. Hakyeon chokes up as he speaks, _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't.......that we couldn't....."_  Eunji hugs him tighter, _"It's okay Hakyeon, don't think about that."_ Another swirl of flames appears behind them, Eunji's fingers clutch at Hakyeon, _"Who is that?"_ Hakyeon turns around to see Hyuggie, _"That's Satan, but I call him_ _Hyuggie_ _."_ Eunji looks up in confusion, _"Hakyeon, is that......Eunji?"_ Hakyeon nods happily, _"She remembers me."_ Hyuk's eyes widen, _"She does??? That's........I don't think that has ever happened before."_ Eunji tries to offer her hand to shake with Hyuk but he refuses to offer his, _"I'm sorry, you're not destined for Hell so I can't."_ Eunji looks up at Hakyeon, _"What's going on?"_

Hyuk goes over to Taekwoon & places a hand on his shoulder, _"This is your office right?"_ Taekwoon nods, _"How about you go on a long lunch break so these two can play catch up."_ Taekwoon protests slightly as he is practically pushed out of his own office, he wanted to know what was going on. _"How much am I allowed to tell her?"_ Hyuk looks over at Hakyeon, _"Everything."_ Hakyeon's eyes widen & Taekwoon on the other side of the door is seething in jealousy but storms off anyway. What made her so damn special that she got to know everything while he was kept in the dark?


	8. Fragile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon is furious that Eunji got the answers to all of his questions while he waits in agony & hopes to get answers. It wasn't her life that was tied to the contract so why was she allowed to know what he couldn't? Hakyeon is determined to keep those answers secret from Taekwoon but the secrecy is more challenging with him than it has ever been with someone else.

As Taekwoon went back to his office after his forced lunch break, he saw Eunji coming out of it. He peered inside of his office to see it empty, _"Who are you to him?"_ Eunji keeps her mouth shut as she moves to leave, he follows after her, _"Explain yourself, damn it!"_ She shakes her head  & Taekwoon huffs, he wanted to get some answers for once but then his boss turned the corner, _"Eunji-yah, so nice of you to stop by again to visit your Taekwoonie. You're always welcome here."_ She smiles up at him, _"Ah, thank you."_ She blushes, _"Sorry about my last visit, I can get so carried away sometimes."_ He chuckles, _"Well, you're both young, it can't be helped. But just remember to lock the door you two."_ She covers her face with her hands to hide in embarrassment as Taekwoon's boss walks past them. Eunji pulls Taekwoon towards her by his tie  & kisses him passionately, catching Taekwoon off-guard. He reluctantly follows her lead with the kiss to put on an appearance for his boss that was looking back at them. When his footsteps are no longer audible, she pulls back from Taekwoon, _"Sorry about that, needed to make us look believable after all."_ Taekwoon nods at her words, knowing that it would be best to continue making his boss think they were a couple. It was safer. As he was lost in thought, Eunji took the chance to escape without falling victim to Taekwoon's interrogating. 

Taekwoon returns home, head swirling with questions & conflicting emotions when suddenly Hakyeon, who had rushed over to him, kisses him excitedly. However, Taekwoon is unresponsive which makes him pull back nervously, _"Did...I do...something wrong?"_ He bites his lip nervously as he cautiously looks at Taekwoon's face as Taekwoon emits a loud sigh. _"I heard Hyuggie say that you could tell Eunji everything."_ Taekwoon looks off the side  & takes a deep breath in as he tries to restrain his anger. _"Why is **she** allowed to know everything that you can't tell me?"_ Hakyeon gulps nervously as he looks down at the floor to avert his gaze before speaking quietly, _"I'm not contractually bound to her."_ Taekwoon huffs  & shakes his head, _"What difference does that make? I thought I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about incubi & yet **she** who isn't bound to you gets to know it all!"_ Hakyeon whispers softly as he feels guilt mounting in his heart, _"Hyuggie gave me permission to tell her."_ Taekwoon clenches his fists, _"Then he can give you permission to tell me too, can't he?"_ Hakyeon shivers in fear, _"No, he can't. We have to beat our contract in order for me to tell you everything."_ Taekwoon can feel his own nails digging into his palms, stabbing him as he tries to restrain himself, _"How do we do that then? Does she know that too?"_ Hakyeon gulps  & nods, _"She does......but I can't tell you.... & neither can she."_ Taekwoon raises his voice, _"Why does **she** get to know that when it doesn't even involve her but I don't?!"_ Hakyeon felt like he should be on the floor begging for forgiveness, he felt trapped within the confines of their contract. _"I wish I could tell you but the consequences.....for both of us, neither of us would want them."_

Taekwoon felt like he wanted to punch the wall or something, all of the secrets & warnings about the contract were driving him insane. He had to second guess everything he did in fear that he'd somehow break a rule & suffer from some god awful consequence that he couldn't even begin to imagine how bad they could be. Yet, in walks Eunji & she was given a free pass to all of the knowledge automatically but it wasn't even her life or her contract. _"What the hell are the consequences & why does my life entail so many god damn unanswerable questions?"_ Hakyeon shakes as tears stream down his face, _"I can't tell you the consequences, I can't tell you how to beat the contract, I can't answer many questions. It's not because I don't want to, it's because I can't!"_ He fails to keep himself from falling apart  & feeling defeated, _"I don't want to keep things from you but I have no choice."_ Taekwoon looks away from Hakyeon's face, he couldn't stand to see him cry but at the same time - Taekwoon's anger  & jealousy wouldn't subside. _"What was she to you? A former assignment?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head  & states clearly, _"No, she wasn't. But I can't tell you what she was, or how we met."_ Taekwoon takes in a deep breath, _"How do I know that you aren't lying to me? Have you ever lied to me?"_ Taekwoon's eyes showed fragile hope for the answer he wanted  & Hakyeon's hesitation shattered it, _"Not...really."_ The tears roll down his face even faster, _"I....did_ _n't_ _lie.....I just...could_ _n't_ _answer you fully."_ Taekwoon felt betrayed, their relationship or whatever it was just felt like one big lie or a thousand smaller lies. The intimacy they shared, it felt tainted by the secrecy  & possible lies. He felt like he could be sincerely honest with Hakyeon, unlike he had ever been with anyone else & it irritated him that Hakyeon could not do the same. _"Can Hyuggie tell me? He is Satan after all."_ Hakyeon's lip quivers, _"Theoretically, he could....but he won't."_  

He huffs in disbelief, _"And I'm supposed to believe you?"_ The words cut through Hakyeon painfully, he trembles as he hugs himself, feeling frozen from the harsh words. Though he knows to expect this from his assignments given all the secrecy, but it hurt more to hear it from Taekwoon. A swirl of flames appears over by the dining room table revealing two figures connected intimately  & through a leashed collar. Hwannie on all fours with Hyuggie behind him, pumping inside of him slowly. The change of pace had Hwannie whimpering but as he opened his eyes to see where he was, his eyes opened wide, _"YOU BROUGHT ME UP TO EARTH, YOU ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO COME BACK HERE. TAKE ME BACK HOME NOW, YOU BASTARD!"_ Hyuggie sighs, _"Would you have preferred me to leave you at home, on the verge of cumming as I deal with drama up here? Leave you there burning up, you know you're an impatient little bitch & would scream at me like a banshee."_ Hwannie growls at him, _"I CAN STILL SCREAM AT YOU HERE! YOU EVEN PUT A COLLAR ON ME, DID YOU FUCKING FORGET..."_ Hyuk rubs the bridge of his nose as he cuts off Hwannie's yelling, _"Hakyeon, can you pleeease shut him up. I put the leash on you so you wouldn't fall to the floor."_ Hakyeon looks sheepishly over at Taekwoon before sinking to his knees to kiss Hwannie to calm him down. Taekwoon scowls at them, there had to be other ways to greet them so why was it always with a kiss.   

_"Now that you've made me piss off Hwannie, what do you want Taekwoon?"_ He tries to tear his eyes away from the two kissing on the floor  & Hyuk's thrusting inside the man he had just seen for the first time. _"Why did Eunji get to learn everything about incubi when I can't get any straight answers without Hakyeon saying that it goes against the contract?"_ Hyuk rolls his eyes, _"You brought me up here for that? There are questions that we can't answer & you just have to put up with that. You're wasting my time with this."_ Hyuk starts to drill himself inside Hwannie rapidly, Taekwoon tries to ignore the sound of slapping flesh in his house that doesn't include himself. Hwannie breaks away from Hakyeon's lips, _"Fuck it, break the damn rules then I can have Hakyeon back home where he belongs anyway."_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"No, that's not how that works."_ Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon, _"I can't."_ Hwannie scoffs, _"He isn't going to be any different from the others. Just give up already. Stop chasing after your pathetic"_ Hakyeon cuts him off, _"NO! This time will be different."_ Hwannie shakes his head, _"You're delusional & just setting yourself up for failure." _

Hyuk shakes his head as he slows down, _"He really can't Hwannie, the stakes are different this time."_ Hakyeon nods, as he stares at the floor in thought. It really is different this time, he can't give up now. Hakyeon looks back up at Taekwoon, fragile hope in his eyes this time. Taekwoon knows he has seen this look in Hakyeon's eyes many times. There is a reason behind it  & he just wishes he could know what it was. Hyuk sees the energy between Hakyeon & Taekwoon, when they appeared it was fear & anger but now there was understanding in confusion as contradictory as it was - their eyes communicated their feelings & they could read each other like a book in this instance. Indeed, this was different. Hyuk & Hwannie quietly disappeared in a swirl of flames. Hakyeon stood up slowly as the flames dispersed, still looking up into Taekwoon's eyes that fragile hope that Taekwoon could see was something very hard for Hakyeon to hold onto. He showed vulnerability that silently spoke of pain that Taekwoon didn't actually know but still knew was there. 

Taekwoon opens his arms & Hakyeon quickly rushes over to Taekwoon to hug him tightly. Taekwoon gently cards his fingers through Hakyeon's hair to soothe him as Hakyeon held onto him for dear life. Hakyeon knew this time was different, he just had to make sure it ended differently. 


	9. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon & Hakyeon have makeup sex after Taekwoon's anger subsided. Hakyeon tells him some other details that Taekwoon didn't expect to learn but how important are these details?

Taekwoon kisses the top of Hakyeon's head, _"I'm sorry Hakyeon.....I got carried away with my jealousy after overhearing that Eunji could be told everything..... Today was a great day for you because you got to see her again & she remembered you. I shouldn't have ruined your happiness by speaking to you like that."_ Hakyeon squeezes Taekwoon in his arms, feeling his eyes water in relief. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know you overheard that. It's understandable for you to be upset.....and want answers. You're in a difficult place with the contract too, I shouldn't forget that."_ Hakyeon looks up into Taekwoon's eyes with a gentle smile  & Taekwoon smiles back at him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Taekwoon breaks from the short kiss to press his forehead against Hakyeon's, _"I could say the same for you too. The secrecy must frustrate you too. You know all the answers but can't reveal them whereas I, simply don't know what can happen but you.............you know how bad it can get but can't warn me on how to avoid whatever the worst outcome is."_ Hakyeon nods, truly wishing he could warn Taekwoon, _"Moving forward, we both should try to consider how the other feels about contract related issues & work on what we can communication-wise."_ Taekwoon smiles & nods with a slight chuckle, _"Ne, we certainly should."_ Taekwoon nuzzles his nose with Hakyeon's which makes the incubus smile wide & hum softly. 

Hakyeon bites his lip as his arms tighten around Taekwoon, burying his face in Taekwoon's chest, _"Um......Taekwoon-ah,....I'm hungry."_ Hakyeon felt a little embarrassed about having to announce that during what was a tender moment between them  & he could feel his cheeks heat up with the statement. Taekwoon chuckles lightly, _"Considering the fact that you haven't eaten in over 24 hours, I'm not surprised."_ Taekwoon pets Hakyeon's hair  & nudges Hakyeon's chin up with his index finger to see the blush on Hakyeon's cheeks, the sight was too adorable. _"I've been a bad boy for not having fed you properly & acting out earlier, looks like you should punish me for it." _

He could feel his blood running south as he could finally succumb to his hunger, he pulls back from Taekwoon's embrace to hastily undress him as his lips latch onto Taekwoon's. Their teeth clashing together slightly in Hakyeon's eagerness as he works on unbuttoning Taekwoon's shirt & pants. Taekwoon's dick twitched in excitement as he worked on unfastening Hakyeon's pants. Their lips broke apart to remove Hakyeon's shirt & to hastily take off each other's pants. Hakyeon's hand took hold of Taekwoon's cock & stroked it firmly in a tight grip as their mouths met again in a hungry kiss. Taekwoon moaned into Hakyeon's mouth, having not had sex for over 24 hours after having adapted to having sex every day - he felt a desperate hunger for it too. He broke away from the kiss panting but Hakyeon's hand was still working over his length, making him feel a little light-headed, _"I know just how you should punish me but you'll need to follow me up to our room."_ Hakyeon reluctantly removes his hand, following Taekwoon up to their room. 

Hakyeon followed Taekwoon up to their room unable to hide his excitement more so unwilling to do so. Taekwoon grabbed a few things from his closet, tossing them onto the bed. He then got onto the bed, laying back against the pillows. He grabs one of the items & tightly fastens it around the base of his hard cock then he positions his hands towards the bedposts, _"Tie me up!"_ Hakyeon's lips pull up into a smirk & he jumps onto the bed to tie Taekwoon's wrists to the bedposts. Unable to keep him from returning to those lips that he always craves, his tongue diving into Taekwoon's mouth hungrily making them both moan softly. Hakyeon's hand returns to Taekwoon's length, stroking it quickly & firmly in his hand suddenly making Taekwoon whimper into his mouth. Then Hakyeon stops to swipe his thumb over the slit back & forth slowly to tease Taekwoon, making the human cry out in protest though this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be toyed with, to be teased till he feels like he is going insane. When Hakyeon's grip returns, it tightens around his shaft but Hakyeon is going slower while his tongue is working quickly in the human's mouth. The contrast in speed sets Taekwoon's nerves alive, feeling sensitive to everything Hakyeon was doing to him. The incubus trailed his fingers slowly over the sensitive flesh of Taekwoon's inner thigh, back & forth ever so lightly before dragging his nails down which had Taekwoon's legs shaking. Hakyeon's fingers slid down towards Taekwoon's sac & the human couldn't keep himself from bucking his hips up in anticipation. The incubus teasingly tapped his fingers gently over Taekwoon's balls as his other hand worked over his length rapidly. Taekwoon broke away from Hakyeon's lips, panting, his head hanging back as the light-headed feeling returned. Sweat was already dripping down his spine & his hands flexed instinctively in their binding, wanting to touch Hakyeon too but also wanting to be tortured by the incubus. Hakyeon leaned in to nibble & bite Taekwoon's neck while his thumb resumed swiping across his slit which was now oozing precum that slowly slid down the underside of Taekwoon's length. His toes curled into the sheets as Hakyeon's hand started to play with his balls, gently working them in his hand. Taekwoon's head rolled around in his lustful state, he had never felt pleasure quite like this just from having someone's hands on him. 

Taekwoon already felt like he was going to lose it, Hakyeon's fingers slid down to the human's perineum to rub it firmly but slowly. His hips bucked up with a pleasured shout, _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Hakyeon chuckles as he nibbles on Taekwoon's earlobe, he rubbed it harder  & faster suddenly which had Taekwoon's entire body shaking uncontrollably feeling like he was about to succumb to his first dry orgasm but then Hakyeon's fingers stopped rubbing him & he wished he could rip out his hair from the teasing. Licking his dry lips, as he feels more precum sliding down his throbbing shaft. A finger slowly slid down to Taekwoon's puckered entrance which had his hips jumping in excitement only for him to whimper when Hakyeon just traced around his outer rim. Taekwoon bit his lip, that is until Hakyeon's hand was jacking him off again rapidly in a vice-like grip. The human screamed in pleasure from the sudden attention to his desperate cock, _"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH GOD PLEASE!!!"_ Hakyeon chuckles as one of his hands are suddenly pulling Taekwoon's hair back harshly, _"What is it that you want, my prisoner?"_ The huskily seductive voice that fills his ears only further fuels his lust. _"Mmm-ore please, I need more!"_

Hakyeon chuckles, letting go of Taekwoon's hair then suddenly plunging two fingers inside of the human making his back arch. _"_ _ffffuck_ _,_ _nnneed_ _the toy. Put it in."_ The incubus looks back at the phallic object behind him, picking it up  & then pressing it against Taekwoon's entrance before gently pushing it in. The incubus slid the device till only the bottom handle area was poking out along with a smaller nub that rested against the perineum & Taekwoon sighed in relief at having the device splitting him open & filling him up. Hakyeon noticed a switch that said off, low, medium, high, & extreme. He didn't quite understand why the phallic object had that written on it. The incubus pushed the slider button all the way to extreme in one quick slide then he fell on top of Taekwoon's body, shaking, & emitting a long high-pitched moan. Taekwoon was also shaking from the sudden intensity whirring inside of him, the overwhelming vibrations to his prostate from both within & externally to his perineum. _"Hhhhakyeon, are you_ _o-kay_ _?"_ Taekwoon unable to move his arms from their binding was concerned by Hakyeon's odd action, Hakyeon was panting against Taekwoon's chest, his head was swirling in a dizzy lust-filled haze. Hakyeon shakily pushed himself up on unsteady arms, _"Fuck, fuck,_ _ffuck_ _,_ _fffuck_ _, fuck! That's new."_ Taekwoon's brows furrow in confusion, _"What's going on?"_ The incubus looks up into Taekwoon's eyes, his own clouded in a sea of euphoria he had never experienced before. He licks his lips, _"I feel everything you feel."_ He reaches down to turn the device to low so that he could function again, _"What do you mean everything I feel?"_ Hakyeon tries to blink himself back to a sense of sanity, _"Incubi feel all the pleasure our assignments experience when they're with us. So despite that thing being inside of you, I feel it as if it's in me too."_ Now that was something that Taekwoon wasn't expecting to learn or that it would be a thing, to begin with, _"Why?"_ Hakyeon chuckles, _"Otherwise, we incubi would fuck humans to death. If we feel what you feel & climax with you then we can't kill you because of our greedy hunger." _

Though it made sense to some extent, it still brought up more questions that he'd like to ask but he lost his train of thought as soon as Hakyeon's lips wrapped around the head of his needy cock. His hips thrust up on reflex, which only had the incubus humming around the sensitive skin. He pulled back to roll his tongue around the head & dipping into the slit to taste the human's precum. Taekwoon was always mesmerized by the way that Hakyeon would play with his cock as if it was his favorite thing to do. The incubus slid his tongue down one side of the human's length then back up the other side. Hakyeon swirled his tongue in slow circles down the underside of Taekwoon's shaft & then in fast circles back up. This was something new & it was making Taekwoon breathless. Right as he was sinking into the rhythm of Hakyeon's actions, the vibrator was turned up to high suddenly & Taekwoon's hips propelled his cock up into the back of Hakyeon's throat as he opened his mouth for the human to take. The human's back arched with a loud cry as he started to thrust up into Hakyeon's mouth in desperation for the wet cavern. The incubus moaned loudly around Taekwoon's dick, loving how wound up he had gotten the human from all of his teasing. The vibrating feeling inside of him was an added bonus, he briefly wondered what other toys his human has for them to play with.

Taekwoon could feel himself unraveling again, approaching the edge. Hakyeon then held the vibrator in place against the human's prostate, the internal & external stimulation hitting that spot dead on had Taekwoon panting & begging for release when Hakyeon turned the vibrator up to extreme - Taekwoon screamed his name as he felt his body shake uncontrollably from a dry orgasm. Everything felt like too much & not enough at the same time, the vibrations wracking him till he thought his brain was lost floating in an ocean in his head.

He felt far too sensitive but still eager for release. Hakyeon turned down the vibrations & started going down on Taekwoon's length slowly at a steady pace. The change was welcome but at the same time, it didn't quell the bundle of heat within him that was desperate to come out. In an attempt to possibly get some mercy from the incubus, he offers a new plan, _"Untie me, I want to take you in my mouth."_ Hakyeon's eyes widened in surprise  & he pulled his mouth from Taekwoon's throbbing cock. _"You want......to give me head?"_ Taekwoon was caught off guard by why Hakyeon seemed so surprised to hear that then it dawns on him, despite all the sex they've had - Taekwoon has never given him a blowjob. That realization made him feel like such a selfish asshole fuckboy.

Hakyeon blushed slightly at the offer, he couldn't remember the last time he had someone's mouth on him. His last blowjob would have been several decades ago. _"I.....I can only feed if you're physically stimulated & getting pleasure."_ Taekwoon tilted his head in thought, that statement implied that incubi were indeed made to pleasure others more than they could seek for themselves. _"We'll keep the vibrator in me."_ Hakyeon leans over to untie Taekwoon's wrists, his hands fumbling slightly, _"So that's what it's called."_ Taekwoon chuckles  & nods, _"Have you never used a vibrator before?"_ Hakyeon thinks about it for a few seconds, _"I don't think so."_  

Taekwoon maneuvers Hakyeon onto his back on the bed, situating himself between Hakyeon's tan legs. It really was a shame that he was just getting around to giving him head after nearly two weeks with him. His cock deserved better, it was the ideal shape, length, & girth for Taekwoon. He really did love how it felt inside of him, he should take his time to really appreciate it now that he has the chance. He spreads Hakyeon's legs further, trailing the tip of his nose up the underside of his length, basking in the clean musk that the incubus has. He never smelled bad but he had a particular scent that was still alluring, it felt, even more, intoxicating down here. As he got to the head, Taekwoon loosely closed his lips around the head then slowly swirled his tongue around the head. Hakyeon clutched at the sheets from the first touch of the slippery appendage on his skin. Taekwoon slipped a hand between his own legs to slowly stroke himself, knowing that Hakyeon would feel that too which naturally elicited a whimper from the incubus.

His human took in the head with a firm suck & the incubus felt light-headed from the feeling. He was so accustomed to feeling everything like a phantom touch, that now feeling it on his own skin made him unsure of what to do with himself. Hakyeon took in a deep breath as he peered down to get his first look of Taekwoon's mouth on him, the way his eyes are watching him & how his tongue travels along his dick - he couldn't think of a sexier sight that could leave him speechless like this. Taekwoon's tongue gliding up & down his shaft slowly like that while making eye contact was really testing Hakyeon's patience. 

He dragged his bottom lip up the underside, his tongue poking out occasionally to slide from left to right. The slow teasing & tender care being given to him for a blowjob was something that Hakyeon had probably not had in centuries. Hakyeon looked down at Taekwoon as he swirled his tongue slowly & deliberately over the head, he couldn't contain his cheeks from flushing at the human's treatment. Taekwoon pressed a kiss to the slit before his tongue dipped in for a taste of precum, moaning at the taste trickling onto his tongue. It tasted different from all of the humans he had been with, it was sweeter which made him even more eager to drink up his cum later. Taekwoon's hand started moving a little faster on his own cock while he still drew swirls & circles over the sides of Hakyeon's length. The contrasting sensations were making Hakyeon a little dizzy in his lustful haze. 

Taekwoon's other hand went back around to the vibrator inside of him & turned it up to medium. the change had the incubus humming & squirming in delight. He sucked lightly on the tip which had Hakyeon whimpering, looking up at him as his tongue rotated around the head a few times before taking the head in for a firm suck thereby pulling more precum from him that had the human moaning for more. He started to take in more of Hakyeon's shaft, slowly sliding down while maintaining eye contact which had the incubus twitching on his tongue. He slid all the way down & moaned happily when he reached the base, Hakyeon was a hot mess from seeing Taekwoon's mouth take him in completely. The human then sped up his hand on his own length, Hakyeon cried out the human's name as his legs shook from the sensations teasing him. Taekwoon swallowed around Hakyeon's shaft which had Hakyeon bucking up into his throat on reflex. Hakyeon was panting hard & losing his self-control from the slow teasing. _"Ah_ _ffuck_ _,_ _pleease_ _Taekwoonie."_ The human slowly pulls back, dragging his teeth gently down Hakyeon's length which had the incubus whimpering loudly as his body shuddered from the teeth grazing his shaft. 

He came back up to the head to suck on it firmly, drinking up the precum eagerly. His hand slowing down on his own cock as he pulled back to duck under Hakyeon's dick to roll his tongue along his balls instead. Hakyeon's back arched with a loud cry as his legs quivered. To make things more interesting, Taekwoon turned the vibrator up to high. Hakyeon was writhing on the sheets, Taekwoon sucked on one of his balls & then the other to draw out the frustration. The incubus was a sweaty mess, _"Fffuck, please....need more NOW!"_ Hakyeon gripped onto Taekwoon's hair  & pulled him back over to his cock, _"Go down on me for real now or  I'll fuck your mouth myself."_ Taekwoon raised an eyebrow  & licked his lips, _"That sounds promising."_

Hakyeon pushed the human's head to take him in & he happily obliged. Taekwoon started going down on Hakyeon.....slowly, but consistently which was an improvement from his previous teasing. The incubus tried to steady his breathing, the sensations from the vibrator inside Taekwoon, the sucking of his own dick & Taekwoon stroking himself off - he hadn't been overwhelmed by pleasure like this without the use of transforming into something else. He didn't know that he could feel all of this pleasure in his own skin as himself. Taekwoon's grip on himself tightened & he started to jack off faster, Hakyeon's limbs started shaking as if they had a mind of their own. He gripped onto Taekwoon's hair tightly as he panted his name, _"Ffffuck, fuck, fuck,_ _fffuck_ _, oh god, please!"_ The incubus was swimming in a deep  & vast ocean of euphoria from all of the sensations that he & Taekwoon were experiencing.

He hasn't had an orgasm in over 30 hours & all of this teasing was too much for him to handle, he was panting harder & shaking more. Taekwoon could tell that the incubus was in dire need for more so he turned up the vibrator to extreme which had him moaning loudly around Hakyeon's cock. Hakyeon's eyes opened wide with a scream as the vibrations intensified, noticing that Taekwoon was keeping the device held up against his prostate. The incubus couldn't hold back any longer, he needed release now. He took hold of Taekwoon's head & started thrusting up into the human's throat wildly, long needy moans spilling from his lips as he took control. Taekwoon pulls the cock ring off of himself & started stroking himself off rapidly in a firm grip. Hakyeon was past any shred of coherency as he drove his cock into the human's eager mouth at an increasing speed. He knew he couldn't be too hard on the human, he still knew he had limits. Taekwoon tried to look up at Hakyeon but was feeling too far gone to focus either, his vision hazy as he had been holding back his own release as well. With the cock ring removed, the vibrator teasing him from both sides, & Hakyeon's harsh treatment, Taekwoon was suddenly overcome by his orgasm ripping through him. Moaning loudly as he was finally able to cum, his seed expelling out of him onto their sheets. Hakyeon came in Taekwoon's mouth with a loud high-pitched scream of his name, all of his muscles tensing up as he drowned in the ecstasy of a long-awaited climax. Taekwoon in the midst of his own missed some of Hakyeon's cum that spilled out of his mouth back down Hakyeon's shaft. He quickly wrapped his lips around him tightly so that he wouldn't miss out on any more of the delectable cum. He moaned loudly around Hakyeon's dick, he seriously loved the taste of the incubus's essence. Hakyeon's body continued to convulse from the intensity of the orgasm, panting Taekwoon's name over & over until he could finally regain his senses to slow back down. 

Taekwoon turned off the vibrator & slowly pulled it out of himself while letting Hakyeon's cock slip from his mouth. He licked his lips as he saw some cum still on Hakyeon's head, he eagerly licked it up with a happy moan. The sensation had Hakyeon squirming in his sensitized state. Taekwoon set aside the vibrator on the bed & climbed up to give Hakyeon a kiss on the lips. A tender & slow kiss as they both tried to gather their sanity back. After having waited so long for that climax after many hours without feeding, Hakyeon felt like he gorged himself on a spectacular gourmet meal. He smiled up against Taekwoon's lips once he finally the sense to respond again, humming happily. 

Hakyeon felt like he had been given a gift, a tall pale-skinned beauty that delivered on all of his kinks just the way he loves them. Taekwoon was truly the present he always wanted & he felt so damn spoiled by him especially after that. He couldn't deny that there was something special at work here between them. He eased Taekwoon down onto his back on the bed, continuing the soft kiss before pulling back to press light kisses over Taekwoon's neck & shoulders. He so badly wanted to be honest with Taekwoon about everything, he deserved the truth but at what cost was Hakyeon willing to cash in. He desperately wanted to go all in on this assignment, that thought absolutely terrified him. Could he really trust a human? He bit his lip in thought, if any human could be trusted to that extent then Taekwoon is probably the only one he could ever trust till the end. But if he puts all his trust in him & it still ends like the others, Hakyeon knows that he'd lose all hope.

Hakyeon's head settles onto Taekwoon's shoulder, Taekwoon's fingers glide along Hakyeon's back up & down over & over. Hakyeon hums & smiles, enjoying the post-coital tender cuddling. Hakyeon reminds himself of something that Hyuggie said that he could tell Taekwoon & he chooses to speak up quietly, _"She was my best friend. That's who she was to me."_ Taekwoon's ears practically burn in interest when he gets an answer to one of his earlier questions, his fingers pausing on Hakyeon's skin briefly, _"Why didn't she tell me that when I asked her......why haven't you told me that till now?"_ Hakyeon's hand squeezes Taekwoon's waist lightly, _"She had just learned a lot of information all at once & knew that there were a lot of things that could get me in trouble if she told you. She wouldn't want to do anything that could possibly hurt me so she'd probably avoid answering any questions without me there to check if it was okay. She didn't know what she could say. Even I didn't know that I could tell you that. Hyuggie gave me permission to when we came back here to talk about how this complicates my time here." _

Taekwoon nods in understanding if it was hard for Hakyeon to determine what he could say then Eunji would be even more confused about what was allowed. How much information was she really given though? Was it everything? It's not like she could take notes either so she could easily mess up if she did speak. But how does this complicate Hakyeon's time here? _"Did she know you were an incubus, back then?"_ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath  & shakes his head, _"No."_ Taekwoon's fingers resume their gentle glide over Hakyeon's skin, _"Is....there anything else that Hyuggie said you could tell me? About her?"_ Hakyeon curled up into Taekwoon's side even further, one of his legs wrapping around him, _"She was a teacher.....in our village. She taught all of the kids how to read & write. Basically looked after the kids as the other adults focused on their work. She taught them how to prepare food & make clothes. She was a beloved member of the village."_ Taekwoon smiles softly with the answer, _"She sounds like she must have been a great influence on your village, so.....how...or why was she murdered?"_ Hakyeon jerks his head up in confusion, _"What? She wasn't murdered. Where did that come from?"_ Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon's stunned reaction, _"When Hyuggie said that you watched her die & couldn't save her, I assumed she was killed." _Hakyeon shakes his head, _"It's true that I watched her die & couldn't save her but she wasn't killed!" _

Hakyeon squeezes his eyes shut as if trying to will away the memories. Her death was seared into his brain, it is one of his most vivid & traumatizing memories. Taekwoon seeing the pain on Hakyeon's face brings him back down to hug him to his chest, & kisses the top of his head. _"I'm sorry for bringing it up."_ Taekwoon takes in a deep breath as he tries to think of a way to change the topic, _"So why did Hyuggie allow you to tell me these things & how does Eunji complicate your time here?"_ Hakyeon thinks over the questions & how best to answer them, _"Hyuggie knew you be would be curious but still wanted to be safe as to what information I could tell you. This is what could be told without giving you too much that would cause conflict with the contract. We aren't really supposed to let un-assigned humans know about us but Hyuggie felt that this was a unique case as Eunji could remember me. Because of her memories from that life, that meant that she would care for me as she did back then & could be trusted to protect my secrets now. That is why Hyuggie let me tell her."_ Taekwoon nods hesitantly in as much understanding was possible amidst the secrecy, _"Did Hyuggie meet her before in her past life?"_ Hakyeon shakes his head, _"Hyuggie is relying on my trust in her. If she fails to follow the rules, it is only me that will suffer after all. So I am trusting her to not put me in that kind of position & that is how things are complicated."_ Taekwoon nods slowly but can tell there is more going on that Hakyeon can't tell him. 

In an attempt to change the topic while still getting some answers, Taekwoon decides to shift his focus to someone else.  _"So who was that guy that Hyuggie brought here earlier?"_ Hakyeon thinks back to their arrival  & realizes that neither he nor Hyuggie actually referred to Hwannie by name. _"That was Hwannie."_ Taekwoon nods, _"Why did he freak out about being back on Earth?"_ Hakyeon bites his lip as he tries to think of how best to answer that question or if he even could. _"Hwannie's last experience on Earth didn't end well......he vowed to never return."_ Taekwoon paused to think how it could end so badly that he never wanted to come back but rather stay in Hell of all places. _"How did it end?"_ Hakyeon takes in a deep breath & slowly lets it out, _"I don't think I can answer that."_ Taekwoon deflates a little at the response, he really wanted to know more. _"Have you slept with Hwannie too?"_ Hakyeon nods in response as one of his fingers traces patterns on Taekwoon's bare waist. It lightly tickles Taekwoon but not in a way that makes him laugh but just has this slight teasing  & pleasant feeling. _"So incubi can sleep with other incubi? I thought they could only feed on humans & well.......pleasure Satan."_ Hakyeon chews on his lip, _"Under certain circumstances, incubi & succubi can feed off of each other."_ Taekwoon's brows knit together, _"Certain circumstances? Like what?"_ Hakyeon wraps his arms around Taekwoon  & squeezes him in his arms, _"I can't say."_ Hakyeon listened closely to Taekwoon's heartbeat while his own ached from the contractual secrecy. He really wanted to beat his contract this time, he finally found an assignment that he enjoyed being with. He doesn't want to lose him. 

_"Is Hyuggie good in bed?"_ Hakyeon is snapped out of his thoughts suddenly  & his heart races at the question, _"Yes, he is very good. Amazing, even.....why do you ask?"_ Hakyeon gulps, hesitantly looking up at Taekwoon's face. _"I was just wondering if I'd be having sex with him in Hell.....or does he only sleep with incubi/succubi?"_ Hakyeon breathes in slowly, _"You might sleep with him, if you want to & he is interested......are you.....interested?" _Hakyeon gnaws on his inner cheek, _"I'm just curious, I see the way he treats you & cares about you - it seems very loving & sweet. Not what we humans would really expect of Satan."_ Hakyeon resumes tracing patterns on Taekwoon's skin, _"Satan is a fallen angel after all. He is loving, though he tries hard to keep that a secret. He loves Hwannie but he doesn't like admitting it."_ Taekwoon had vaguely heard something before about Satan being a fallen angel but he couldn't remember what that was about. _"What about you? Does he love you?"_ Taekwoon asks nervously, _"He kind of acts like he does."_ Hakyeon's finger tracing along his skin is trying to calm him, _"He..............loves me in a different way."_ Taekwoon takes in a deep breath  & holds it as his asks, _"Does Hwannie love Hyuggie back?"_ Hakyeon ponders the question, _"I don't............know. I know he is possessive over him but that might just be because he doesn't want to share Hyuggie with the others thereby delaying his own feeding."_ Taekwoon takes his time to think about that response, did that mean that incubi were capable of love or did that answer just confirm that they don't know what love is. He really wanted to know if incubi could love but of all the questions he has, it is that one he fears the most. He could live with Hakyeon happily as long as he doesn't ask that question. 

Taekwoon returns from work to find Hakyeon waiting for him by the door, helping him out of his coat & shoes. It felt a little like having a housewife whose whole mission was to serve him. Which when he thought of it, to some extent that was kind of true for the incubus. It was kind of unsettling to think about, that Hakyeon's life here on Earth literally revolved around him even to the point that he couldn't leave the house without him unless he was going down to Hell. Taekwoon still takes Hakyeon's kiss, feeling a warmth spread through him as he has returned to him after a long day. Hakyeon smiles as he kisses him, even soft kisses like this were so comforting to Taekwoon as if they could melt away whatever had stressed him at work. He pulls back from the kiss to smile at Hakyeon whose face beamed at him happily, the incubus had an intriguing pull that Taekwoon felt like a slave to. Something that he couldn't deny himself a taste of, trapped in this scent that he would follow instinctively.

Hakyeon just gazed back at him softly, basking in the silence. No questions being asked that he couldn't answer or couldn't answer to their fullest extent. Taekwoon was different from the others, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. But being different could still end up hurting him. So many things could happen during his time here, this could either be the assignment that sets him free or the one that hurts him the most. He desperately wants this to be the one, but maybe Hwannie was right. He could be setting himself up for the rudest awakening by putting his faith in a human.

Suddenly a voice says "oppa" which startles Taekwoon as they were both alone & then Hakyeon pulled out a cell phone from his jeans pocket. _"Where did you get that?"_ Hakyeon unlocks the phone, _"Ah, Eunji came by earlier & gave me this. She spent a couple hours teaching me how to use it too."_ Taekwoon hadn't realized that Hakyeon had given his address to Eunji. Theoretically, he should have asked but at the same time, Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon couldn't go out to meet her anywhere not only due to incubus restrictions but the possibility of it somehow becoming a dating scandal for her as an idol even though they're just friends. Hakyeon types away a response to her before locking his phone to put back in his pocket. _"She said that she works long hours a lot & probably wouldn't be able to visit me much so she bought me a phone to contact me with. I'm still trying to adapt to using it, still a little overwhelming for me."_ Taekwoon nods, _"Yeah, idols tend to work rather insane hours so she was right to get you a phone. Though kind of sad that I didn't think to do it for you myself given that you are mine........I mean, that you live with me."_ Hakyeon wraps his arms around him  & looks up at him with a smile, _"It's okay Taekwoon, I understand. It isn't easy trying to acclimate me to this era with all the technological advancements that I've missed out on."_

Taekwoon runs his hand through his hair, _"I guess.....though now that you have a phone, you should have my number in there. That way, you can warn me before you come to the office. Then you won't be coming in when I'm not alone & I can have the door locked before you arrive." _Hakyeon nods & smiles, unwrapping his arms from Taekwoon to take out his phone & unlock it. He hands the phone to Taekwoon to input his number & Taekwoon puts his information in the contacts. He also notices an encrypted texting app. He wasn't sure if that was just Eunji's preference due to being an idol or not trusting him to not snoop into their conversations. Taekwoon likes to think that he is above that but he can't deny his own curiosity over what they could be discussing. He hands the phone back to Hakyeon with a smile, _"We should take a selca together."_ Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon confused, _"Selca means self-camera. A picture that we can take of ourselves rather than have someone else take it for us."_ Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon comes to understand the concept  & nods enthusiastically. Hakyeon takes the phone back & unlocks it, Taekwoon can't manage a peek at the code but reminds himself that he shouldn't be looking anyway. Taekwoon opens up the camera app & pulls Hakyeon into his side as he holds out the phone. He leans in to kiss Hakyeon's cheek, making him blush as he takes the picture. Taekwoon quickly sets the cute picture as Hakyeon's background & hands the phone back to him with a big smile. 


End file.
